


under stadium lights

by jessnayl44



Series: under stadium lights [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, a lot more couples just cause im extra, pretty much all the woso girls will be in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnayl44/pseuds/jessnayl44
Summary: joining the uswnt has always been a dream of lexi's; everything that happens along the way? that's just extra.





	1. start of something good

“Wormy!” Lexi was startled out of her thoughts when a loud voice filled the already crowded lobby where the USWNT were standing around no one wanting to be the first one to enter the room and push the briefing up any more than they had to. Lexie watched as the blonde, Allie, crash into the smaller brunette at full speed. “I missed you!” She yelled in her ear causing the brunette, Kelley, oh my god Lexi was in the same room as one of her heroes, to try and wrestle out of the blondes hold.

“Let me go!” Lexi heard Kelley laughing trying to pry Allie off of her, with the NWSL season currently not in season, no one was playing against each other so that meant only a few were probably seeing each other during the off season. Lexi watched as a taller brunette, Alex, approached the two and when Kelley looked up at her for help, just wrapped her arms around the other brunette completely trapping her. "No Janice! Not you too!"

“Good luck Eagles!” The next sound tore Lexis focus away from the reunion in front of her to another group gathered around recording a video on Julie Ertzs phone. Lexi didn’t follow football as much as she should but whenever she spent time in North Carolina with her brother she found herself watching the sport. Though she wasn’t a fan of football, she was a fan of soccer and she knew just from multiple articles that Julie was married to one of the Philadelphia Eagles players and that they were close to making it to the Super Bowl, much to her brother’s dismay. “Fly Eagles Fly!” The group finished before taking the phone from Alyssa who for some reason unbeknownst to Lexi did not participate in the video.

Lexi was just about to move from her spot preferably closer to the entrance of the briefing room, not wanting to start off her very first camp on the wrong foot, when someone ran into her. The person, Crystal, with everyone blowing by her it was hard to keep track of everyone even though she knew all their names, shot her an apologetic look before placing a finger over her lips in a shushing motion silently begging her to not let anyone know she had passed through. Lexi finally realized Crystal was waiting for her to respond, and nodded her head miming zipping her lips shut. Crystal shot her a grateful smile, before hurrying into the room where their team briefing was about to begin.

It couldn’t have been a minute later, but for the 21-year-old, it had seemed so much longer when hurried footsteps were heard entering the room, and Megan Rapinoe burst into the room, looking like she had just run a marathon. “Ashlyn!” She called out running across the room to Ashlyn Harris who was finishing up a call. “Ashlyn! You need to help me find Crystal!” Megan pulled on her arm, yelling loudly into Ashlyn’s ear that didn’t have the phone pressed against it. “You can talk to Ali later! Crystal stole my lucky socks!” Ashlyn shot her a quick dirty look before saying goodbye to the person, Ali if Megan was correct.

“Good!” A voice called out from across the room sending the whole room, except Megan into a fit of laughter. Lexi can feel her nervous demeanor start to fade, even if she hasn’t spoken to… really anyone since she got the hotel, she could tell this group isn’t going to be hard to get to know.

“Oh ha-ha, you are all so funny! Now c’mon Ashlyn! I need to find her before the briefing!” Megan grabbed Ashlyn’s arm pulling her towards the exit of the room away from the room they would be briefed in. And further away from Crystal. Lexi can’t help but smile, but she also can’t help but wonder if she will ever get to have that type of friendship with any of the girls here. Following the US team since the 2014 world cup, she had seen so many lifelong friendships form through all the videos they posted, and seeing some of them in real life paled in comparison to what the video offered.

“You'll get there.” Lexi heard a voice, and she could barely process that someone was actually speaking to her. Lexi turns away from the scene that is now long over to face one of her teammates, Christen. She had watched her for so long rooting for the Chicago Red Stars, whenever they weren’t playing Seattle, and even sometimes when they were. Now Christen was her teammate, it seemed unbelievable. “Everyone is nervous during their first camp, just don’t let yourself be trampled by anyone.” Christen offers some of the only advice that she can. “I’m Christen by the way.”

“I know!” Lexi says enthusiastically before she realized just how creepy and weird she sounds. “I mean, I’m Lexi… and I am very embarrassed right now.” Great Lexi, she thinks to herself, the only person who you’ve said any word to so far this camp, and she probably already thinks your creepy. Lexi was pulled out of her thoughts when Christens laughter filled the space between them.

“Alright everyone!” A voice cuts through the static of the room, causing a hush to fall over the group. The older woman was standing by the door leading to their briefing and the beginning of January camp. “C’mon in! Coach Ellis is ready to start the team briefing.” Everyone groaned but began to stand moving to grab bags that were scattered around the room. Lexi was about to walk in before Christen grabbed her arm.

“I might not be the best at advice, but I can offer you this. Never sit alone. Your first camp is nerve wrecking because you know none of us. Let me sit with you at briefing.” Christen says as she grabs her rolling bag from behind her, guiding Lexi into the briefing room into the second row of chairs. “Oh and by the way, I don’t think that was weird. It’s getting normal now that we have younger and younger call ups.” Christen said as they sat down, Christen was on her left, and after a few moments Mal Pugh sat down on her right. Lexi shoots a small smile Mals’ way and Mal is about to open her mouth to speak when Coach Ellis begins to talk.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to January Camp!” Coach Ellis is cut off from cheers coming from the back of the room. “It is a pleasure to see all of you again! And for some of you for the very first time! I want all of you to be very kind to our first call ups this camp! We all remember how nervous the first call ups are!” Lexi looks around and can see multiple people nodding in agreement with what Coach has said. Lexi won’t lie shortly after that moment; she had zoned out a bit. Coach Ellis had discussed scheduling, with beep tests, and conditioning taking most of their first few days. She had discussed Denmarks’ placement, 13th place in the world vs 1st in the world, but everyone knew nothing was guaranteed, they still had to work especially with the SheBelieves Cup coming up in only a month and a half.

“Now before I end this meeting and send you all to your rooms to relax for the night.” Coach Ellis sends a pointed look to the front row right corner where Megan, Crystal, and Ashlyn were smirking up at their coach. “I just want to remind you guys. In 9 months’ time, we begin qualifying for France. Next year, it’s time for France. This January camp could very well set the tone for not only October but also next year. When you leave the room, Dawn will give you guys your room placement. Enjoy your first night together. Dinner will be in 3 hours.” Coach Ellis dismisses them before joining the other coaches sitting around a high table in the corner.

Lexi says her goodbye to Christen desperate to get up to her room. Before coming to the hotel, she had spent some time with her soccer team at University of Southern California, and had gotten some conditioning with her coach. Though she had taken a shower after that, she was in desperate need of a nice long shower, and was craving an ice bath more than anything tomorrow. She approached Dawn with a small smile on her face. “Lexi Humphrey…” She said nervously, and Dawn smiled at her handing her a folder.

“Good luck, enjoy your first camp, and we will see you tonight.” Dawn had a genuine smile, Lexi made a note of that. She liked when people had that, when they weren’t trying to fake just to be nice to you. Lexi peaked at her room number, 608, as she headed toward the elevator. She pressed the button for the 6th floor before looking at her roommate. Tierna Davidson, Lexi knows her, they’ve played Stanford before and as a forward Lexi hates her. How many times has Tierna made her life a living hell? As a soccer player though, she had to respect the crazy amount of skill that the young defender had.

Lexi made her way out of the elevator and got to her room. It had a tag already hanging around, ‘Only enter if permitted’, hung on the tag. It almost made Lexi uncomfortable, after all the time was she really a good enough soccer player to be permitted to enter a room specifically for the best soccer players in the United States. Lexi took a deep breath pulling the room key out of the folder Dawn had given her, and scanned to get in. That little light flashing bright green gave her a small boost of confidence as she pushed open the door to her future as hopefully one of the best soccer players the world has seen.


	2. get to know me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after this chapter, the story will skip around a bit, in order to get us to the main aspects of the story. It will eventually end up where we are in current time. I will say that about the first 5 or 6 chapters will hop around until right before the China friendlies.

A hot shower is just what Lexi needed, between her conditioning earlier, her coaches idea of keeping them loose in the off season after insisting that the winter holiday gave them enough of a break, and the nervous feeling in her belly that had just depleted. She pulled on her SoCal soccer shorts, and the World Champions shirt that her brother purchased for her after the US women’s team won the 2015 world cup. It almost seemed ironic after Coach Ellis’ statement earlier, this camp alone could determine if she had the ability to fight for one of these shirts in a year. Lexi pushed open the bathroom door, the steam from the bathroom following her out to the common room, where Tierna sat on the opposite side of the room.

“Hey Stanford.” Lexi said with a smirk as she took in Tierna’s outfit, a Stanford soccer shirt and under amour shorts. She had seen the girl before whenever SoCal had played the other team, and when they did tournaments she was positive, she had seen all the Stanford girls in similar outfits.

“Hey SoCal.” Tierna responded with a laugh before traling off. “It feels good to laugh.” Tierna leaned into her bag grabbing one of her pictures out of the suitcase.

“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who was terrified down there. I didn’t see you in the lobby.” Lexi realized as she plopped down onto the bed and grabbed her hairbrush out of her cosmetic bag.

“I was in the briefing room. I was one of those losers who got their first and just sat there looking terrified. I’m pretty sure Dawn already thinks I’m nuts.” Tierna said causing Lexi to  
snort with laughter.

“It’s okay. Christen probably thinks I’m creepy seeing as when she told me her name I just blurted out ‘I know!’” Lexi couldn’t help but still cringe at her awkwardness already. She just finished tying her hair up into a braid when there was a knock on their door. “Are.. Are we supposed to open our door? Was this one of our tests of the rules? Did I miss this?” Lexi asked already regretting her decision to zone out during Coach Ellis’ rules during briefing.

“I don’t know, just look through the peep hole. Maybe they just want to make sure everyone found their room… I mean two newbies in one room just screams bad idea.” Tierna reasoned.

Lexi stood up walking to the door with Tierna following behind her. This was it, this is how she got kicked out of camp all because she didn’t listen to one rule. Lexi peeked through their peep hole before sighing and turning to Tierna feeling like an idiot. “It’s Carli.” Lexi explained before opening the door.

“Hi guys!” The captain greeted them unknown to her that they were both panicking right before opening the door. “We are doing a little get together right before dinner, it’s one of our orientation activities just to get to know our first call ups! We usually do this, and then dinner. Sometimes we do a movie night but not always! We usually say this isn’t mandatory but everyone always comes!”

“We’ll be there!” Lexi said after turning to look back at her roommate who was still standing behind her. “Thanks for telling us Carli.” They said quick goodbyes before shutting the door, and bursting into laughter.

“If we want to survive this camp, we have to relax.” Tierna said before grabbing a new pair of shorts, and a better shirt. “I’ll change in the bathroom; you can have the bedroom if you want to change.”

Another hour later, Tierna and Lexi were making their way down to the lobby to where their orientation would be. “You don’t think they’re going to make us do anything stupid do you?” Lexi asked nervously. “Like this won’t be hazing or anything? There’s no way.” Lexi muttered partly to herself, and partly to Tierna as the elevator continued down.

“Oh my gosh Lexi, it’s probably just going to be like ice breakers you know? 2 truths and a lie, all that stuff.” Tierna said as the bell dinged on the lobby. They exited the elevator making their way to the room that once held such structured soccer players now almost seemed like a playground.

Emily Sonnett and Lindsey Horan had a soccer ball between them as they passed the ball back and forth with their heads. Kelley, Allie and Alex were playing what seemed to be a quick game as Kelley tried to prevent Alex from scoring between the two trash cans. Some were gathered around the chairs that were now in a circle such as Taylor Smith, Christen, Carli and Alyssa. Lexi gestured to two open spots near Taylor and they both took up the next two seats. Lexi began a conversation with Taylor as they discussed small topics nothing too deep though. Slowly everyone began to join the circle of chairs until there was only one spot open. Lexi heard Carli let out a sigh before Megan burst into the room.

“Attention ladies of the United States Soccer team!” Some snickered, and some rolled their eyes but Megan continued on acting like the game show host she was. “We are here with another exciting round of 20….” Megan paused looking around the circle. “yes… 20 questions! This is the perfect time to get to know all about our new cappers!” She gestured to Lexi, Tierna and Savannah who were all sitting together at the top of the circle. Megan approached Carli who held out three pieces of paper that Megan then handed to the three at the top of the circle. “You guys will be answering all these questions so we can get to know you better!” Megan, then joined Carli next to her.

Lexi listened as Tierna and Savannah answered all their questions. They seemed so confident with their answers. Even though all the questions were about them, Lexi knew somehow she was going to make a fool out of herself, and everyone was going to think she was just the creepy new girl who can’t get her words straight. By the time Tierna finished, everyone was enjoying finding connections with each other. “Alright Lexi, your turn.” Christen said giving her a positive smile. It gave her a little confidence to know she had a few people who were excited to hear about her.

“So my name is Lexi obviously. I’m a junior at SoCal where I’m studying psychology with a focus in psychological disorders.”

“Ooooooh.” Crystal’s voice interrupted her. “What do you want to do with that?” Lexi looked around the circle, and everyone seemed interested.

“I want to work with veterans with PTSD.” Lexi responded earning some impressive nods from her teammates. She looked down at the next question. “My dream NWSL team? You guys are really putting me on the spot… I would love to eventually join Seattle because I would be closer to home, but I have always loved Chicago.” Players of the teams she mentioned shot each other excited looks. “Abby Wambach is my soccer idol. She inspired me to be a forward that’s for sure.” She said moving onto the next question.

“My family? Talk about a long story.” She said with a laugh. “I have my parents, I have two half-sisters from my mom’s side, and a half-brother from my dad’s side. My oldest sister has two sons, and my middle sister has a son and a daughter. My brother has no kids.” She added with a laugh. “I was born in La Conner, Washington but when I was 2 my parents moved to Cedar, British Columbia. So, I was actually raised in Canada.”

Lexi was starting to feel herself get more and more relaxed as she continued to answer the questions. She looked onto the next question. “My favorite person? If anyone ever hears this answer they’re going to be upset with me.” She added earning many nods and laughs from her teammates. “My favorite person though? Has to be my youngest nephew from my oldest sister… Have I ever seen a national team game? I have. I was actually at the final of the 2015 World Cup when the national team won. It was my first and only US game but I saw a lot of Canada’s national team.” Some of the team members who were apart of the world cup... Alex, Kelley, Carli, and many others looked happily at the thought of that day. “And to answer question 11, my goal in soccer is to become a world champion.”

“Question 9, my goal without soccer, which is crazy that I’ve never thought of this because soccer has just been such a huge part of my life but I want to keep all of my family businesses in our family, our motel, restaurant and bar I want it all to stay in our family.” Lexi said grabbing onto her necklace that was a simple piece of wood from when they rebuilt their bar/restaurant. Together they made it through most of Lexi’s questions, when she finally made her way to the last question. “What made you want to play soccer?” Lexi paused for a minute. “I’ve never thought of this. If you ask 3 year old me though? I wanted to be just like Mia Hamm. Now though? I don’t want to be as successful as her. I want to be someone that I can be proud of and if playing soccer will do that then that’s why I want to play the game.” Lexi folded the paper in her hands before they were interrupted by a voice coming from outside the room.

“I think that is one of the best answers I have ever heard.” Coach Ellis said from her spot leaning against the door of the briefing room. “Dinner is served. I was going to your rooms but clearly you found something else to occupy your time. Go eat.” Jill pushed away from the door following some of the other coaches out of the hotel. Everyone stood up, and Tierna was pulled away with some of the defenders, when Julie grabbed onto Lexis arm.

“Come eat dinner with us.” Julie said gesturing to the others around Julie including Christen, Sofia, and Alyssa. “I think Allie, Kelley, Ashlyn and Alex are joining us up in the dining room."

“Wait!” A voice called out belonging to the one and only Kelley O’Hara. “Movie night is tonight…. Sofia and Mal are hosting!” Sofia groaned but still had a smile on her face.

“C’mon Lexi. You can help us decide on a movie at dinner!” Sofia laughed grabbing onto one of my Lexi’s arms as they walked towards the elevators to reach the 10th floor where they were being served dinner. Lexi couldn’t help but laugh with the group, as she thought. This might not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was used as an introduction for you to Lexi, so i hope it's not too boring. Later in the story though, nothing should really be surprising in regards to her! i hope you like it and i should have the next chapter up by tomorrow!


	3. don't wonder, just do

Lexi wishes she could say that she had the best camp of her life. She wishes she could say that her very first national team camp was everything she wanted, and she got some minutes and she almost scored a goal… but she can’t. She can't say anything about it. Was her first call up pretty cool? Yeah, who wouldn't say that the being a part of the best soccer players in the country was really cool. The camp had flown by so quickly with days spent full of doing what she loved, along with some homework time that Tierna and her had set up in order to make sure they already didn't get behind in their spring semesters, and nights being spent making some friends that if allowed to spend more time with, she could see lasting a life time. From morning coffees with Christen and Julie, to sneaking out at night with Sonnett, Tierna and Kelley to go and find the nearest Whole Foods, she had the time of her life. 

The game went by so slowly compared to the rest of camp. She sat on the edge of her seat watching as continious goals were scored. It had started with Denmark but the US had been brutal watching all 5 goals sore into the net. Then the subs started to come in. Lexi watched as everyone was called in. Slowly but surely time started to get closer and closer to 90, and as she sat on the bench, she realized after all the 70 minute subs went in, no more subs were needed. She wasn't needed. That night after the game, and after celebrating with Julie for Zach and the Eagles making it to the Superbowl, her and Christen stayed in the lobby until almost 1 am to talk. What could Lexi work on before the SheBelieves Cup? How much soccer could she practice while still maintaining at least a 3.9 GPA? 

Lexi didn't know how many hours a week she spent practicing once she returned to SoCal. When she wasn't studying, doing homework or in class, she was in the conditioning room, in the locker room running inside drills or even out on the field when the weather cooperated. That's where Lexi was now, sitting in one of the big comfy chairs across from two of her teammates as they worked on their homework. Lexi sighed rubbing her face, before standing up to grab her student ID from her backpack. "Where you going?" One of her teammates and roommate, Jules askes pulling an earbud out of her ear. 

"I just need to get a coffee from Wide Awake." Lexi says before pushing out of the locker room making her way to the campus cafe; that had a booth always set up in the sport building. Lexi approached the booth smiling at the attendant who through her time spent here, she had gotten to know very well. 

"Hey Lexi, usual? White Chocholate Mocha with almond milk?" Bentley asked grabbing one of their cups, and as Lexi nodded he wrote out the order setting the cup down so he could take her ID. "You okay? Not running yourself too thin are you?" 

"Trying not to. Just waiting for a call." Lexi pushed a smile onto her face taking her ID back before watching Bentley make her coffee. She pulled out her phone as she waited sighing at all the texts she had, all from her fellow teammates with the national team. Mostly from Christen, all asking the same things; Have you gotten the call yet? Have you heard anything from Jill? Anything from Carli? Anything from Dawn? Lexi always had the same answer, nothing just radio silence. "Thanks Bentley." She said stuffing her phone back into her pocket as she grabbed the coffee and began walking back towards the locker room. 

"No problem, soccer star!" Bentley called back with a laugh. Lexi let out a small giggle before pushing open the door. Just in time too, because there was a ding on her laptop and her phone vibrated in her pocket. Lexi sat down at her laptop, just another text from Christen. Lexi sighed when she read what it said. 

Christen: I just got my call. Jill might be doing the forwards now, I will reach out to Alex and Pinoe to see if they heard anything. 

Christen: I'm sure yours is going to be coming soon. 

Lexi: If at all. 

Lexi sighed leaning down to get her coffee and when she tore her eyes away from her laptop she was met with two pairs of eyes from her teammates. Jules was the first one to break the silence. "You haven't been the same since you came back from that camp. We all talk about it." Lexi looked flabbergasted at what her teammates were saying. Brittany nodded in agreement. 

"I mean, you're still the same person it's just... we used to hang out every weekend. Now it seems like we can't get you away from the soccer field. Which would be great if the season was here but it's not." Brittany elaborated. Lexi knew her friends meant well, but with her mind not being in the best place while waiting for a phone call that would potentially change her life all over again, she really didn't want to hear it. 

"I made it to the national team, but that's about it. I already know I'm going to graduate, and I have all my friends but I need to be better at soccer, to be good enough for the highest level. I thought you understood this." Lexi stated as she grabbed at her headphones and stuffed them in her ears so she could listen to music as she finished her homework. She just pretended to not see the looks that her friends gave each other. 

5 minutes couldn't have passed, while Lexi tried to lock in definitions of varying psychological disorders when she felt a piece of paper hit the side of her head. "What do you want?" She asked ripping her headphones out of ears to face Jules. 

"Your phone Lexi!" Brittany exclaimed before the two roommates could get into it again. Lexi quickly looked over at her phone that had been charging on the arm of the chair that she was sitting in. It was lighting up with Coach Ellis' phone number. Lexi quickly picked up the phone and made her way out of the locker room as she answered the phone. 

"Coach Ellis, hello!" Lexi greeted pressing her phone against her ear as she stood against the wall in the hallway on the other side of the locker room, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. 

"Lexi, it is amazing to hear from you. We really enjoyed what we saw when we met last in January camp. On behalf of the US women's national team, I would like to offer you a place on our roster for the SheBelieves Cup. Would that be something you are interested in?" Coach Ellis asked, and as she continued her statement Lexi could feel her smile growing and growing. 

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely!" Lexi exclaimed as soon as she was sure Coach Ellis was done with her speech. "I mean..." Lexi trailed off when she realized how unprofessional she sounded, but when she heard Coach Ellis laughing she relaxed. 

"We look forward to seeing you in Columbus, on February 22nd, you should receive an email with all the details in the next few days." Jill said, and Lexi and her both said goodbyes before Lexi hung up. 

Lexi jumped up and down outside of the locker room before calming herself down. She pushed open the door and was greeted by her Jules and Brittany standing up looking hopefully at her. "I made it!" She yelled out before being attacked by her two friends. 

"You know what this means!" Jules called out, breaking the trio from their hug. When Brittany and Lexi just watched her, she sighed. "Party at Twist!" Brittany and Lexi both nodded in agreement. Twist was a bar that was frequented by students at SoCal, and normally never checked IDs. Not that the trio had anything to worry about now that they were all 21. It was some place where all the female soccer players gathered whenever something good happened. During the Denmark game, the whole SoCal women's team was there to wait and see if Lexi had played. 

"Let's go and get ready then! Brittany text everyone and meet us at our room." Lexi demanded pointing at Brittany who had finished packing up her bag. Brittany nodded before leaving to go to her dorm room. 

"You did it Lexi. I told you, you would!" Jules wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend. "I'm so proud of you." 

_ _ _ 

A few days later, found Lexi anxiously packing for Columbus, Ohio. She was set to fly out in 2 days out of LAX. She would actually be meeting up with Tierna to fly out together. Though, her and Tierna had chosen to hang out a few times in between January camp and SheBelieves she still missed seeing the girl every day. “Lexi! Are you even ready to go?” Jules called out from the bathroom attached to their dorm room. They were meeting the rest of their teammates at a little restaurant just off campus called, The Lavender Hook. They were typically only found there during soccer season when they had to eat healthy, but it was nice to go to a fancy restaurant whenever they had something to celebrate. 

"It doesn't take me an hour to get ready like it does with some people." Lexi shot back as she sat down on her bed to pull her boots on. Lexi had settled for a simple black shirt with a red skirt and black leggings underneath. She had packed some of her favorite winter outfits, for Columbus knowing that the weather there was going to be colder than what she had become accustomed to these past 3 years. 

"Okay, listen." Jules began poking her head out. "It's not my fault that..." The girl was cut off by Lexi's phone ringing. 

"Sorry, my mom probably just wants to know that I have everything." Lexi answered the phone happily, as Jules went back to the bathroom mirror. "Hey mom... Is everything okay" She asked hearing sniffling coming from the other side of the phone, Jules poked her head out of the bathroom, concern etched across her face. 

"Sweetie, it's your dad." Her mom started trying to calm herself down as she spoke to Lexi. "He passed out when he was getting the weekly shipment. Tim and Josh brought him to the hospital. They think it's his heart." 

Lexi felt her heart drop. "I'm on my way to the airport. I'll text when I get a plane. Do Ryan, Kenzie and Kayla know?" Lexi asked as she zipped up her bag, not caring that all of her soccer equipment was there. 

"Yes, Kayla can't come up you know that. It's hard for her to get Tyler and Lukas on a plane in such a short amount of time, Ryan is trying to get off to come up and Kenzie will be coming up in a few days." Lexi's mom explained.";Just get there safe okay? Please keep me updated." 

Lexi hung up the phone and looked at Jules with tears swimming in her eyes. "Can you take me to LAX?" 

_ _ _ 

Lexi called Coach Ellis when she reached LAX, and found herself a plane to get to Nanaimo, where Josh one of her coworkers at the bar would pick her up. When Jill answered the phone, she could barely explain what was going on. Jill managed to calm her down after a few minutes on the phone and then Lexi could finally choke out what happened. "My dad was admitted to the hospital. They think it's his heart. I have to go home." Lexi trailed off to wipe some tears from her eyes grateful that she was one of the few in the terminal. "I'm incredibly grateful for the opportunity but, I'm not going to be able to come to training for the SheBelieves cup." 

Lexi knew she shouldn't be upset. It was just soccer, she had so many things to look forward to in the future, and the only thing that mattered right now was that her father was healthy. She just couldn't help but feel like her dreams were slowly slipping away out of her grasp. She heard Coach Ellis sigh. "Lexi... take time to be with your family... and come when you can. You will still have a spot." Lexi felt as if she was going to burst into tears hearing that. 

"Thank you so much Coach. I promise I won't let you down." She said before having to hang up to board her plane. 

6 hours later, Lexi was at the hospital. She had volunteered to sit with her dad while her mom went home to get some sleep. She had slept most of the flight anyways. She looked at her phone sighing when she saw messages from Tierna and Christen both asking if she was okay, and if she was still coming. She only had one day now, one day and everyone would be in Columbus and training and getting ready for Germany. Lexi set her phone on the bedside table and put her head in her hands. After a few moments she heard "What are you doing here?" 

Lexi looked up and sighed when she saw her dad looking at her. Being born when her parents were 45, after each had a failed marriage, her parents were now in their late sixties so she knew every time something like this happened, she had to be there for them. "You know why I'm here Dad. Mom said you passed out." 

Lexi watched as her father rolled his eyes. "You know I'm going to be okay. You need to get to Ohio." Her father said stubborn as ever. "I will be just fine as long as I get to watch my daughter play in her first national team game. Go. I'll tell your mom where you went." 

"Dad I..." Lexi began before her father cut her off. 

"Lex, go!" Lexi sighed, before standing up and going over to her dad to give him a big hug. Her father was always very supportive of her soccer career pushing her to join varsity, and to commit to a school out of Canada, to push her into the national team. She wasn't surprised that he was trying to get her to go to the national team. 

"I love you dad, I'll call when I get to Columbus!" She called out as she raced out of the hospital and to the nearest airport. 

_ _ _ 

Lexi thought back to the last few days. Somehow after all her travelling and jet lags, she found her way to Columbus. She was pretty sure she officially had no money left in her bank account, but thanks to her older brother Ryan she at least had enough to get her back to LA after the tournament. She was getting more and more anxious as she approached the hotel. She had been sitting in traffic, her flight getting in right at 4:30 making sure she was driving through the city at 5:30. 10 more minutes till briefing, she couldn’t be late. It would be just what they needed to give her no playing time again. 

Her uber driver looked back at her, and sighed. "Sorry Ma'am..." He began. "Arrival time isn't for another 20 minutes." Lexi covered her face and sighed. 

"How... How long do you think it would take to run?" Lexi asked, already pulling her north face on, as the bitter Ohio winters storm strengthened. 

"Probably 5- 10 minutes, but it's very cold out." Lexi ignored the Uber driver opening the door and slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. 

"Thank you so much, sir!" Lexi said shutting the door, and beginning to sprint down the street. She was begging and praying and hoping she would make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter! This is one of my longer ones, because I really didn't want to break it up. Next chapter, we are going to get some interactions (finally!) between Alyssa and Lexi.


	4. winter wonderland?

By the time Lexi reached the hotel, she was completely out of breath. She wasn’t sure what time it was, if she was late or just on time. She shook her hair out eliminating the snowflakes that had taken had been falling as she ran the block to her hotel. She quickly looked around the lobby before her eyes fell on one of the assistant coaches, Tony. “Bought time you got here Humphrey.” He joked, and Lexi could see it in his eyes that he was kidding with her. “Go and get in there.” He pointed back with his thumb towards a door just a little cracked open.

            “Thank you so much.” Lexi said setting her hand on his arm before hustling over to the door. Please don’t be awkward, please don’t be awkward… Lexi mentally begged when she pushed open the door trying not to cringe as it obnoxiously creaked. Lexi quickly turned and put the door back to how it was and when she turned back, everyone was looking at her. She was wondering if it was actual possible for the ground to swallow her up.

            “Lexi! You’re here!” A voice called out breaking the awkward silence of the room. Lexi assumed the voice was Emily, based on the voice, which was confirmed when she heard someone whisper telling Emily to be quiet.

            “Welcome Lexi. We just getting started.” Coach Ellis said, leaving Lexi to make her way to the only open chair in the back next to Alyssa. Lexi had only met Alyssa briefly last camp when she did meals with the other members of the Chicago Red Stars, but they had never actually sat down and had a full conversation. Alyssa sent her a small smile, and Lexi returned it before they both returned to listening to Coach Ellis.

            The conversation was the same thing she heard last time during January camp. Now she pretty much understood why all the veterans had zoned out during the briefing. “We’re 8 months away from qualifying. I know this may seem like I’m repeating myself, but I want us to be successful in 8 months, I want us to make it to the World Cup again. Some of you know what that feels like to win…” Jill looks around the room, her eyes falling on some of the veteran, Kelley, Alex, Julie, Ashlyn. “Some of you this will be your first world cup. Everything we do from last time we met in January camp, to the camp when we have qualifying is all for us to make us there.”

            Lexi can feel the atmosphere in the whole room shift. Throughout the briefing, everyone usually had a carefree behavior, but after that statement, they all realized just how serious this tournament could be for them. “Now, the night is yours. Dawn has your room assignments in the lobby. Feel free to explore the city, I heard the snow storm is finally settling down. Enjoy your day off.” Jill dismissed them, and everyone stood up. Lexi slung her backpack over her shoulders.

            “So be honest with me.” Lexi started causing Alyssa to turn from where she was going to grab her bag. “Was my walk-in really that embarrassing, or was I just over thinking it?”   

            “It was pretty embarrassing.” Alyssa said, laughing under her breath. “I’m sure we’ll be talking about it all camp.”

            Lexi groaned before feeling tight arms wrap around her from behind. “I missed you!” She heard Christen right in her ear, as she tightened her hold on her. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Christen finally released her coming around to join Alyssa and Lexi in a small circle now.

            “I’m glad to be here too, though I could’ve done without all the trouble of traffic I had.” Lexi said as Julie joined them. “And nice to see you not on my TV screen Mrs. Ertz.” Lexi and many of their other teammates had all blown up Julie’s phone when she had gotten screen time during the SuperBowl.

            “Oh haha your so funny.” Julie shot back handing Lexi and Alyssa their respective folders. “Saved you the wait in that line.”

            “You are a lifesaver.” Alyssa said, causing Lexi to nod in agreement.

            “Good thing you think so, because Christen and I decided that we’re all going out tonight. Yes, that means you too.” Alyssa rolled her eyes, but knew there was no point in arguing with Christen and Julie whenever they had plans.

            While this banter was continuing, Lexi was looking at her folder. “Was Morgan here last camp?” She asked randomly breaking up the conversation that was occurring.

            “No, she was in the middle of injury, overseas, wedding…” Christen listed. “Wait are you rooming with her?” Lexi nodded looking down at her paper, that provided all the details. “We’re meeting at your guys room then!” Christen clapped. “Moe’s joining us too.”

            “Okay, I will see you guys then in a bit. I need to shower, because I don’t remember the last time I showered in these past 3 days.” Christen nodded, understanding what Lexi had been going through these past few days.

            Lexi said her goodbyes, heading to the elevator when she was bumrushed by Emily and Lindsey as they tried to make it into the elevator with her. “You guys are going to get hurt one day.” Lexi commented peeking over her phone at the two Portland players.

            “Bet you can’t wait to hear about our ice skating adventures.” Emily shot back before turning around to wrap Lexi in a hug. “I was worried about you not being able to make it. Tierna told me something was going on back at him.”

            “Yeah, I had to go home for a while, but my dad wants me here. So here I am.” Lexi said happily when the elevator dinged at the 8th floor. “This is my floor, I’ll see you guys either later or tomorrow. Don’t get into too much trouble.” Lexi added right before the door closed. Lexi rounded the corner towards her room, before seeing Morgan outside struggling to open the door. “Need some help?” Lexi asked approaching Morgan with her own key.

            “I am, literally the worst at opening hotel room doors. You must be Lexi?” Morgan asked after Lexi opened the door.

            “What gave it away? The roommate card, or my awkward entrance?” Lexi laughed as she set her bag down on the bed by the window, when Morgan placed hers on the opposite one.

            “Well the awkward entrance made me learn your name, but I figured when you had a key to our room, you were my roommate.” Morgan added with a laugh before unzipping her suitcase. “What do you think Christen has planned for us tonight? It can’t be anything too dressy right?”

            Lexi sighed knowing she should begin looking for outfits too. “I was just going to go for jeans and like a cute sweater, I guess?” Lexi shrugged pulling out one of her favorite sweaters, a pure white one she stole from Kenzie last time she visited in Colorado. “I do need to shower so if everyone gets here, just please tell them what I will be done in a little bit!”

            Morgan nodded happily, finally picking out an outfit out of her suitcase. Lexi sighed shutting the door of the bathroom, turning on the water as hot as it would go. After spending the past three days country hopping, she was exhausted and all she really wanted to do was curl up and catch up on the sleep she lost, but she did miss the girls from the national team and she wanted to spend their free day enjoying It.

            Once Lexi got out of the shower, and dressed she walked out thrilled to see everyone hadn’t come to their room yet. Lexi grabbed the blow dryer from their bathroom, and began to blow dry her hair as Morgan worked on her makeup next to her. “So I heard you play overseas? Where do you play?” Lexi asked once she finished with her hair, and saw Christen had texted in a group chat saying that they would be up in 5 minutes.

            “I play in France, Olympique Lyon.” Morgan answered stuffing her mascara back into the plastic bag where she had all her makeup.

            “You know… I’ve always wanted to play overseas. It’s just I have to wait till I graduate.” Lexi grabbed her mascara, just planning on doing a little bit of makeup for their getaway.

            “I mean you don’t have to.” Morgan started before moving out to the main room with Lexi. “Not that I’m telling you to leave college! I might get in trouble for telling you that, but you wouldn’t be the only one who didn’t finish school.”

            Lexi sighed looking down. She knew she had people who would support her if she did choose to follow her dreams fully even if it meant leaving college in the dust. The thoughts had crossed her mind but she tried not to mention it to anyone. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “It’s open!” Lexi called out as Christen, Julie and Alyssa walked into their room. Lexi pulled on her black vans as Alyssa sat on Morgan’s bed leaving Julie and Christen to face them.                                     

            “So, I already talked with everyone. Ashlyn, Allie, Kelley and Alex are all joining us at Get Air which is this super cute trampoline park, and at the end of the night we’re joining the whole team at 16 bit bar for dinner, drinks and arcade games.” Lexi was about to open her mouth to say something when Christen spoke again. “Everything else we can figure out as we go.”

            “Don’t you think it’s not very safe for us to be going to a trampoline park? I feel like we could get hurt…” Lexi said haphazardly.

            “I have to go with Lexi on this one. It just doesn’t seem safe.” Alyssa agreed. Lexi was relieved that she wasn’t the only one worried about this.

            “Oh come on you guys! Let’s just let loose before one game!” Morgan argued, shooting an exasperated look at the goal keeper and forward.

            “I mean… I guess we could go. We just have to be careful.” Alyssa haphazardly said before looking towards Lexi. “If you don’t want to go, we can go find something and meet up with them after.”

            “You know what…. Yeah let’s go.” Lexi said finishing tying up her black vans and standing up. “But if anyone gets hurt I reserve the right to say I told you so.” She said causing everybody to laugh, as they headed out the door.

            It didn’t take them long to make it to Get Air, but Lexi would have preferred a little longer drive, as she was squished in the back of the Lyft with Morgan on one side but Alyssa on the other, and she could have enjoyed a little longer pressed against Alyssa’s arms. Once everyone was out of the car, they made their way in joining Alex, Kelley, Allie and Ashlyn inside. Lexi could notice how Morgan and Alex had a hesitant greeting, and Lexi made a mental note to ask Morgan about it once the night was up.

            The cashier handed out black socks for all of them, and Alyssa grabbed Lexis and handed them to her. “Thanks, Alyssa…” She said pulling off her vans to replace her socks. Everyone was making their way out to the trampolines as Lexi finally pulled her socks on.

            “Lyss… That’s what some people call me. You can too if you want.” Alyssa said all of a sudden feeling very awkward around the younger girl.

            “I like it… Come on Lyss.” Lexi purposely added more emphasis on her name as she grabbed the goal keepers hand pulling her out to the trampolines joining the other group.

            _                                                          _                                                          _

           

            The trampoline park was a lot more fun than Lexi thought it would be even after her and Morgan almost wiped out trying to do back flips off the trampolines on the wall, and Kelley thought it would be fun to try and wall run across the ball pit before falling into it. Needless to say, Lexi was glad that there was no one else inside. As they were getting their shoes back on Christen pulled out the paper that held the various activities. “Okay so Morgan, Julie and I were thinking of Polaris Fashion Place?”

            Lexi raised her eyebrows looking towards Alyssa. “There is actually something I want to check out. Lyss, do you want to join me?” Lexi asked raising her eyebrows. “Then we can all meet up and do something.” Lexi turned to the rest of the group who were all hiding smiles.

            “That sounds like a great idea.” Alyssa said as she pulled out her phone to call for a Lyft for her and Lexi. While Christen called for one for the other 3 girls Morgan pulled Lexi aside.

            “When we get back to the room, you are going to have a lot of talking to do.” She said with a laugh as they both grabbed their jackets, and the coats for the other members of their group.

            “Oh so will you.” Lexi responded shrugging on her jacket before making her way back to Alyssa, leaving Morgan dumbfounded behind her.

            “You ready?” Alyssa asked grabbing her jacket from Lexi. “Our Lyft is here.” She said as they made their way outside.

            As soon as they made their way out of the trampoline park, Lexi took too quick of a step and slipped on a patch of ice on the side walk. She felt a strong hand grab onto her before she could lose her balance and end up flat on her butt on the sidewalk. “Thanks…” Lexi said color rising to her cheeks as she looked up at Alyssa who had worry all over her face. “I’m okay.”

            Alyssa realized she was still holding onto the Lexis arm. “Can’t have one of my forwards going out on a patch of ice.” She said before leading Lexi to the Lyft with an arm around her in order to steady her.

            Lexi reveled in the warmth that Alyssa’s arm gave her as they made their way into the Lyft. “Franklin Park Conservatory huh?” The lyft driver asked. “Never get a chance to see it in the winter, but I heard it’s a perfect spot for lovebirds.”

            Lexis eyes widened and she could feel Alyssa tense noticing that Alyssa’s arm was still wrapped around her. “Oh no, we’re not.” Lexi started but she could tell the Lyft driver was no longer listening.

            Alyssa moved her arm out from around Lexi, mouthing ‘Sorry’ to the younger girl. Lexi shook her head trying to convey to Alyssa that she didn’t mind what happened, no matter how embarrassing, but she could tell that Alyssa wasn’t having any of it as she watched out the window.

_                                                                      _                                                                      _

 

            After probably one of the most embarrassing lyft rides, and one of the most awkward times she’s ever had at a park, Alyssa and her found themselves at 16 bit bar, that held a bar, small dining area and a huge arcade. Once they made it through the door, Lexi was attacked by Tierna who she hadn’t seen since last training in LA. “You have to come see this!” Tierna pulled Lexi away, and Lexi was grateful for the break in awkwardness as her and Alyssa were separated.

            “Oh my gosh, is that air hockey?” Lexi asked. “I am going to whoop your butt!” She turned to Tierna saying. Tierna broke into laughter as they took stances at opposite sides of the table.

            Lexi did not win. She was sure Tierna must have been an Olympic air hockey player in some other life because there is no way someone can be that good at air hockey. Tierna broke away from Lexi leaving her alone in the arcade to think. This reminded her of where she used to spend her babysitting money back at home. She was working on beating the highest score in skee ball when she heard someone clear their throat. She quickly turned around. “Alyssa… hi.” Lexi said already feeling awkward after their encounter with the lyft driver.

            “You disappeared on me, I wasn’t sure where you went.” Alyssa handed her a glass. “Tierna said that your guilty pressure is Fanta. Figured it would be a good thing to bring to lighten the mood.”

            Lexi took the soda, smiling. “Thank you.” She said staring up at her. She wasn’t sure where this was coming from. They had barely talked before now, but now it almost seemed like Alyssa was flirting with her. There was no way though, she didn’t even know if Alyssa liked girls. Not that it would be the first time Lexi had a crush on a straight girl. “I’m sorry about…” Lexi was cut off when Morgan yelled out from the dining area.

            “Dinner is here!” Morgan called into the arcade breaking Alyssa and Lexi out of the trance.

“We should…”

“Lets…”

They both started before starting to laugh erasing the awkward tension that had been there since the middle of the day. They both walked with each other into the dining area, sitting next to each other and trying to ignore the butterflies in their stomachs when they were once again pressed against each other during dinner.

_                                                          _                                                          _

 

Morgan wasn’t sure what gave her the idea that Alyssa and Lexi both had a crush on each other. Maybe it was the way they shared little looks all throughout dinner, when they were sure the other wasn’t watching, or the way Alyssa let Lexi lean on her in the uber back to the hotel. Maybe it was the heart eyes that Alyssa had as Lexi sleepily put her number into her phone.

Morgan watched as they sat in Lexi’s apartment in France, as Lexi finished sending pictures to Alyssa. Maybe it was now, because even as Lexi sat an ocean away from Alyssa, she still had heart eyes and a huge smile. Maybe it was the way that Lexi counted down until the Mexico friendlies so she could see Alyssa again. Morgan knew though, now it was up to her to help her two clueless friends make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the little introduction to this happy couple! next chapter we will be with Mexico! hope you guys are excited!


	5. what a crazy life

Lexi could barely contain her excitement as they rode to the hotel. She felt Morgan place a hand on her knee barely able to hold in her laughs at the younger girls’ excitement. “You know bouncing your knee isn’t going to make us get to the hotel any faster right? Or should I say get to Alyssa any faster?” Morgan asked resulting in a hard smack against her shoulder. “Ow!”

            “I just want to see her!” Lexi said happily. Ever since the SheBelieves Cup, she had been in constant communication with Alyssa. “Are you telling me you’re not excited to see Alex and give her the good news?” Lexi shot back.

            After the crazy night they had back in Columbus, Lexi and Morgan had spent almost all night talking about the moments that Morgan had seen between Lexi and Alyssa, and the moment that had passed briefly between Morgan and Alex. Morgan sighed staring out at the Jacksonville landscape passing them by. “I think the argument in the airport proves she doesn’t want anything to do with me. Maybe I would be better off just staying with Fabrice, and staying in France.”

            “No do not talk like that.” Lexi said pulling Morgans face away from the window. “We’re going to leave Lyon together, and go somewhere where they can’t tell us we’re injured just so they won’t have to give us playing time.” It wasn’t a lie, when Morgan went to Lyon that she did have a lingering hamstring issue, but when Lexi had arrived, during a physical they had insisted that her ankle would hold her out of games despite feeling one hundred percent.

            “I’m surprised we even got called up with our injuries.” Morgan muttered, causing Lexi to nod as they both sighed and enjoyed the rest of their ride in silence.

_                                                                      _                                                          _

 

            Lexi must’ve dozed off after their conversation shortly after their airport, because before she knew it Morgan was shaking her awake. “Lex, come on we’re at the hotel.” Lexis eyes burst awake. She jumped out of the cab thanking the driver and grabbed her bag, which she had upgraded, thanks to her brother, to a hard-shelled suitcase from her duffel.

            “What are you going to do if her, and Sofia are still not here?” Morgan asked with a laugh as Lexi turned to glare at her. “Keep acting like that people will think your dating.” Morgan added with a smirk.

            “Don’t say that in front of Lyss. She gets weird when people say that stuff.” Lexi said choosing to wait for Morgan before entering the hotel. “Thanks again for being my roommate. You know I was supposed to room with Christen but…” Lexi shrugged. Since January camp, Christen and Lexi had been very close, including trips by Morgan and Lexi to go see Goteborg play, during Lexis stint in Europe and hearing she wouldn’t be coming to the Mexico games left Lexi without one of her closest friends, and feeling a bit empty.

            “Hey, you’re just going to have to play double the forward time for Christen.” Morgan said setting her hand on Lexis shoulder. “Earn your first start for her, I know she’ll be watching.” Lexi sighed, but cracked a smile at Morgan. Moving to a different continent was hard for her when she chose to join Lyon instead of returning to SoCal, but Morgan was a great support system for the younger girl.

            “Got my first minutes, next checkpoint has to be a start right.” Lexi added already feeling a smile form on her face. During the England game, Lexi had finally gotten her first minutes in an attempt to add to their lead after an own goal by England. Lexi was pretty sure she had gotten her first goal, but the offside flag had different ideas. Lexi remembered Coach Ellis pulling her aside, and saying how excited she was to see how far she could actually go.

            “Now that your done drifting off into space. I think I see your favorite goal keeper.” Morgan pointed to the left of the lobby, where Sofia, Alyssa and Pinoe stood talking with Alyssas back to her. Morgan chuckled. “I’ll see you at briefing.” The midfielder pushed away to join Lindsey, and Emily on the other side of the lobby.

            Lexi hurried over to Alyssa leaving her bag a few feet behind her to not make extra noise as she came up and wrapped her arms around Alyssas waist burying her face into the taller girls back. “Did you miss me?”

            She felt Alyssa shake with laughter. “I’m sorry what was that? Your kind of muffled.” Lexi laughed as well releasing her hold on Alyssa to get a proper hug from the goal keeper.

            They broke apart when they heard Sofia clear her throat. “As much as I love a good reunion. I want my own with Lexi.” Sofia said standing behind them holding her arms out to get a hug from the forward, who happily pulled away from Alyssa to get one.

            “How was your flight?” Pinoe asked after getting her own hug from the young forward.

            “Long.” Lexi said. “But I did take a good nap on the way here, and I have a very relaxing free day planned out for tomorrow.” With everyone getting in around 5 o’clock, Jill had decided that the 2nd would be their free day with training beginning on the 3rd.

            “I’m sure you too.” Pinoe said looking between the forward and goal keeper and sending a wink their way. Sofia sighed deeply pushing the older forward away from the other two.

            “Dinner tonight? Just find me.” Sofia said steering Pinoe over to where Ashlyn, Crystal, Allie, Alex and Morgan all were.

            “Do you want to go sit down?” Alyssa asked, but Lexi could feel the awkwardness already creeping back into their conversation. This is what Lexi had tried to describe to Morgan, this is how she knew Alyssa really wasn’t interested in her as more than a friend. As soon as someone even remotely mentioned anything that could point to them being more than friends, Alyssa just shut down with her. Lexi nodded as they made their way to an empty couch in the lobby. “What do you have planned for tomorrow? No one even has any idea what they can do.”

            “I get to have a fun conversation with my sister tomorrow. I’m leaving at like 7 for Orlando.” Lexi said. When she had decided to leave SoCal to head to Lyon, the only people who had truly been talked to about it were her parents. Her brother had found out shortly after when he came to visit them in Cedar. Her sisters though didn’t find out until she was already there. She had argued that her sisters would have been able to stop her just with her nephews and niece.

            “You must be excited.” Alyssa said rubbing onto Lexi’s arm gently, and Lexi sighed leaning her head against Alyssa’s shoulder. “Or…. Not?”

            “My sister is pissed I left SoCal… Well not really that I left but because when she saw me in Orlando at the SheBelieves game I was so excited to get back to college, and then all of a sudden I was leaving.” Lexi said picking her head up to look at Alyssa.

            “And I think… not having some people here is weird too. The past two camps I had my people. You, Morgan, Julie, Tierna… Christen. This is my first camp that everything is weird.” Lexi finally admitted. When the roster had been released, Lexi hadn’t thought anything of it scanning the names knowing Julie and Kelley wouldn’t be there due to injury. It hadn’t been until that night when her and Christen had Face Timed that it dawned on Lexi she hadn’t seen Christens name. That night she cursed Jill’s name, and when she sat on the couch talking to Morgan she cursed Christen for not just joining Houston.  

            “I get it.” Alyssa said breaking Lexi out of her rant. “When I first started playing, I shared the field with the 2015 World Cup team. Hope Solo, Christie Rampone… Abby Wambach.” Alyssa added knowing that would get Lexi’s attention. “All of a sudden I blinked and everyone was gone, and all of a sudden, there were some really annoying young forwards, like this one who just showed up in January camp.” Alyssa said before hearing a hard slap on her shoulder, but Lexi was now laughing. “My job is done, I got you to laugh.”

            Lexi was about to answer with some stupid remark when Dawn came out calling them to briefing. Lexi made sure this briefing to get a seat next to Alyssa, and compared to her last two camps she paid no attention to the briefing. Once the briefing was over, Morgan came up with their folders. “I don’t know about you but I am craving a bed right now. I don’t even care about dinner.”

            Lexi nodded taking hers before turning to Alyssa. “We probably won’t come down for dinner, but I’ll see you tomorrow evening? I can stop by after I get back.” Alyssa nodded giving her one final hug before going their separate ways.

            _                                                          _                                                                      _

 

            The next morning found Lexi in the drive thru in an Orlando Starbucks at almost 9 o’clock. She had woken up at almost 5, showered, did her makeup and got dressed getting out of the hotel by 7. “Thank you so much.” Lexi said grabbing the 4 drinks. One for her, her sister, her brother in law and a frappe for her nephews to split. The closer and closer she had to curb her excitement. She just had one more stop to make and that was to get them breakfast.

            Once she left Chick-fil-a, thankful that the orders never changed for as long as she could remember, she got her phone out to check her sisters location, thrilled to see they were indeed at home. Kayla didn’t know that Lexi was coming to see her, she had just planned on coming to the Jacksonville game with her family and after having a discussion with Lexi. Lexi would rather be at the Orlando house.

            Lexi finished the drive thrilled to get out of the rental car after 2 hours. She sent a quick text to Morgan and Alyssa, and then a separate one to Jill and Dawn who had insisted on knowing when Lexi arrived. Lexi grabbed the cup holder full of coffees and the bag of chick fil a walking up the front door. Being as quiet as she could she punched in the lock number pushing open the door.

            “Mom? I told you to text…” Lexi’s brother in law, Kai walked out into the main entry way from their living room, and kitchen. “Lex?” Kai slowly approached her before grabbing the coffee from her hands.

            “Miss me?” She asked happily. Kai wasn’t able to come to see the SheBelieves game, having to stay home with Tyler and Lukas, so she hadn’t seen him or the boys since then. “I come bearing food too.” She said holding up the chick-fil-a.

            Kai set the food down on the island before wrapping Lexi into a hug actually lifting her off the ground. Tiny footsteps were heard exiting one of the rooms down the hall. “Auntie!” A little voice called out running across the living room tile. Tyler gripped onto her leg, and in order for Lexi to actually pick up the 2 year old she actually had to remove his arms from around her leg.

            “Did you miss me, little guy?” She asked as Tyler pressed his face against hers in the form of a kiss.

            “Miss…” He repeated, at the age where he was just more interested in repeating whatever words he could say.

            Kai took Tyler from her arms. “Kayla is in there with Lucas in the bedroom.” He gestured to the hallway.

            Lexi walked halfway there before taking a deep breath and opening the door. She watched as her sister sat on the floor changing her littlest nephews diaper. “He’s going to be potty trained soon, and then you’re going to be changing diapers for another year to 2… You gotta plan these new babies a little better.” Lexi said causing Kayla to look up quickly.

            “Lexi!” Kayla called up, before tightening up Lukas’s pull up. She stood up pulling the baby onto her hip and wrapping her arms around her younger sister. “I missed you so much!” She said pulling her as close as she could with a growing baby bump.

            Lexi pulled away from the hug grabbing Lukas out of Kayla’s hold. “I missed you the most, little man, yes I did!” Lukas wrapped his small arms tight around Lexi. “I brought coffee and chick-fil-a.” Lexi said before following her sister out of the room, after insisting she was a life saver.

            Kai, Lexi and Kayla were all sitting at the dining table watching the kids eat. “This place has really been decorated since I was here.”

            “That’s all thanks to yours truly.” Kayla said striking a pose, earning a laugh from both Kai and Lexi, which then caused the kids to laugh in a copying manner.

            “I’m going to take the kids to see my mom… Give you guys some time alone.” Kai said after everyone had finished breakfast.

            “Thanks baby.” Kayla said. “I’m going to help get them in the car seats. Want to meet me outside?” Lexi nodded, totally dreading the conversation that was about to happen.

            After a minute or two, Lexi found herself laying in the grass out by the playground. So much had changed since the last time she was here. She had been here right around when Lukas as born almost a year and a half ago. She hadn’t been able to come up for Christmas, which led an issue between them, when her and her dad chose to visit Ryan in North Carolina instead. Her nephews seemed more grown up now, and they would be coming to see her play in Jacksonville, now she just had to earn a spot, after apparently suffering with an ankle problem in Lyon.

            “Penny for your thoughts?” Kayla asked approaching her younger sister and sitting on the bench by the playground. She had taken longer having a discussion with Kai about going easy on her little sister, because they all did crazy things when they were younger.

            “So much has changed.” Lexi sat up choosing to remain in the grass though. “The last time I was here… Lukas was a newborn, you just moved here… I feel like I miss so much.”

            “You’re going to miss more being in France.” Kayla quickly shot at her sister. “I’m sorry… I’m really trying not to be harsh on you. I just don’t understand Lexi. Last month, you were so excited to get back to SoCal and see your friends, and tell them all about the game against England. And then a month later mom is telling me that you moved to France to play there. Just tell me what happened since I last saw you.”

            Lexi sighed fidgeting with her championship ring from high school. “It all started at January camp. I had always known that I wanted to go overseas eventually. Watching my teammates play, I realized how far behind them I was. Even Tierna and Savannah, I was behind them. I had to do something. So when I got back to SoCal, I practiced like crazy. Every time I wasn’t doing school work I was practicing, because at least then even if I didn’t get called up again. I’d at least know I did everything I could. I worked myself till exhaustion sometimes just trying to be better. But no matter what I did, I just wasn’t good enough.”

            Kayla sighed. Being 10 years older than her sister, she couldn’t stand the way that the young girl was talking about herself. “When I got called up to SheBelieves, I just thought it was pure luck. That’s when I met Morgan, who I think you met after the England game. She told me all about this wonderful club in France, and for the first time I saw a way to improve. So when I went back to SoCal I told Jules about it, and Jules pushed me to talk to Coach D..” Lexi thought back to the conversation. She chose to leave most of that conversation out, that resulted in her Coach saying it was a good thing she was leaving because she didn’t have the leadership qualities of a captain. “Coach D, told me I should go, that it was important to grow as a player. So I told mom, and dad. They were kind of supportive, but they wouldn’t stop me. I lost my confidence then. Maybe I should just go back to SoCal with my tail between my legs.” Lexi trailed off all of a sudden interested in the blades of grass beneath her.

            “Then what happened?” Kayla asked moving to sit down by her sister in the grass.

            “Then Ryan came to visit. The all-powerful big brother.” Lexi added with a small laugh. “He found me at the soccer field that I spent my recovery at.” She absentmindedly began rubbing her right leg that had been completely destroyed in her sophomore year with a severe ACL and MCL tear. “He told me that no matter what he would support me because he was my brother, and he had seen me grow up and if France was my next step than that’s what I needed to do. So a week later, I was living in France. I signed a 3 month contract, and I trained. I improved my speed, my passing rate, my scoring. I didn’t see a single minute of playing time though. I want to come home to America, but I wont go back to SoCal. I have meetings in a few weeks with some NWSL coaches; Utah, Orlando… Chicago.” Lexi was hesitant to mention the Red Stars. Kayla sent her a knowing look. “Stop, it’s not like that.”

            “Yeah sure.” Kayla said with a small smile wrapping her arm around her sister. “I think I’ve known from the beginning how truly passionate you are about soccer. And I cannot wait to see you play on Thursday. See if that time in France really did help you.”

            Lexi leaned against her sister. “Just so you know, if I do sign with Orlando, I’ll be taking up a permanent residence in your guest room.” Lex laughed finally feeling the tension of their conversation disappear. “Are you really sure about not finding out the gender?”

            “Oh my gosh! Not you too!”

_                                                                      _                                                          _

 

            Lexi’s conversation with her sister was still spinning in her head. “Are you nervous?” Morgan asked coming to sit next to her. They were both sitting in full kits waiting for the go ahead to get in line. Lexi and Morgan both were shocked when Jill had approached them during warm ups to give them the news that they were going to be starting this game.

            “More nervous for my sister to see me play. We had a long discussion yesterday about how I grew in France. If I don’t play well tonight, I’m worried she’ll be disappointed.” Lexi admitted to Morgan. She had arrived back at the hotel around 11 pm, and after running into Alyssa in the lobby, where they talked for almost half an hour, by the time she reached her room Morgan was out like a light.

            Mal approached them from the other side of the locker room. “Congrats on the first start Lexi.” Mal said wrapping her arms around Lexi.

            “You aren’t mad?” Lexi asked worriedly. Mal didn’t get the nod tonight for the start, but Lexi was sure that when they played in Houston, Mal would get the start over her.

            “Lexi do not even worry about it. I’m going to enjoy the first part of the game while you’re running around out there.” Mal added with a laugh before being shoved by Ashley Hatch to head out to the benches. Lexi sighed looking over at Morgan who just smiled and stood up holding out a hand to the younger girl. “Let’s go win this game.”

_                                                                      _                                                                      _

 

            “A 6th minute goal are you kidding me?!” Lexi heard as soon as she pressed the button to answer her phone. “Where was this girl when I was there?”

            “Chris, stop talking like you’re not going to be here ever again!” Lexi said with a sigh but couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face.

            “Keep playing like this, they won’t need me anymore.” Christen added with a laugh before yawning. “Now It’s 5 am here, and I have to be at practice in 2 hours so I will talk to you later okay? Go out and celebrate with a certain goalkeeper.”  
            “Christen!” Lexi said blushing, before Christen hung up on her.

            “Someone is here to see you Lexi.” Carli called out from the door of the locker room. Lexi pushed away from the wall she was standing at in an attempt to find a quiet place when she saw Christen had called her. She walked out of the locker room, feeling happy tears automatically well up in her eyes when she saw her sister, brother-in-law and her nephews all in homemade Humphrey jerseys. They were holding a sign, saying ‘Our aunt is the best forward ever’.

            “You guys are trying to kill me aren’t you?” She asked hugging her sister and planting kisses on both of her nephew’s heads.

            “We wanted to come and see you, before we had to get these two to bed.” Kai gestured to her nephews who were struggling to keep their eyes open.

            Kayla once again engulfed Lexi into a hug. “I am so beyond proud of you.” She whispered. “Call me when you get to Houston so we know you made it there safe… and god please ask that goalie out. She looks at you like your everything.” She continued before pulling away. “I’m serious.” Kayla said when she saw her sister roll her eyes.

            “Bye guys.” Lexi said wanting to finish that part of the conversation. She pushed into the locker room and then was quickly attacked by Emily and Morgan who both began chanting ‘First Goal’. This was good. This was the start of a very good run for her soccer career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while to get out! I was so upset about the roster release 2 days ago that it shot my creativity down. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up this weekend and will continue into Houston! Also, I know that Mal was the one who scored the goal against Mexico, but I thought it was very important for Lexi to get her goal while seeing her family there! Hope you are all enjoying this story so far!


	6. the greatest life

“I’m bored!” Emily’s voice carried through the lobby in their Houston lobby, speaking everyone’s thoughts in a way only she could. They had been stuck in Houston for another day when a problem in scheduling led to everyone leaving Houston tomorrow instead of today like planned. But it also left them with nothing to do in the city.

            Lexi looked up to face the others around her while she leaned against Alyssa’s side trying not to left herself give in to sleep. Everyone had gotten up early in order to check out of their hotel rooms and get breakfast before heading to the airport, when they all realized everything was wrong. Now Jill was trying to find places for them to stay, and the players were trying to find something to do. “When Morgan and I went to Catalina, we saw this little flier for a fair that was in town…” Lexi offered. “Probably would be fun.” Though if Lexi was honest, she would gladly sit next to Alyssa with her head on her shoulder all day.

            “Oh my god I totally forgot…” Morgan said shooting up from her spot next to Alex. When they had all congregated into the lobby, Morgan had drifted away from Lexi to stand awkwardly in front of the open seat next to Alex. Alex had just shot her a small tired smile moving her bag, and when the younger girl finally sat down next to her, she had wrapped her arm around the younger girl, still moving flawlessly through a conversation with Crystal and Andi. Lexi had made a mental note at the time to talk to Morgan about what had changed between the two when they were on the flight tomorrow.

            “The Dash goes there all the time. Jane, you and I can split the team. We should get everyone there.” Morgan said happily before Jill approached the group.

            “Okay, so it might not be the best, but there is a motel willing to take us in. We’re going to be staying 4 to a room though, so talk to one another. Once you have your room of 4 come find me. After that, you have the day to yourself. I’m sorry for the discrepancies.” As soon as Jill finished her statements all hell broke loose with everyone trying to figure out who wanted to room with who.

            Lexi groaned setting her forehead back on Alyssa’s shoulder. “I’m just going to let Morgan figure this out.”

            “Lexi!” She heard a voice call out recognizing it as Lindsey. “We’re rooming together; you, me, Em and Morgan.” Lexi held up a sleepy thumbs up to her. “Dang Alyssa you really kept her up all night.” Lindsey added throwing a smirk there, but it quickly fell when Lexi picked her head up to glare at her. “Kidding! Kidding! I’m kidding! I’ll see you guys at the fair.” Lindsey hurried away.

            Lexi avoided Alyssa’s eyes, grabbing her backpack where she had stored an extra pack of clothes, because she knew that anything could happen with travelling. One thing she did sense was that Alyssa wasn’t as tense. Normally whenever someone made one of those comments she was quick to tense up and pull away. This time Alyssa had just tightened her hold on Lexi’s shoulder trying to ignore Lindsey’s statement. “Go ahead and get dressed. I’ll get the group together.” Alyssa finally released her hold on Lexi’s shoulder and Lexi almost pouted at the loss of contact, but listened none the less.

            Lexi disappeared into the lobby bathroom, to change into a pair of jean shorts, and a black t-shirt. She was thankful that she had also packed a black and white flannel at her sisters’ request and she wrapped that around her waist, deciding that her white converse would go awesome with it. She paused looking at herself in the mirror before deciding to undo her pony tail, and pull it into a tight braid. Her sisters always told her that when you looked good you felt good, and she needed to feel good, because tonight was going to be the night. This was the night she was going to tell Alyssa about her feelings.

_                                  _                                  _

            Lexi was not going to chicken out, she just didn’t know how to begin the conversation. They also had never been alone. They started the time at the fair with Sofia and Morgan deciding to get a quick lunch. Then they split up, shortly after they split up when Alyssa passed her, the lemonade they were splitting as they made their way to the rides, Lexi was about to mention it when they were attacked by Allie, Ashlyn and Pinoe who were trying to see how many spinning rides they could go on before they either made themselves sick, or just gave up.

            So Alyssa, and Lexi joined them for a few rides. Lexi had the time of her life. She had worked at so many fairs growing up especially when she was a teenager, and being at the fair made her feel like she was a teenager again. She felt like a teenager with some stupid fucking crush, it felt so cliché when she turned to look at Alyssa and she had already found her looking at her. Just say something Lexi, god stop being a lovesick teenager, Lexi berated herself mentally. “Ugh…” A voice groaned pulling her out of her thoughts.

            “Regret that last ride huh?” Lexi asked with a laugh stealing a sip from the lemonade that Alyssa was holding. Alyssa and Lexi chose to sit out the last ride ‘The Scrambler’ and judging by the looks on their teammates faces, they were realived.

            “I think we should go find something to drink. Or something to make the world stop spinning.” Ashlyn said rubbing her eyes as if that would help.

            “I heard alcohol helps with that.” Alyssa said with a chuckle becoming highly amused by her teammates reactions.

            “Lexi, control her. She’s putting bad thoughts in my head.” Pinoe pouted at the younger forward.

            “Go and get some water, and find a place to sit down don’t ride anymore rides.” Lexi said burying her face in her hands trying to cover her laugh.

            “Thanks, mom.” Allie muttered under her breath, and she was pretty sure, she was cursing Ashlyn and Pinoe under her breath for dragging her out.

            Alyssa and Lexi separated from the group of 3 with a laugh, and Lexi pulled them to a grassy area where they could sit. “So I was wondering if we could talk…” Lexi said, before she felt someone wrap her arms around her.

            “Come and see the animals with us.” Morgan begged, and Lexi was going to ask who she would be going with, before she saw two blondes behind her. One she recognized from the SheBelieves Cup, and the other she didn’t recognize. Though judging from the way that their hands were interlocked and the taller one leaned about the other, she could only assume they we’re together.

            “Are you going to do introductions Brian?” The shorter girl asked a british accent heavy in her voice.

            “Oh right sorry! Lexi, this is Rachel Daly, and Kristie Mewis. They both play for the Dash.” Lexi stood up as Morgan finished the introductions. “Rachel, Kristie… This is Lexi my partner in crime.” Morgan said before wrapping an arm around Lexi pulling the two of them to follow the pair. It left Alyssa to follow behind them, wondering what Lexi had wanted to talk to her about.

_          _          _

 

            After the animals and a quick dinner, Lexi exchanged phone numbers with Rachel and Kristie having quickly become close friends with both the women. She found herself walking around the games with Alyssa. Lexi was basking in the feeling of Alyssas arm around her shoulder holding her close. Lexi was looking at all the games before stopping and gasping at one of the prizes. It was a grey bunny, nothing huge, but the soft grey fur and bright pink ears pulled her to it. “I wish I was good at fair games. I’m good at working them, not much the whole playing them, especially this one.” She said gesturing to the game where you needed to hit a small circle with a stream of water.

            “Well lucky for you,” Alyssa began coming up and handing Lexi their cup from earlier that was now filled with water. “I’m something of a pro at it.” She said grabbing a few dollars from her back pocket and handing it to the guy running the booth sitting at one of the stools when a few other people got there.

 “C’mon Lyss!” Lexi cheered as soon as the water started going, and after only a quick minute, Alyssa had won. “Yes!” Lexi hopped up and down from behind Alyssa.

“The grey rabbit.” Alyssa answered, when the guy asked what prize she wanted. Once the guy handed her the rabbit, she grabbed Lexis hand pulling her away from the booth. “For my favorite forward, who scored her first goal and got her first start.” Alyssa said handing Lexi the rabbit.

Lexi happily took the rabbit, before wrapping her arms around Alyssa in a tight hug. “Thank you so much Lyss…” She whispered, before leaning in to place a kiss on Alyssa’s cheek. “Now I have something to snuggle with when I don’t have you in France…” She whispered, and smirked when she saw the blush forming on Alyssa’s cheeks.

“I think we need to talk…” Alyssa whispered but loud enough so Lexi could hear it over the buzz of the fair. “Do you want to head back to the motel?”

Lexi nodded pulling Alyssa’s hand to her and lacing their fingers together as they walked to the exit. She wasn’t holding on tight though, giving Alyssa the opportunity to pull her hand away if she had wanted to, and judging by the way that every once in a while, she would squeeze onto Lexi’s hand… she took that as a good sign.

Lucky for them, there were already taxis waiting outside the fairgrounds. Lexi leaned against Alyssa as the driver drove them to the motel which was just outside of Houston. No words were exchanged between Lexi and Alyssa, knowing they would say everything once they had the privacy to do so. Alyssa insisted on paying the cab driver as Lexi looked around the motel. It was a bunch of building each that held two rooms, and through group chats earlier, she was happy to find out that her room and Alyssa’s room who she was sharing with obviously Becky who had been her original roommate; as well as Crystal and Carli, were right next to each other.

“Right here?” Lexi asked pointing to a porch swing hanging in between their rooms. Alyssa nodded, and Lexi was the first to sit down pulling her knees up to her chest. “I think we’ve been walking around this for too long… just shutting down every time someone mentions something other than friendship…” Lexi started when Alyssa joined her on the swing. “I don’t want to ask you to be my girlfriend, or anything… because I’m heading back to France, and then after another month I don’t know where I’m going and that’s not fair…”

“Stop.” Alyssa said breaking Lexis rambling before she could finish. “Who cares if you’re in France, or if after your done, you go to Sweden, or Portland, or even if you come to Chicago. Your still you, and if I just let distance stop this, then I’m stupid.” Alyssa said, but sighed when she noticed that Lexi was still looking straight ahead. “Lex… this is something I want to explore, I mean you’d have to bear with me because you would be my first girlfriend, but with you it doesn’t feel like I have to try. It just happens.” Alyssa added grabbing onto Lexi’s legs to turn her around so Lexi’s legs were draped over her lap.

“Come on Lex, it’s you and me. I think we did damn good with the whole long distance friendship. Give the relationship a chance.” Alyssa pulled her closer.

Lexi bit her lip leaning her head against Alyssa’s shoulder. “What if we mess it up? I don’t want our friends to pick sides.”

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it.” Alyssa said turning to cup Lexis face. “C’mon just give it a chance.”

Lexi sighed but was unable to hide her smile as she leaned in gently to press kiss to Alyssa’s lips in their first kiss. Lexi pulled back slightly a wide smile on her lips.  “Does that answer your question?”

Alyssa was just about to respond when all of a sudden a group of loud voices broke through their silence. “Finally!” Lexi turned seeing most of her teammates had finally arrived back at the motel just to see what had happened. Okay probably not how they wanted to announce their relationship in front of everyone but it worked none the less.

_          _          _

 

            Lexi was sitting up in her apartment in France waiting for her FaceTime to go off on her laptop. It was about 8 o’clock in Chicago, on Monday and she had missed her FaceTime with Alyssa yesterday and she regretted it deeply, especially after hearing how awesome her girlfriend did at the game against North Carolina.

            The forward looked at the clock on her laptop, yes it was 3 in the morning in France, but this was one of the few free times Alyssa had to talk (Monday not being their typical FaceTime day) and she had been dying to see her girlfriend after almost a month apart, but they still had another month before the China friendlies. Finally, her laptop dinged with an incoming FaceTime call, and she quickly answered. “Hey honey buns!” Lexi said happily as soon as Alyssa showed up on her laptop.

            “Really baby? That’s what you chose.” Alyssa said with a laugh. Alyssa had just gotten out of the shower, after stealing a quick practice with Sam, Alyssa and Yuki. Even though she was wishing, that she was practicing with her favorite forward.

            “I like it.” Lexi added before catching sight of herself in the smaller view finder. “Wow, you know how to pick em don’t you.” Lexi cringed seeing the huge tangle in her hair from sleeping with her hair wet.

            “Oh shut up, you look beautiful.” Alyssa said a laugh.

            “I can’t believe how good you did against North Carolina.” Lexi praised. “I mean they shot what 42 times? And you had 4 or 5 killer saves.”

            “Yet, I couldn’t save the one shot that mattered.” Alyssa muttered but when she looked up she saw how sad Lexi looked. “It’s okay though, we did better than most teams. They’re just super good.”

            “I Just hate how you talk down about yourself like that. Your good Lyss, if you weren’t Jill wouldn’t have made you the starting goal keeper.” Lexi said trying to bolster her girlfriends’ confidence from across the ocean, but she could see nothing she was saying was making an impact. “I wish I was there to make you feel better.” Lexi muttered under her breath.

            “I wish you were here too, but you’re doing awesome in France. I heard you’re getting to play a little in the CL final.” Alyssa said trying to change the topic.

            Lexi shrugged. “They’re not sure. I twisted my ankle at the last practice, and it’s not sore anymore. But according to Lyon I’ve had problems with my ankle since I got here…” Lexi muttered the last part out but knew Alyssa heard. “I’ve been in contact with Utah, Orlando and Chicago. I’m spending some time after the China friendlies to go do training with those teams. So I’ll be back in American, maybe even back with you…”

            Alyssa smiled, and was about to say something when Lexis phone started to ring. Lexi looked confused at it. “It’s Morgan, hang on.” Lexi said answering it. “Why are you still up?” She answered with a laugh, but when she heard sniffling from the other line she froze. “Moe, what’s wrong?”

            Alyssa looked up from her own phone, concern etched onto her face. “I’m… I’m sorry to call you so late…” Morgan sniffled. “Fabrice and I… we got into a fight. He left and told me to get out... I didn’t know who else to call.”

            “Moe, I’m on my way okay. I don’t care how late is is, we’ll get everything out. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Lexi said before saying goodbye to Morgan. “I have to go; I will text you with what happened.” Lexi said turning to Alyssa.

            “That’s okay, I will talk to you soon.” Alyssa said her finger hovering the end button.

            “Sending lots of kisses!” Lexi smiled, their typical goodbye after every FaceTime. As soon as they hung up, Lexi threw on her US soccer team sweatshirt, throwing on her slides as she grabbed her car keys and wallet off the kitchen table. She was thankful now more than ever that she took the time to get an international driver’s license.

            Lexi sent a quick text to Morgan letting her know she was on her way, and pulled out of her parking spot. She was thankful that Morgan only lived about 20 minutes from her, and when she pulled into a spot in front of Morgans shared town house, she saw Morgan sitting on the steps with her phone pressed against her hear, tears coming down her face. “Mom... Mom I have to go Lexi is here. I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you.” Lexi heard Morgan say as she got out of the car. As soon as Morgan had hung up, she rushed over to Lexi wrapping her in a tight hug.

            “I mentioned getting a divorce, and he completely flipped…” Morgan whispered before they pulled apart. “I knew he was going to be mad, but I didn’t know he was going to be his mad… he told me to get my stuff out before he gets home. You must have been sleeping I’m sorry…” Morgan trailed off pulling away from Lexi.

            “I wasn’t sleeping, I was facetiming Alyssa, and besides even if I was I wouldn’t care. You need me, and that’s what I’m here for.” Lexi reasoned. “Let’s get your stuff cleaned up.” Morgan nodded leading Lexi into the town house, where some stuff of hers was now on the floor, as she tried to get everything in the living room so when Lexi did get there, they just had to pack up.

            “Can… Can I stay with you?” Morgan asked her eyes still puffy from crying. “I can sleep on the couch.” She said before grabbing some of her clothes, loading them into a trash bag seeing as when they moved in, they had used boxes for a good number of clothes, leaving her with nothing to pack in.

            “No sleeping on the couch necessary.” Lexi argued, before disappearing into Morgans room to grab some of the pictures she knew Morgan would want that included pictures with her family, the national team, and one she kept from the 2015 World Cup. Lexi came out putting the pictures in an envelope to keep them safe. “Wouldn’t be the last time we shared a bed.” Lexi added with a laugh thinking about the last night of the Mexico friendlies.

            “I’m so lucky to have you.” Morgan said before wrapping Lexi into another hug.

            “It’s all because of you… Actually maybe we should actually thank Jill for rooming us together, it eventually led to this.” Lexi said before pulling away to finish cleaning up.

            It took them until almost 5 in the morning when they finally finished. Lexi was absolutely exhausted, but knowing that Morgan needed her help was keeping her awake. As Lexi waited in the living room for Morgan to double check the whole apartment, she pretended not to notice when Morgan left her wedding ring on the counter in their kitchen.

            “Come on… Let’s go and get some sleep.” Lexi said wrapping her arm around Morgan and steering her out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after the next two chapters, which will span across the China friendlies, we are going to be being more consistent with the story! I hope you all are enjoying the story!


	7. hold onto me

            Lexi grabbed the Gatorade bottle squirting her face with it, as the sun beat down on her in an uncharacteristically hot day in Salt Lake. Kelley sat on the side lines trying her best to hear what Laura Harvey and the other assistant coaches were saying, but it wasn’t working seeing as every time Kelley scooched down a little bit closer they moved further away. Lexi rolled her eyes approaching the defender. “Hear anything?” She asked setting the water bottle onto the bench and began to stretch out her legs.

            “Sorry, I tried. God! Could you imagine if we get Christen AND you?” Kelley asked before clapping her hands over her mouth. “We’re going to pretend you didn’t hear that.”

            Lexi rolled her eyes at Kelley’s antics grateful for the time she was getting with the older women. She had come into Utah earlier than her other National team teammates to get some training and try outs with the Utah coaches. Kelley all but forced her to stay in her house with her instead of the hotel. “You know Christen isn’t a done deal?” She asked peeking over her eyelashes at Kelley. “She still isn’t sure if she wants to leave Sweden.”

            “She wants to be closer to Tobin, I think we can all understand how that feels.” Kelley sighed looking down towards her coach.

            “Speaking of… Do Alex and Allie know you’ve seen her?” Lexi asked, the her in question being the former US goal keeper Hope. Since meeting and getting to know one another during January Camp, Lexi quickly learned of the goalkeeper and defenders’ relationship or lack thereof now. Lexi hadn’t thought much of it until spending the day in Seattle when visiting home a few weeks back.

_          _          _ (Flashback)

            Lexi had been just leaving one of the cafes in the heart of the city, where she had spent the night after training and trying out with the Seattle Reign coaches when she ran into Kelley carrying to to-go cups of coffee. They had exchanged pleasant greetings with each other, when Lexi gestured to the two cups of coffee. “Seeing someone for coffee?”

            “What? No! No… No. Just got to get my caffeine fix in.” Kelley stammered nervously.

            “Kell… what’s going on?” A taller women approached the duo and Lexi would have known her anywhere. She had watched too many games with her in goal, to not know her.

            “Your Hope Solo.” Lexi said pointing at the taller women who know had her arm wrapped around Kelley.

            “And you’re not going to say anything…” Kelley practically begged handing her cup of coffee to Hope. “Please Lexi. I’ll explain everything later. Let’s do lunch in like 2 hours please.” Kelley asked fidgeting with the side of Hopes shirt.

            “Of course. Just text me the address.”

_          _          _ (Present Time)

            At lunch that day, Kelley went on and on about how her relationship with Hope had been over for almost 2 years now after the Rio Olympics fiasco that occurred. Over the course of Kelley’s injury however, she had grown in contact with the women again, but their bare relationship was just left to random visits when Kelley wasn’t rehabbing and doing their best to stay away from their friends who would make any assumptions. It had been a risk even going out in public together, but Kelley had been tired of hiding at least from the outside world.

            “No, they don’t know. Just a few days ago, we were all skyping and I thought I could tell them, but as soon as they asked what I wanted to tell them. I just panicked and said I was doing better at rehab.” Kelley said placing her face in her hands. “I just feel like I can’t tell them or their going to shun me.”

            Lexi rubbed her back. “If they aren’t happy, then maybe they’re not your real true friends.” Lexi almost felt bad saying it knowing they were her teammates. “I saw how Hope looked at you that day in Seattle, when she picked you up after lunch. If they would just see how she looked at you. They would understand.” The forward stood up.

            “You make it sound so easy.” Kelley muttered. “I mean, you and Alyssa no one can deny how perfect you two are.” The defender said. She had yet to see the two actually together as a couple, but from what she heard from Alex, Allie, and even Becky she knew how great the two were.

            “Trust me…” Lexi said standing up from the bench to start to stretch again, “It’s easy to be perfect when we’re barely together.” She said pulling her right leg up and holding it behind her for a quick stretch.

            “It’s amazing. Sometimes distance makes the heart grow fonder, and them sometimes distance can destroy a couple. Just look at Alex and Serv the distance got too much for them.” Kelley said causing Lexi to almost loose her balance.

            “Wait… what happened between Alex and Servando?” She asked placing both feet firmly on the ground so she wouldn’t fall over.

            “Alex wanted a divorce. Told me that being across the country from Serv was too hard. They agreed to both be friends though.” Kelley shrugged, like she didn’t just deliver a complete bombshell to Lexi. “I’m sure she’s going to mention something to the team later.”

            “Yeah… I’m sure she will.” Lexi muttered, before turning to face the coaches as they approached.

            “Alright Lexi, we just want to see one more thing.” Laura said before kicking some balls out onto the field. “I want to see how well you are with your head.”

_          _          _

            The following day, Kelley dropped Lexi off at the hotel early, with a promise they would see each other before Lexi left Salt Lake, and that Lexi would call Kelley if she heard anything from Laura. Looking back on the day before, Lexi thought her training went relatively well, but she knew that her try outs were far from over. After their game in Ohio, Lexi would be travelling to Orlando, Houston and finally ending in Chicago for try outs. She had decided against Sky Blue, Portland, and North Carolina because they could not promise her every game playing time.

            Granted Orlando couldn’t either, but Lexi also couldn’t turn down being closer to her nephews and older sister. In her head Lexi knew that the team she was hoping for most was Utah, getting a chance to play with a coach as passionate and caring as Laura Harvey was something she wanted and she believed would help her grow. In her heart though, she knew Chicago was where she wanted to be. Playing with some of her favorite people like Alyssa, Julie, and Sofia would be just what she needed with get accumulated back to the states. She just had to wait and see what would happen.

            Lexi plopped down onto the couch in the lobby seeing Tony and Jill look up at the arrival but look away and continue to talk amongst themselves. The young forward knew she had to wait a while for anyone to get there, but she wanted to get there and be settled in before everyone came bursting through the door. Lexi sent a quick text to Alyssa.

           

Lexi: I got to the hotel, can’t wait to see you and give you tons of kisses.

 

            Lexi knew if Alyssa didn’t text her back she was still on the flight, so she wasn’t fully expecting a text back but grinned when her phone vibrated, seeing Alyssas name (complete with a heart emoji) pop up on her phone with a text.

 

Alyssa: Sounds great baby.

Alyssa: Julie, Sof and I are all waiting for a taxi to get here.

Lexi: Already? When did you guys leave? Not that I’m complaining!

Alyssa: We left Chicago really early, cause we wanted direct.

Lexi: See you when you get here, can’t wait!

 

            Lexi stood up from the couch when she saw Jill and Dawn approaching her. That was never a good sign. “Hey Lexi, we just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing?” Dawn said gesturing so Lexi could sit back down.

            “I’m doing great.” Lexi said confused but sat back down on the couch. Dawn and Jill exchanged a look. “Is everything okay?”

            “That’s what we’re hoping you’ll tell us. We have been in contact with your coach in Lyon. He said you twisted your ankle and probably weren’t at one hundred percent.” Jill said sitting down next to Lexi as Dawn pulled a chair up.

            “Figured you got here a little early, so I could check it out. So if you are one hundred percent we don’t need to use conditioning time to check on you.” Lexi nodded putting her foot up on the chair.

            “I didn’t have an ankle issue…” Lexi said looking to both Dawn and Jill. “I swear; I wouldn’t lie about this. I messed up my ankle in high when I tore a tendon in it, so I would tell you if I thought something was wrong.”

            Dawn nodded telling that Lexi was being honest with her. “I do believe you, but if I don’t check you out and something happens, and it turns out to be something like what kept some of our other players, I wouldn’t forgive myself.” Lexi nodded, as Dawn walked her through different movements to do to test her ankle strength. Dawn pushed on it, and moved it herself as well before standing up after almost 5 minutes.

            “Well?” Lexi asked putting her ankle down nervously.

            “Everything seems okay, but I know you had training with Utah yesterday. So I want you to ice it tonight, and I’m going to do another quick check tomorrow before conditioning.” Dawn said standing up and gesturing for Jill to follow her.

            Lexi felt so confident coming in to camp, but now that she was worried about her ankle she felt like maybe her playing time would suffer. Lexi sighed ready to pull out her phone and text Morgan about it when she heard the automatic doors open, and someone completely run into her. “Sof!” Lexi called out wrapping her arms around the girl.

            “Sofia, I don’t think you’re the one she wants to see.” Lexi heard Julie say coming up and pulling Sofia away from Lexi. The forward tried to hide her smile, as Julie pulled Sofia away to where Becky, Abby Smith and Amy Rodriquez had just walked in to the hotel. Lexi would have normally been star struck with seeing A-Rod in person, and back after almost 2 years away from the national team, but she was too busy being star struck by the goal keeper standing outside the door who had just hung up her phone.

            Lexi was trying to wait patiently for Alyssa to finally make her way into the hotel, so as soon as she made it she practically bum rushed her. Thankfully, Alyssa had been expecting her and had her arms open to wrap her girlfriend into a hug. “I missed you!” Lexi whispered pressing her face into Alyssa’s neck. Alyssa turned her head to plant a kiss on her girlfriends cheek. “This was too long apart, let’s agree to never do it again.”

            Alyssa laughed pulling back slightly but not being able to go far with how tight Lexi had a hold on her. “Well it depends on how well your meeting with Utah went.” Alyssa said looking down at her girlfriend.

            Lexi sighed deeply pulling away from Alyssa stubbornly. “I don’t know how it went Coach Harvey is kind of hard to read.”

            “Tell me about it.” Becky said approaching with Amy Rodriquez. “Kelley was telling us you had a meeting with her the other morning. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I wanted to introduce Amy to Lexi.”

            “Nice to meet you Amy.” Lexi said pulling away from Alyssa to shake Amys hand. “I’ve seen you play before, I can’t wait to play alongside of you.”

            “The same goes for you, and I hope we get a chance to play in Utah together.” Amy said with a smirk, before turning to face the opening doors of the hotel. “I’m sorry, I have to go to attack someone.” The older women said, a trouble maker look on her face before she took off attacking the back of the brunette that walked through the door.

            “The new kids are back together.” Lexi said causing Becky and Alyssa to shoot her weird looks. “What?” Lexi asked crossing her arms looking at the two of them. “You guys act like I wasn’t a total fangirl of the national team.” Lexi reasoned causing the two to begin to laugh.

            “In all seriousness though,” Becky said turning to face Lexi fully. “Laura told me she was going to be at our game at Rio Tinto, and I doubt it’s to watch me and Amy. I don’t want to freak you out by telling you, but it’s also just a warning.” Becky added with a laugh.

            “I’m just full of nerves, she knows that I’m meeting with other teams, but I really would love to play for her.” Lexi admitted. “But I also just want to play for a team in the NWSL.”

            “You will baby.” Alyssa said pulling her close. Most of their FaceTime calls consisted of Lexi worrying about if she would get a place on any NWSL team, or if she would have to continue her time overseas which although was a great experience, she wanted to be back with her friends and family stateside.

            “Your confidence in me is appreciated…” Lexi laughed pressing into Alyssa’s side before the couple was run into and Lexi was pulled away by Lindsey and Emily. “What… What are you doing?” Lexi asked laughing as the two dragged her to the couch she had been at earlier.

            “So, we all know that Morgan is single.” Lindsey started on one side of her.

            “And we know that Alex is single now.” Emily continued.

            “No. Whatever you guys are planning, I don’t want to be a part of it.” Lexi moved to stand up before the duo grabbed her arms pulling her back down.

            “Come on! We all want our girls to be happy, they just need a little push.” Lindsey said wrapping an arm around Lexi to hold her in place.

            “Some people just figure it out on their own.” Lexi reasoned before looking over at Alyssa who was now standing with Tobin, Amy, and another defender she didn’t recognize.

            “Yeah, but they take forever!” Emily complained. “Just look at you and Alyssa.” Lexi shot Emily an offended look. “I’m kidding, you two actually had to get to know each other! But Alex and Moe have known each other for 4 years now!” Emily reasoned to the forward.

            Lexi couldn’t believe that Lindsey and Emily were actually talking her into this. “Okay, if nothing happens by the time we head to Cleaveland we will do something okay? But we have to let them handle it here in Salt Lake.” Lexi reasoned back to the two. She could see that Lindsey and Emily were trying to agree with each other.

            “Fine.” Lindsey muttered under her breath. “Can we at least mention it to Morgan when she gets here? See what she thinks about Alex still? All 4 of us can go down to the pool or something.” Lindsey asked hesitantly.

            Lexi sighed seeing she wouldn’t win this argument. “Just text me when she gets here, and I’ll meet you guys whenever.” Morgan wasn’t supposed to get in until later tonight, and this was also one of the first camps, besides her first one, when Morgan wouldn’t be rooming with her. With some nerves, she had reached out to Jill to request rooming with Alyssa.

            “Good afternoon everyone!” Jills voice carried out across the lobby. “So as you may notice we don’t have everyone here.” Lexi looked around recognizing that some players from Seattle, and the players from Orlando still weren’t there. “With plane delays, we’re going to push back our briefing and do a quick one during breakfast. The day is yours today, you guys all know the drill by now.” This statement caused everyone to nod.

            Lexi stood up. “Just text me okay, we will meet up later.” Lexi said standing up causing Emily and Lindsey to excitedly nod at her. Lexi stood up grabbing her bag from the couch she was sitting at earlier.

            “You ready to head up?” Alyssa asked coming up and placing her hand on the small of Lexi’s back. Lexi let her hand release her suitcase before wrapping her arms around Alyssa’s shoulders. “What? Miss me for the 10 minutes we spent apart.” Alyssa laughed but wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist.

            “Just thinking about relationships… Made me realize how much I can’t wait to be in the same country as you again… hopefully.” Lexi said looking up at Alyssa.

            “C’mon lets go up to the room…” Alyssa said pulling away but still holding onto one of Lexis hands. They ended up joining Julie in the elevator.

            “I’m not looking forward to being all alone tonight.” Julie said with a laugh. “Christen wanted to room with me here at Salt Lake but she’s not getting in until tomorrow.”

            “You’ll be lucky if you even see her. I thought it was a while since I last saw Lex…” Alyssa started causing Lexi to smile up at her and lean into her. “But Christen and Tobin haven’t seen each other in even longer.”

            “I don’t care. She’s rooming with Tobin in Cleveland, I am keeping her with us here in Salt Lake.” Julie added with a laugh.

            “Well just so you know I’m coming into your room tomorrow morning to attack Christen.” Lexi said with a laugh. Lexi hadn’t seen Christen since before Mexicos friendlies, due to training not only in France but also in the United States. She missed one of her closest friends like crazy. FaceTimes, phone calls and texts were not enough.

            “You don’t have a key.” Julie shot back with a smirk.

            “We have a connecting room.” Lexi added with a laugh causing Julie to groan. “And I’m sure you’ll be over before lights off. I’ll make you leave it unlocked.”

            “Alyssa your girlfriend is evil.” Julie muttered, but still pulled Lexi into the hug she didn’t get in the lobby. “Yet I can’t wait to have you in Chicago.” Lexi laughed as Julie whispered that in her ear.

            “I haven’t even had try outs with Chicago.” Lexi said looking between two of her favorite Red Stars players. “And they have to offer me a position.”

            “Rory would be crazy not to offer you a striker position.” Lexi and Julie both raised their eyebrows at the goal keeper. “Okay, he’d have to be insane to not offer you a position.” Lexi nodded, when the elevator dinged and the three walked to their rooms which were down at the end of the hallway.

            “Do you guys want to go find a coffee shop in a few hours?” Julie asked the two standing outside their room.

            “Depends on when Moe gets here. Sonny, Lindsey, Moe and I are all going to hit the pool.” Lexi explained.

            “But I can go.” Alyssa said taking the room key out of their folder.

            “Sounds good, I’ll text you guys later.” Julie said, as they opened the doors at the same time.

            Lexi walked into their room flopping down onto the bed closest to the window. “God sometimes hotel beds are so comfy.” She said letting her body sink into the bed. After a few moments, she noticed Alyssa was laying on the opposite bed. “Watcha doing?” Lexi asked, knowing Alyssa always liked the bed by the window, which is why she had chosen to lay on the bed.

            “What do you mean?” Alyssa asked sitting up to look at Lexi.

            Lexi scotched over on the bed, and patted the spot next to her. “Come lay with me.” Lexi didn’t know if this was pushing it, but after being separated from almost a month, all she wanted to do was be in Alyssa’s’ arms.

            Alyssa smiled pulling herself off the opposite bed coming to lay down next to Lexi. “I didn’t want to push you. I know we’ve been dating what… a month or 2 now? And we’ve barely seen each other.” Lexi buried her head into Alyssa’s shoulder.

            “I hate being across the ocean from you.” Lexi said staring up at Alyssa.

            “You know I was thinking… and I know you don’t have a place on Chicago’s team, but if you somehow end up there.” Alyssa continued. Lexi could tell she was nervous. “I want you to stay in my apartment. I mean for financial reasons obviously.” Alyssa added trying to come up with some excuse.

            “Yeah totally financial reasons.” Lexi nodded. “That sounds awesome… Now my heart is telling me to go for Chicago a lot more.” Lexi leaned down capturing Alyssa’s lips in a sweet kiss.

            “I need more than that after 2 months of not kissing.” Alyssa grinned pulling Lexi down to her again to kiss her again. Lexi pressed her lips tightly against Alyssas running her hands up and down her arms. Lexi felt them shift so Alyssa was now on top of her.

            “This is new.” Lexi grinned looking up at Alyssa.

            “Is it okay?” Alyssa asked leaning down so her lips were just hovering over Lexis.

            Lexi nodded pushing herself up to push their lips together, and pulling Alyssa down so they were flush against each other. It almost seemed like their lips went meant to go together, and after a little over two months without being with each other all Lexi wanted to do was kiss her. “Lyss.” Lexi whispered pushing Alyssas shoulder slightly. Alyssa quickly pulled away, concern etche onto her face. “I’m okay… I just remembered I need to ice my ankle, and with going out tonight with Moe, Linds and Sonny. I should do it now…” Lexi said feeling bad because even she wanted to keep kissing Alyssa.

            “It’s okay.” Alyssa said standing up, leaving Lexi to look up at her sadly. “Hey, don’t worry I’m just going to get ice for you. I’ll be right back baby.” Alyssa leaned down gently kissing her, before grabbing the ice bucket from the dresser and leaving for the hallway.

            Lexi sighed grabbing her phone off the night stand seeing a text from Morgan almost 5 minutes ago.

 

Moe: I just got a taxi, supposed to be at the hotel in like 30 minutes.

Moe: Never mind GPS says 40 now. Stupid traffic.

 

            Lexi laughed grateful that Morgan would be there soon. She was not looking forward however, to the conversation that would be coming in the next hour. Lexi quickly sent Morgan a text back.

 

Lexi: Sounds awesome! I’ve missed you after 2 weeks, lol.

Lexi: Night swimming tonight with Linds, Sonny and me?

Moe: The apartment is far too quiet ha-ha

Moe: That sounds like trouble…

Moe: I’m in.

 

            Lexi rolled her eyes at her best friend, before heading down to the foot of the bed where her backpack was. She grabbed her laptop, planning on curling up with Alyssa to watch a movie, while she iced her ankle and waited to start her night. The forward also grabbed her stuffed grey bunny that Alyssa won her at the fair in Houston. She went up and flopped on the side of the bed that was closest to the window. She was only scrolling through Netflix for a minute when she heard the door open, and was greeted by Alyssa with the ice bucket.

            “Scary movie or Romantic movie?” Lexi asked, she had 2 movies in her watch later, The Conjuring and The Spectaular Now.

            “Oh baby, I know how much you love watching scary movies, but you wont watch them alone.” Alyssa shot back at Lexi with a smile as she put ice in a plastic bag and grabbed a washcloth.

            “Okay. I didn’t think it would be that scary! But by the time I realized I was too deep in.” Lexi justified. They were referring about the time last month when Lexi thought it would be a good idea to watch the movie ‘Before I Wake’ in the middle of the night, and had to FaceTime Alyssa because she was too scared to go to sleep.

            “We can watch the horror movie.” Alyssa said handing Lexi her bag of ice before laying down next to her, looking at the stuffed animal between them. “Really?”

            “I take him everywhere.” Lexi said grabbing the bunny after setting the ice on her ankle. “He’s my cuddle bug when I don’t have you.”

            “Well now I’m here.” Alyssa said pulling Lexi close as she pressed play on the movie. “So you don’t need him for now.” Lexi didn’t budge tightening her hold. “Okay, he can cuddle with us.” Lexi laughed tucking herself under Alyssas chin to watch the movie.

_          _          _

           

            “Baby… wake up.” Alyssa whispered, shaking Lexi who had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. “Your phone is going off.” Lexi slowly sat up rubbing her eyes reaching across Alyssa to grab her phone. She groaned when she looked at it.

 

            Moe: 1 Missed Call

            Linds: 3 Missed Calls

            Sonny: 8 Missed Calls

 

            That didn’t even cover the amount of texts she had. Lexi sighed sitting up and calling Lindsey back. “Hey I’m sorry I was napping… do you want to meet down at the pool?”

            “Yes! We’ve been distracting Morgan this whole time. Sonny was blowing up your phone before we even knew what she was doing.” Lindsey added with a laugh.

            “That explains the 8 missed calls.” Lexi started to laugh grabbing the ice, and Lexi was about to bring it to the bathroom when Alyssa stood up so she could get ready. “I will meet you guys down at the pool in like 5 minutes.”

            “Hmmm, don’t let Alyssa distract you when she sees you in your bikini.” Lindsey said.

            “Bye Linds.” Lexi hung up the phone with a laugh. She pulled her teal top, and began dugging for her floral bottoms when Alyssa walked out.

            “I’m going to go and get coffee with Julie, and some others.” She said wrapping her arms around Lexis waist before catching sight of the bikini top she pulled out. “You know, maybe I should come down to the pool with you. Make sure no one is looking at you in this.”

            Lexi laughed turning in Alyssas arms. “Go and get coffee, I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Lexi kissed Alyssa quickly before pushing her away. “Go!”

            When Lexi heard the door close, she sighed and began to get ready. Hoping that Morgan wouldn’t be upset with the conversation tonight.


	8. fighting love

By the time Lexi made her way down to the pool, on the bottom floor, Moe, Lindsey and Sonny were all there. “Bought time you got here.” Moe said climbing out of the pool and wrapping her arms around Lexi.

            “Moe! Get off me!” Lexi cried out laughing as the water soaked through the cover up she was wearing.

            “No! I missed you!” Morgan laughed just tightening her hold on the younger player. Finally pulling away to get back into the shallow end of the water where Lindsey and Sonnett were. Lexi pulled off her cover up placing it on one of the chairs where the other girls stuff was. She rolled her eyes hearing Sonnett whistle behind her.

            “Damn, Alyssa’s lucky she scooped you up when she did.” Sonnet winked causing Lexi to look around making sure no one could see her, and flipping her off. “I kid, you know this. Ever since you met Alyssa, no one else ever stood a chance.”

            Lexi smiled sinking onto the steps of the pool rejoicing in the hot water. “I never thought I would enjoy hot pool water.” Lexi said getting onto the third step so the water was already up to her neck while sitting.

            “Isn’t it kind of funny how different it was at the start of our last friendlies?” Lexi said looking between her three friends. “I mean, Lindsey you and your boyfriend were broken up. Moe was with irrelevant…” Lexi continued enjoying how now even Morgan could laugh at that night almost a month ago.

            “You and Lyss were embarrassingly pining after each other.” Morgan said pushing away from the stairs to float along the shallow end.

            “The only thing that hasn’t changed is Sonnett completely drooling over Raso every chance she gets.” Emily quickly stood up bouncing her looks between Lindsey, Morgan and Lexi.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Emily said trying to become very interested in the liner of the pool. “And as soon as I’m in my room tonight I will be killing whoever told you. So Morgan enjoy your starting midfield position.” Emily said shooting a glare Lindsey’s way.

            “Oh come on Em, you guys make me sick whenever I’m over at your apartment. Your heart eyes are worse than Lexi and Alyssa’s.” Lindsey said before avoiding a splash sent by Lexi.

            “I thought we were ganging up on Emily, how did me and Alyssa still end up being a part of it?” Lexi said but finally treaded deeper into the water.

            “Because you’re the newest couple for now, and I don’t think any of us thought that we would ever see Alyssa in a relationship.” Morgan started.

            “At least with anyone on the team.” Lindsey finished.

            “And especially not as happy as you make her.” Emily added, and all three of them awed at the blush that had crept up Lexis face.

            “She makes me happy too.” Lexi shrugged before quickly dunking under water trying to get away from her friends prying eyes.

            “You know… by tournament of nations, we could all be in relationships.” Lindsey said, causing Lexi to take a deep breath unsure of how Morgan was going to react. “I’ll hopefully be with Tommy, Lexi and Alyssa are obviously going to still be together, Sonny will hopefully be with Raso if she gets an ounce of courage, and Moe will be with Alex.”

            “What?” Morgan asked leaning against the far wall of the shallow end like she hadn’t been paying attention until her and Alex’s names got mentioned.

            “C’mon Moe… We saw the way you guys were sitting together when we were in Houston…”

            “And the way that you two were practically all over each other at the airport before you guys left.”

            Emily and Lindsey continued, leaving Lexi to drift back. They were able to call back multiple moments from before Lexi even knew the three of them, but there was something that Lexi knew that they didn’t. “I saw the way she called you every day after what happened that night.” Lexi said getting Morgans attention. “She called you the next morning, it was like 6 am in Orlando just so she could find out what happened. Because you had left her a voicemail crying. She talked to me you had been in the shower. She was panicked, because all she knew was that at almost 3 am in France you were crying and she missed your call.”

            “You guys! Stop!” Morgan said rubbing her face over her hands. “She’s married… She doesn’t want me.”

            “She’s not.” Lexi said taking a few cautious steps to her friend. “Kelley told me while I was training.”

            Morgan looked up at her sadly. “Are you sure?” Lexi nodded.

            “Kelley said that the distance just got too much for them, but they’re still friends.” Lexi said rubbing Morgans back.

            “Hey look,” Lindsey said looking out the glass windows to see Alex, Ashlyn, Pinoe and Allie all pulling up to their hotel. The trio looked up not noticing Morgan had gotten out of the pool and was drying off with one of the towels on the loungers. They watched as Allie said something to Alex, when Alex just shrugged putting her phone back into her purse. Lexi sighed ready to turn around to continue their conversation with Morgan when she noticed Morgan was now out of the water looking at her phone.

            “Everything okay?” Sonnett asked breaking the quietness of the pool area.

            Morgan was looking at her phone staring at the text messages she had received since they had been in the pool. She had a few from her families group chat, a few from other members of the national team inviting her to places, and 3 from Alex.

 

A-Morgs: Hey I’m at the airport

A-Morgs: I don’t know if you’re doing anything tonight…

A-Morgs: If you’re not… can I see you?

 

            Morgan sighed showing the trio as they all got out of the pool grabbing towels. “Are you going to go?” Lexi asked wrapping one towel around her body due to her cover-up now being soaked, and wrapping one around her hair.

            Morgan shrugged as Lindsey and Sonnett began getting back into the clothes they wore down. “Tobin wants us to go to Whole Foods with her.” Lindsey explained having checked their phone. “Moe are you going to be okay?” She asked walking up and rubbing her friends back.

            “Yeah I’ll be okay.” Morgan nodded but smiled sneakily. “Can you get me some of those kettle chips we got in Houston? I’ll pay you when you get back.” Lindsey rolled her eyes wrapping Morgan in a hug.

            “Of course, I’ll text you when you get back. If your not up, or your busy I can give it to you tomorrow.” Lindsey said before moving away so Sonnett could give Morgan a hug.

            “Text us when you figure anything out okay?” Sonnett said as she pulled away, and followed Lindsey out of the pool area.

            Lexi watched as Morgan walked over to the patio furniture pushing open the door. Lexi followed her joining at one of the tables looking up at the stars. “I haven’t seen stars like this until I went home.” Lexi said pulling her legs up to her chest enjoying being able to actually see the stars, not like they ever got to see in France.

            “I need you to go to Chicago.” Morgan said after a minute burying her face into her hands. “Don’t get me wrong I love my Chicago family, Danny and Vanessa are two of my best friends. But I need you in Chicago.” Lexi realized that Morgan was now crying so she scooted her chair over wrapping her arm around Morgan.

            “If I get an offered spot, I’m going to Chicago, but I have to have a backup plan that’s what these tryouts are.” Morgan nodded understanding where Lexi was coming from. “Alyssa asked me to move in with her.” Lexi continued, causing Morgan to sit up with a smile on her face.

            “I call being a bridesmaid in your wedding.” Morgan said causing Lexi to laugh.

            “Way too early to think about that.” Lexi said before looking at Morgans phone that lit up with another text.

            “I told her I was going to see her.” Morgan said smiling, and then letting it fall. “I don’t feel like I should let myself have the feelings that I do. I mean, I just got divorced. So did she.”

            “That is something you need to talk to her about… She probably wants to meet to tell you about the divorce. If you need me to get you out just text me like Pancakes or something and I’ll call. If you say Blueberry pancakes, I’ll even cry you can put me on speaker.” Morgan laughed wrapping her arms around Lexi tightly.

            “Your probably my best friend Lexi. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Morgan said standing up. “You heading in?” She asked as Lexi remained at the table.

            “No... I’m going to enjoy some fresh air for a while.” Lexi said before waving goodbye to Morgan as she watched the older girl walk out of the pool area.

            Lexi checked her emails, before hovering over one from her advisor back at SoCal. Lexi clicked on it, for probably the 50th time since it had been sent but she had never read it. She was too nervous too. Lexi sighed before deciding to exit out of it not willing to ruin the mood that still radiated from being back with the national team, from being back with Alyssa.

            Lexi almost dropped her phone when she saw she was getting a FaceTime. She selected the answer button. “Jules?” She asked hopeful seeing the stars like the phone was haphazardly thrown down. “Hello?” She asked before the phone shifted.

            “Lexi…” The first face she saw Brittany who looked like she was seeing a ghost which couldn’t have been that hard of a thought. “How have you been?”  
            “I’ve been okay. Where’s Jules?” She asked, but she would know the only place to see the stars that well in California. Playa Del Rey, their favorite hang out whenever they needed to calm down.

            “I think… I think she butt dialed you.” Brittany admitted all of a sudden feeling nervous while talking to Lexi.

            “Brittany! What are you doing? Come get in the water!” Lexi heard Jules voice call out followed by others from the SoCal soccer team.

            “Lexi, don’t call this number. Or… any of the girls.” Brittany said sadly. “We just got over knowing you weren’t coming back. Don’t put Jules through anymore heart break.” Brittany said before hanging up the FaceTime before Lexi could say anything else.

            Lexi set the phone down feeling tears well up in her eyes. She set her elbows on the table, trying to rub her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She could feel the tears falling anyways. She knew leaving like how she did was not how she wanted to end her time at SoCal but she never thought it would end up like this. She missed the time she spent with Jules and Brittany where they would stay up until midnight binging whatever cooking show they could find on Netflix, and then until 3 am during homework they had forgotten about. She missed camping on the beach whenever they had a weekend off from soccer. She sometimes just missed being a college student.

            “Linds, Sonny?” She heard a voice in the pool area and quickly moved to wipe her tears with her towel. The voice came out to the patio. “Lexi right?” Lexi nodded trying not to make eye contact with whoever was there.

            “Um... Lindsey and Emily went out with Tobin.” Lexi said refusing to turn around to show her tear stained face.

            “I know... I was trying to find them to go to Whole Foods… Are you okay?” Tobin asked sitting down where Morgan was sitting a few minutes’ prior.

            “I’m okay. I just need a good cry. It’s been a while since I felt like I could cry.” Lexi answered as easy as she could.

            “Hey I don’t blame you. Sometimes you have to have scheduled crying time, sometimes it comes out of nowhere.” Tobin said rubbing her arm. “Want to tell me what spurred this crying moment?”

            “My college friends hate me.” Lexi said causing more tears to form in her eyes. “I didn’t even know I was too worried about what was going on with me, then how they were doing.” Lexis hands were shaking as she spoke.

            “Why do you think they hate you?” Tobin asked. Tobin had never met Lexi, this being the first camp they were together out, but Christen had told Tobin all about the young girl. Plus if Christen ever found out she let anyone cry, most specifically someone Christen had described as her little sister, without at least trying to help Christen would kill her. “I don’t think anyone could be capable of hating you from what I’ve heard.”

            “My old roommate at college, facetimed me. I was so excited I hadn’t heard from her in so long. She butt dialed me, my other friend basically told me she was finally happy, after I left that I couldn’t break her heart anymore… She told me to never call them or anyone on the team ever again.” Lexi sighed trying to calm herself down. “And I’ve been going to tryouts with NWSL teams, and I think I’m exhausted.” Lexi added with a laugh, which sounded more like sadness than happiness typically associated with laughing.

            “Who are you trying out with?” Tobin asked trying to change the subject to get a smile on the youngest forwards face.

            “Utah, Chicago, Seattle, Orlando, and Houston.” Lexi listed counting them off on her fingers.

            “And who do you want to go to the most?” Tobin asked, seeing Lexis breathing started to level out.

            “Chicago.” Lexi smiled thinking of all the people she had in Chicago.

            “And I think I know why.” Tobin said with a smile before her phone went off with a text from Sonnett. “Their waiting for me in the lobby. Are you going to be okay?” Tobin asked standing up.

            “Yeah… thank you Tobin. I see what Christen sees in you. She’s lucky.” Lexi smiled and watched as Tobin blushed.

            “I’m the lucky one.” Tobin smiled before pushing out of the patio door. Tobin pulled out her phone pulling up her messages to her girlfriend.

 

Tobin: Just got the chance to talk to your little sister.

Tobin: Was having a rough night.

Tobin: Will probably need a million hugs.

Tobin: But I get them first.

 

            Tobin smirked as she entered the lobby, seeing Alyssa, Julie, Becky and Amy enter with smoothies. She knew Christen wouldn’t get the messages until she got off her flight later tonight, so at least she could get Lexi more help if she needed it. “Alyssa!” Tobin called over to the group, Alyssa quickly turned around holding two smoothies, Tobin assumed the other was for Lexi. “Lexi is out on the patio by the pool. I think she needs someone.” Tobin said watching as Alyssa’s face dropped. “She’s okay. I got her settled down, but she probably needs someone now. I think you’re just the person.” Tobin said before joining Emily and Lindsey by the door.

            Meanwhile, back at the patio Lexi was still trying to calm herself down, but Tobin was a huge help. She sent Christen a quick text about Tobin, but now was scrolling through her phone pictures mostly pictures of her, Brittany and Jules thinking about the old times they used to have. “Penny for your thoughts beautiful?” Lexi heard Alyssa’s voice coming from the patio door. Lexi turned around smiling as Alyssa walked over to the table she was sitting at setting the smoothie down in front of her as well as a sandwich from the café they were at.

            “I’m thinking I have the best girlfriend ever, and that I could really use a kiss.” Lexi said reaching up for Alyssa who leaned down pressing a sweet and soft kiss to her girlfriend.

            “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Alyssa asked sitting in the previously occupied seats. Lexi shook her head. “Okay, you want to go up to the room and eat?” Alyssa asked again, and this time Lexi nodded grabbing onto her smoothie, as Alyssa grabbed the sandwich for them to share.

            Before Alyssa could get to far away, Lexi pulled on Alyssa’s hand making her stop. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you or anyone who I know here, but I’m so lucky to have you, to have all of you. You make me a better person even when I don’t feel like one.” Lexi said grabbing onto Alyssas hand.

            “You make me better person to. Everyone who you meet is impacted by you for the better.” Alyssa said as they walked back into the pool room so Lexi could grab her cover-up and they began to walk to the elevator, but what Alyssa had previously said still ran through her mind.

            “Maybe not everyone…” Lexi muttered, and if Alyssa heard her, she thankfully didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual! but I really enjoyed writing the relationship between Sonny, Lindsey, Moe, and Lexi. I can also promise that this won't be the last we hear of Jules and Brittany.


	9. when we were young

Morgan stood outside of Alex’s door her fist raised to knock on it when she lost her courage. The midfielder sighed running a hand through her wet hair, when the door opened causing Morgan to jump. “What are you doing here?” Ashlyn asked seeing the younger girl freeze.

           “Oh… uh…” Morgan stuttered out.

            “We’re watching a movie.” Morgan heard the other voice from deeper in the room and as Alex rounded the corner, Morgan took a deep breath. Morgan wished she looked like that after being on a plane, with delays as long as she knew Alex was.

            “Oh okay, bye guys.” Ashlyn said leaving the door open for Morgan who stood there holding the door.

            “Are you going to come in?” Alex asked walking closer to the door. Morgan nodded letting the door shut behind her.

            “I’ve been standing on the other side of the door for like 3 minutes.” Morgan admitted looking down almost embarrassed to walk further into the room.

            “C’mon and sit down… we can talk.” Alex gestured to the part of the room where the beds were. Morgan refused to budge for a moment before trying to pull up her courage to make their way farther in the room. “Hey… c’mon.” Alex approached the midfielder grabbing onto her hand and pulling her towards the bed.

            Once they were both situated on the bed, Morgan sighed. “Lindsey, Sonnett and Lexi told me…” She admitted looking up at the forward. “I just don’t know why. I mean you guys have dealt with distance before…” Morgan ranted, and Alex sighed grabbing onto Morgans shoulders.

            “Please let me explain…” Alex begged, and Morgan could clearly see the nerves in the older women’s eyes. Morgan nodded. Alex sighed releasing her hold on the younger girls shoulder. “Serv and I were happy before he left for LA. After that, I was spending time with Ali, Ashlyn, and Alanna. They were talking about you, about you being in Lyon.” Alex admitted almost as If she was embarrassed.

            Alex was almost 29, she shouldn’t be this nervous talking around someone who she has feelings for, but being married for almost 5 years left her unsure of how dating and crushes even worked now. “I began to ask about you, because I knew you were still in touch with Ali. I just asked how you were doing, and then Ali confronted me about it.” Alex admitted a blush creeping on her cheeks. “Asked why I kept asking about you and she didn’t believe when I said I was just looking out for you as a friend.

            Morgan sighed, she wasn’t sure how her leaving to go to Lyon affected people, and she wasn’t sure if it affected them at all. “I didn’t want to have a crush on you. When you came for the SheBelieves games, I was worried about how I was going to handle it.” Alex said. “That’s why I tried to push you away. It was easy, I could blame you for stuff… Like that game in Germany.” Alex admitted looking ashamed at herself. “But at the airport…” Alex drifted off sadly.

            “Hey, that is history… Just… keep going.” Morgan pushed gently.

“Serv was in Orlando when we got back from the SheBelieves Cup, and nothing was the same.” Alex ran her left thumb over her ring finger where nothing now sat. “He knew after a few weeks that I just wasn’t into it anymore, and I admitted to him that… that I wasn’t sure what I wanted anymore.” Alex looked over at Morgan. “I still don’t, but all I know is that I don’t think I just like guys.” Alex admitted.

“It’s okay to be nervous…” Morgan took one of Alex’s hands in hers. “It took me a while to realize that I like everyone, no matter the gender.” Morgan admitted pulling herself closer to Alex.

“I like having someone I can talk to about this. Ali and Ashlyn are great, but sometimes they forget that sometimes you actually need to come out… You though? Your great.” Alex said wrapping an arm around Morgan pulling her into her side.

“And hearing that someone made you as upset, hearing you cry over that voice mall. I want to make sure you never cry because of someone your supposed to love ever again.” Alex whispered pressing her head against Morgans neck.

“Alex…” Morgan whispered turning her head so their foreheads were now pressed together. We can’t…”

“I know… but I want you to know, once I figure this out. It’s all you, if you’ll have me.” Alex said before pulling apart slightly leaving some space between them.

Morgan nodded before gesturing to Alexs laptop. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Alex nodded moving to lay down in bed, and pulled Morgan down with her to start selecting a movie.

They had decided on Get Smart before moving under the blankets to watch the movie. They both had only watched 30 minutes of it before they were passed out. When Ashlyn got back to the room, she pretended not to notice the midfielder and forward sitting in the bed.

_          _          _

 

            At almost 3 in the morning, Christen got into Salt Lake international and turned her phone on. Concerned when she saw texts from Tobin, and Lexi who both knew she was on her flight. Christen sighed before sending texts back to both Tobin and Lexi telling her they had landed. She quickly got her cab in a rush to get back to the hotel and actually sleep before practice tomorrow. She rolled her eyes when she saw Tobin had actually texted back.

 

Toby: Harry has kept me up all night

Toby: You’re probably going to be up before me

Toby: Can’t wait to see you

 

            Christen rolled her eyes before texting her back,

 

Christen: Can’t wait to see you either. I love you.

Christen: Please get some sleep.

           

            Christen rested her head against the window scrolling through her phone. “Excuse me sir?” She sat forward towards the driver. “Do we pass by Rio Tinto?” She asked.

            “If we go a certain way we do, you ever seen it at night?” He asked, and when Christen shook her head, her driver got over to the other entry way to the highway. “I’ll take you by it.”

            “Thank you so much.” Christen said pulling out her phone to look at her email from her agent. Her agent detailed a trade that would move people around Chicago, Houston and Utah leading to her finding a new home with the Royals. When asked why Chicago would be involved with the team, they were detailed to be making room for 2 new players on the Chicago roster so Chicago would send players to Houston and get her rights back, and then trade to Utah for another player and draft picks.

            “There are ma’am. People are already taking up hotels, we’re hosting another US soccer game in the upcoming days. Probably the closest you’ll get in the next few days.” Christen nodded with a smile. “How bout we get you to the hotel?” The taxi driver said pulling away from the stadium, and Christens future.

_          _          _

 

            The next morning, Lexi woke up when her alarm went off. It took her a moment to register her surroundings as it usually did after sleeping in a different place. The one thing that did register was the fact that she was in Alyssas arms, and even though her alarm was going off at 7, and the sun was just raising, it made her morning so much better.

            “Good morning.” Lexi whispered turning around in Alyssas arms. She laughed when Alyssa buried her face into Lexis neck.

            “It’s too early.” Alyssa mumbled but pressed a kiss against Lexis neck.

            “What? That didn’t get enough attention last night.” Lexi whispered before Alyssa pulled away to give her girlfriend a quick kiss.

            After returning to their room last night, Lexi and Alyssa had settled on a Netflix movie, but the movie was barely watched. After they had finished the sandwhich Alyssa had brought back from the café, they had made up for last time. They had spent some time kissing, eventually leading to Alyssa finding Lexis most ticklish spot right under her jaw. It supposedly was most ticklish whenever Alyssas lips found the spot. But Alyssa knew to never keep going too long with games coming up.

            “I want to give it attention forever.” Alyssa whispered pressing another kiss to the younger girls lips.

            All of a sudden Lexi pushed Alyssa away, and before Alyssa could ask her what was going on, Lexi jumped out of bed. “Christens here!” Lexi ran around the beds to the connecting door, ignoring Alyssas laugh coming from the bed.

            “Julie! I know you’re up!” Lexi called into the door, when her knocks went unanswered.

            “I’m coming!” Julie groaned answering the door with her hair wrapped in a towel. “She’s been here for 3 hours and still looks more awake than I do.” Julie said walking back towards the bathroom leaving the door open.

            “Christen!” Lexi called out jumping onto the other forwards bed where the girl set there already in her training outfit, and wide awake. Lexi wrapped her arms around Christen trying to pour the almost 2 months of distance into the hug. “If you ever do anything to keep you out of camp, I will kill you.” Lexi mumbled into the older girls shoulder.

            “I missed you too.” Christen wrapped the younger girl in a hug. “You need to get ready. Breakfast starts soon.” Christen gestured to Lexi still in her pajamas.

            “I know, I just wanted to see you before Tobin stole you away. By the way? She was there right when I needed her, and I thank you for that… If I wasn’t as close to you I don’t think she would have been as kind as she was.” Lexi said before Christen wrapped her arms around her again.

            “Tobin said you needed a million hugs, I suppose I could get started now.” Christen said before pushing Lexi off the bed gently. “Go and get dressed we will walk down to breakfast together.” Lexi nodded pushing the rest of the way off the bed and heading back to her room.

            “Bye Julie, see you at breakfast.” Lexi called out earning a groan from Julie who was still in the bathroom. Lexi rolled her eyes before shutting the door. Lexi moved over to her suitcase setting it up on the bed that was still perfectly made, and would stay that way.

            Lexi grabbed her OL shirt that she only packed because she didn’t mind getting it dirty, or sweating in it. She quickly changed, and right as she pulled on her sports bra, Alyssa walked in instantly going red from seeing her girlfriend in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. “Baby, you better get used to this, because this is what I wear whenever I trained with OL inside.” Lexi smirked at her before throwing her shirt on.

            Alyssa pulled Lexi into her arms. “I think I could get used to that.” She said before kissing her, they were interrupted by pounding on the outside door.

            “Alyssa share her!” Lexi laughed hearing Sofia and Morgans voice coming from the opposite side of the door. Lexi pulled away from Alyssa with a final kiss opening the door for the other 2.

“Come on in.” Lexi said though the 2 were already walking by. The forward quickly grabbed Morgans arm causing her to turn around. “You okay?” She mouthed to her, before the midfielder happily nodded.

“Will explain as much as I can later when we’re with Sonny and Linds.” Morgan whispered to Lexi before moving into the room as well.

Lexi rolled her eyes seeing Sofia raise her eyebrows at the completely made bed. “Oh don’t act like that.” Lexi laughed flopping down onto the bed they slept in that night.”

“I mean, I don’t bother you if I was separated from Danny for 2 months I’d be sexually frustrated too.” Sofia said raising her eyebrows causing Morgan, and Alyssa to roll their eyes.

“Still weirds me out, that you and my best friend have been together for almost half a year and neither of you told me.” Morgan said sitting at the foot of the bed Lexi was on.

“Moe can you hand me my brace?” Lexi asked as she went to go put her socks on, causing all 3 of the occupants to raise their eyebrows.

“It’s just a precaution in case Dawn wants me to wear it.” Lexi said taking the brace from Morgan and pulling it over her left ankle tightening it up. She hadn’t wanted to worry anyone but she woke up this morning with a slight pain in her ankle, but after taking some Tylenol, she was feeling a lot better, but she would rather be safe than sorry.

“Are you sure your ankle is okay?” Alyssa asked sitting next to Lexi on the bed wrapping her arm around the forward.

Lexi nodded almost feeling bad for lying to Alyssa, Sofia and Morgan. She just didn’t want them to worry. She was going to train though and make sure she was ready to go for the national team until someone tried to tell her to relax. She was going to work and make sure she left nothing on the table.

Julie pushed open the door a little bit taking in the setting of the room. “You guys ready for breakfast?” She asked causing Sofia to jump up and hurry over the other room. Alyssa stood up slowly maybe not believing her girlfriend about the true situation of her ankle, but followed leaving Morgan and Lexi alone in the room, as Lexi pulled on her sneakers.

“If something is wrong, you need to tell Dawn. You need to be okay for tryouts.” Morgan started.

“I know Moe. I’m fine.” Lexi said pushing off the bed, leaving Morgan to trail behind out of the room.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! this next weekend i'm going to be dog sitting so i'll be all alone! We'll probably have an increase in chapters over this weekend, seeing as I have most of them laid out!


	10. just an illusion

Lexi was not injured, she wasn’t. She had been playing fine, maybe she had favored her right ankle a little more after a tough tackle from one of the China defenders but she was not injured. Maybe she had stayed down for longer than she should have, forcing Dawn to pull her from the game after 50 minutes. Maybe Dawn had gone through the same movements from the first day of camp, and they had stung… but she wasn’t injured. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Alyssa asked sitting down next to Lexi who was laying in their bed, with her laptop on her lap.

            Almost the whole team were heading out to Liberty Park, including all of her friends. With Lexis ankle being sore… not injured… she didn’t want to push it. Lexi leaned into Alyssa who wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “I’m sure… take a million pictures for me.” Lexi smiled up at her girlfriend. “I’m just going to FaceTime Kenzie before we have to go to Cleveland.” Alyssa nodded pressing a kiss to Lexis forehead.

            “Come on in!” Alyssa called out when they heard a knock on their door. They typically left it unlocked when they were expecting people. Morgan, and Sofia entered the room. Sofia spreading out over the empty bed and Moe plopping down shifting Lexis ankle.

            Lexi quickly cringed, but stopped before Moe, and Alyssa could see. She was not injured. Christen and Julie entered the room from the connecting door that they always kept unlocked most to the dismay of Julie whenever Lexi barged through to hang out with Christen. “What are you doing?” Christen asked sitting on Lexis other side seeing the younger girl was in her pajamas.

            “I’m going to take the night off, FaceTime my sister…” Lexi said looking around at all the other people in the room. “Go guys, have fun. Make sure this girl has some fun.” Lexi gestured to Alyssa who was still looking hesitant to leave her.

            “Come on Lyss!” Sofia hopped up tucking her phone into her purse, grabbing onto the goalkeeper’s elbow causing Alyssa to laugh turning to face the younger forward.

            “Do you see what you did?” Alyssa leaned in capturing Lexi in a quick kiss. “I’ll be back in a few hours okay? Call me if you need anything and I’ll come back okay?”

            “Baby! Go have fun, I’ll be okay.” Lexi said pushing her off the bed. The group laughed at Alyssas offended look. Everyone stood up and began to move towards the door. Julie shot Lexi a look saying as if she knew the true reason that Lexi was not joining them. As soon as the door closed, Lexi flopped down onto the pillows blowing out a long breath and pulling her blankets from over her exposing her ankle that was now slightly swollen. Okay… maybe she was injured. Lexi pulled herself off her bed careful not to put any pressure on her ankle making her way to their ice bucket.

            Lexi used their dresser to balance herself so she didn’t need to put any extra pressure on her ankle as she wrapped the ice in a washcloth hobbling back over to the bed. She grabbed one of her pillows using it to elevate her ankle. She checked her phone before hiding FaceTime on her laptop her leg bouncing excitedly. “Lexi!” The familiar voice called out, and she basked in the familiarity of the voice.

            “Hey Aiden.” She smiled at her brother in law. “Where’s Kenz?”

            “She’s upstairs getting Callie ready for bed. If you want I can have her call you back…” Aiden explained pointing up the stairs and if Lexi could listen closely she could hear her sister singing to her youngest daughter.

            “What if I want to talk to you too?” Lexi asked with a laugh as Aiden acted shocked.

            “The world famous soccer player wants to talk to me?” Aiden asked, before looking up stairs. “It’s kind of hard to believe she’s here.”

            Kenzie had gotten the call right when she had flown into Utah that her middle sister had welcomed her daughter. She was hoping to have time to cross state lines to see her new neice in Colorado, but also knew she would have time to see her. “She’s beautiful. Looks just like how Lia would have looked.” Aiden nodded and then sighed.

            “The family just doesn’t feel complete. Like Callie was an addition that was needed, but without Amelia, it still feels like we’re missing something.” Aiden admitted. Lexi could tell that this was something he would never admit to Kenzie.

            The two had lost their first daughter, to a miscarriage, when she was only 4 months along. Amelia was supposed to mark a new beginning for their family, after Aiden had found a new job, and Kenzie was getting her masters. When they lost Amelia, Lexi was worried it would send her sister into a spiral.

            “You need to talk to Kenzie about this. You guys are always on the same wavelength. If something is bothering you, then you guys need to talk about it.” Lexi said seeing a grin show up on her brother-in-laws face. “What?”

            “Are you sure you’re not going to go back to college?” Lexi laughed before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs and her sister walking into the living room.

            “Is that my sweet little neice?” Lexi whispered, and Kenzie smiled clearly looking exhausted. “Are mom and dad still there?”

            “Yeah, their asleep. Mom drove herself crazy after you went down against China. Good to see you alive.” Lexi shrugged when her sister told her about their parents who had been down in Colorado for the past two weeks visiting Kenzie when she got closer to her due date. “Why do you just shrug? Are you okay?”

            Lexi turned her laptop around showing her sister her ankle. “Oh my gosh, Lexi that’s your bad ankle too. Have you told your coach yet?”

            “Okay, you were a lot less worried before you were a mom.” Lexi said causing Kenzie to roll her eyes. “I’ll talk to her in Cleaveland if the pain hasn’t gone down.”

            Kenzie opened her mouth to say something again when Aiden rested his hand on her shoulder. “I haven’t even told Lyss or Morgan… or anyone. I just don’t want them to worry until I’m sure something is wrong.” Lexi heard the baby start to fuss. “Go take care of my little one. I will keep you guys updated with this problem.”

            “Alright, love you Lex.” Kenzie said moving Callie so she had her left hand free pressing it against her nose, and against the laptop screen with Lexi returning to the gesture something they had begun when Lexi was 5 and finally moved into her own room after the move to Canada.

            “Love you too Kenz, love you Aiden, love you Callie.” Lexi said before saying her goodbyes and setting her laptop to the side looking at her ankle. She traced over the light pink scar from the surgery she had to repair her torn tendon in high school. She remembered the day of her surgery well, way too well for someone who had spent a lot of time on pain killers.

_ _ _ (Flashback)

 

            Lexi had been lying in the same hospital bed for what felt like months even though it had only been a few days. A one-day surgery had turned into a long stay on the hospital, when right before she went home she developed a fever. She pulled her blanket closer to her head groaning when she felt the same sort of nausea return that had been bothering her since the morning begun. The 16 year old leaned over to press the nurse button when her hospital room door opened. “Ry?” Lexi asked, not believing her eyes to see her older brother standing in her hospital room door.

            “Hey kiddo.” The man said pushing into her room and pulling up a chair next to her bed. “Heard you took a tumble at soccer? Just a scraped knee right? All this fanfare.” Ryan gestured around to the hospital room.

            Lexi laughed sitting up so she could probably hug her brother who she had not seen for almost 6 months. “I missed you Ry…” She whispered before letting tears fall. “What if I won’t be able to play again?” Lexi asked nervously before feeling another wave of nausea worse than the first. “Ugh the room is spinning.” Lexi squeezed her eyes shut covering her head with a blanket trying to fight off the nausea again.

            Ryan stood up rubbing his little sisters back. Ryan was in his 30s now, but the role of a big brother, though not actually related, was never over. Especially not with his littlest sister. “Come on little one…” Ryan whispered. “It’ll be okay, a few deep breaths and it will pass.”

            A few minutes later Lexi uncovered her head looking at Ryan with tears in her eyes, before hearing the door open and her doctor walk in with her parents. “Hey Lexi, how are we feeling today?” Dr. Hoskins asked. Lexi knew she meant well, but she also couldn’t help but blame her for the fact she was still sick.

            “I’ll be better when I don’t have to throwup every 10 minutes.” Lexi muttered, causing her parents and Dr. Hoskins to sigh. “And when I’m home in my own bed, and playing soccer again.” Dr. Hoskins sighed trying to avoid the high schoolers eyes as she walked through her rounds checking her blood pressure, heart rate, and finally her temperature which was still at 102. “Why do you always get quiet when I talk about soccer?” Lexi asked looking up at her doctor.

            “Lexi, I have to be honest with you as your doctor. You’re going to have a very long road ahead of you, especially with your fever. It’s already setting you behind and I don’t want scar tissue to form.” Dr. Hoskins said with a sigh sitting at the foot of her bed. “I just want to check your incisions okay?” Lexi nodded as Dr. Hoskins pulled back the bandage on her knee to see a perfectly healing incision.

            “Your knee looks really good as soon as you break your fever we can talk about physical therapy. Let me just check your ankle.” Dr. Hoskins turned her attention to Lexi’s ankle pealing back the bandage, and being met with a red incision site.

            “What’s wrong?” Lexi’s mom asked seeing the reaction on the doctors face when she saw her incision. Dr. Hoskins took a few deep breaths.

            “It looks like we have an infection forming on her ankle site. We’re going to go into surgery, clean out the infected area, after that her fever should break.” Lexi’s parents nodded holding onto her hand.

            “You guys, I’ll be okay.” Lexi said trying to make sure that her parents weren’t as worried as she was. “I’ll see you guys when I get out. You too, right Ryan?” Lexi asked looking past her dad to her older brother.

            “Course little one.” Ryan pressed a kiss to Lexi’s forehead. “I’m not going anywhere till your back on your feet.”

_ _ _ (Present Time)

 

            Lexi could feel her eyes watering as she thought about that time in high school. She had torn her ACL, MCL and a tendon in her ankle (that after all this time she had forgotten the name of it), and spent almost a month in the hospital with observation and an infection. She had torn it during the first game of junior year, and had missed the whole season, finally being able to return during senior year. Lexi traced the scar one more time before laying back in her pillows to try and get some sleep.

 

_ _ _

 

            Meanwhile in Liberty Park, the soccer team was definitely wreaking havoc around the park. They had agreed to meet the Royals there, which was great for Christen as she was taking the time to meet with members of the team, even if they didn’t know she’d be coming to their team. She was talking with Katrina Gorry and Rachel Corsie when she looked over to see Tobin and Alyssa talking. She quickly excused herself heading over to her girlfriend and friend sitting down in the grass across from the two. “What are you guys talking about?” She asked sitting cross legged.

            “Lexi.” Tobin said turning to face Alyssa pointedly. “This one over here is worried about her not joining us.”

            “Alyssa…” Christen started causing Alyssa to roll her eyes.

            “I know… I just hated seeing her in so much pain with China, I think she’s playing it off, and its bugging me that she won’t let me help her.” Alyssa said laying down onto the grass.

            “She’s going to be okay, I mean it’s Lexi. She’s always okay.” Christen said before hearing playful yells from near the playground area. “Be thankful she’s not here. Otherwise there would be 5 of them.” She pointed over her shoulder causing Alyssa to sit up and laugh.

            The 4 in question were Morgan, Lindsey, Rose and Sonnett who were running around the playground taking turns doing pullups on the monkey bars. “Rose!” Sonnett called out to the younger girl who froze in her spot hanging from the monkey bars. “Bet I can get up the slide faster than you! We’ll have Morgan time it.” Morgan, who was sitting on one of the steps leading up to the monkey bars, looked confused at them.

            “Rose just got back from a hamstring issue, and you just got back from a back issue. If you guys want to race, wait till we get back to the hotel and you guys can race in the pool.” Morgan said with a laugh as Emily and Rose both pouted at her.

            “Since when are you the voice of reason?” Lindsey asked from the side across from her.

            “Since our usual voice of reason isn’t here.” Morgan said looking around the park as if Lexi was still going to show up. She couldn’t help but worry if Lexi was okay back at the hotel. Her eyes eventually landed on Alex who was sitting tanning with Allie and Kelley who they had more and less attacked then they saw the defender. Alex looked over seeing Morgan watching her and smiled at her… and in almost a high school way Morgan felt her heart flip.

            Over in the sunny area, Kelleys leg bounced a bit as she watched her friends tan in the Utah sun. Now would be the perfect time to tell them because would they really make a scene in front of everyone here. Kelley wasn’t sure. Did she really ruin a good day right before her friends left Utah? They had just been laying around for 2 hours, after exchanging gossip on pretty much the whole national team including Alex and Morgans new relationship if they could really call them that. They talked about Kelley’s recovering, if you could even call it that, and Jills line up for yesterday nights game.

            “Hey guys, Carli said that Jill wants us all back at the hotel, cause we have an early flight tomorrow.” Christen said approaching the group wrapping her arm around Kelly. “Miss having you squirrel.” She said before standing up to leave.

            “I’m seeing Hope.” Kelley said before she realized she said it out loud. “We have been… for almost 3 weeks now and you guys should be happy for me because I found someone who makes me happy.” Kelley thought about her conversation with Lexi almost a week prior.

            “You’re with her?” Allie asked sitting up in the grass her eyebrows raised. “Kelley you can’t be serious.” Kelley looked down in the grass.

            “Your serious?” Alex asked scooting forward so she was next to Kelley.

            “Yes. It hasn’t been long, and the only one who knows is Lexi. And she found out totally on accident, but if she can support me, than my two best friends should too.” Kelley was unsure of where this sudden bout of courage was coming from, but she didn’t want to loose it.

            “Alex, Allie come on!” A voice cut across the park from around the roadway.

            “We have to go, we will talk later.” Alex said standing up followed by Allie who didn’t say anything. Leaving Kelley all alone. Which is exactly how she felt.

_ _ _

 

            Lexi woke up from her catnap when she heard the door to their hotel room open. Crap, they were back a lot earlier than she thought. Lexi made a move to get off the bed and get the ice the sink when she forgot to avoid putting pressure on her ankle, as soon as she got off the bed, she placed her bad foot on the ground putting full weight on it. “God damn it!” She cried out having to sit back down on the bed.

            Alyssa had walked in just as Lexi swore, and quickly approached her kneeling in front of Lexi catching a glimpse of her ankle that was still swollen, but thankfully not bruising. “Baby are you okay?” Alyssa asked and Lexi started to let tears fall resting her forehead against Alyssa’s forehead.

            “I think I’m actually hurt…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh! sorry you didn't get a chapter last night! i meant to get one out but a surprising 8 hour work day stopped that! i'll probably be writing during the first ToN game so expect another chapter tomorrow!


	11. all you need

Lexi sat in Orlando International airport with her head in her hands. She felt stupid like someone had kicked her to the curb after she wasn’t good enough. It wasn’t true, but Dawn had decided that it would be best if she went home to work on recovery for her sprain. After reassuring Jill, Lexi and Alyssa that it was nothing more than a minor sprain (and that she would be back to full activity in a week) she had suggested returning home where she could train. Lexi had refused, until Alex got involved.

            Alex had recommended going to Orlando to visit her sister and nephews, and while she there she could do some training with the Pride to get back on her feet. Alex had even made the call for her. All of a sudden, she wasn’t just an injured player. She had arrived at Orlando almost 2 hours ago, and had spent it staring at her phone, her finger hovering over her older sisters number.

            “Where you going?” A voice pulled Lexi out of her thoughts, and she sighed when she recognized instantly who it was.

            “Did Ashlyn tell you to come get me?” Lexi asked looking up at Ali who sighed sitting next to the younger girl.

            “She didn’t have to…” Lexi raised her eyebrows at the older women. “Morgan told me. You shouldn’t just be sitting here, it’s not good for the mental game.” Ali stood up from the plastic chairs that Lexi had been sitting at grabbing onto the younger girl’s suitcase. “I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

            Lexi pushed herself up careful not to put too much pressure on her ankle, but refusing to use crutches. “Thank you…” She whispered quietly following behind the defender to the car in the parking garage.

            “Where do you want to go?” Ali asked when she turned on the car looking at the girl in the passenger seat who seemed so smaller to her. Ali knew that Lexi was young, but after watching her play and watching her old games at SoCal, in hopes of learning about her before she would have to face her she knew the confidence the young girl had probably more than most her age. Watching her curled up into a ball on the passenger side of her car was breaking her heart.

            “Uh…” Lexi sighed putting her head into her hands. Ali could see her shoulders shaking, so the older girl put the car in park rubbing her back. “I’m sorry… I just cant believe this is happening.” Lexi looked up after almost 3 minutes of straight crying. “I haven’t cried at all… Not from pain or anything. I didn’t want to scare anyone.”  
            “Protect everyone else from feeling nervous… even if no one is there to protect you from that feeling.” Ali nodded understanding where Lexi was coming from. “I know exactly where to take you.”

            Lexi sighed watching the scenery of Orlando one she had grown so close to over the past few years when her sister moved out to Florida. She had seen everything before; she could see Volcano Bay knowing she was close to her sister’s house. There was no way for Ali to know that. They continued driving down the highway before Ali pulled off at an exit where there were signs for a Stadium. “Where are we going?”

            “To visit a few friends.” Ali parked the car in a spot close to the stadium, waving as she saw Syd and Dom getting out of their car grabbing little Cassius. “You ready?” She asked turning to look at Lexi who was staring up at the stadium.

            In all the times she had visited her sister, the only time she had been to this stadium was during the SheBelieves cup. This stadium had been a haven, only driving by it a few times as it was constructed, but seeing it up close, in person, and not being terrified thinking about the game coming up. It was amazing. Lexi didn’t even realize Ali had gotten out of the car and was holding Cassius, until she heard the toddler laugh. Lexi pushed open the door, using the car to balance careful not to put too much pressure on her ankle.

            “Ooooh, a girl getting out of your car? Ms. Krieger did we catch you in the walk of shame?” Syd asked with a laugh before earning a swift kick to the leg from Ali. “I’m kidding! I know exactly who this is. Little Firecracker Lexi.” Syd approached her. “Nice to finally meet you.”

            “Nice to meet you too.” Lexi shook her hand, and then shook Dom’s hand. “I can’t believe I get to meet this little guy.” Lexi pointed to the toddler in Ali’s arms.

            “Cass, can you say hi?” Dom asked rubbing the little boys back who buried his face into Ali’s neck. “He likes to act shy around pretty girls.” This earned Dom a hard smack on his arm from Syd. “I’m not saying she’s pretty! I’m saying Cass thinks shes pretty!”  
            Lexi cracked a smile before Ali passed Cass back to the arguing couple, wrapping an arm around Lexi. “Come on there’s other people I want you to meet.” Ali pretended not to notice when Lexi putted a little of her weight on her.

_          _          _

 

            “C’mon at least crack a smile.” Alex whispered into Morgans ear as they sat in a box a NBA championship game. Alex hadn’t seen Morgan smile from the moment, they left Lexi in her terminal to get on her plane. She knew the midfielder missed Lexi and the way Lexi was forced to leave was never something you want to see. “I miss seeing you smile.”

            Morgan quickly stood up pushing her chair away from the high table they had been sitting at, and walked out of the booth. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she couldn’t stay in that room any longer. She didn’t want to be in her hotel room because she had no room mate with Lexi being gone. She just wanted to be back in Utah before Lexi went down, so she could warn her, yell at her on the sidelines to look out for the hard tackle.

            “Hey…” Morgan heard Lindseys voice, not realizing she had stopped leaning against the wall only a few rooms down form where she had left. “If you don’t want to talk to Alex, talk to me.”

            “I’m just worried about her, what if it’s bad? Like Tobin bad?” Morgan asked her voice shaking as Lindsey wrapped her arm around her.

            “It’s not going to be. You have to believe Dawn. Dawn said it’s just a sprain, and she’ll be back to full activity. Why don’t you call her tonight when we get back to the hotel?” Lindsey offered. “And you can come sleep in me and Ems room.” Morgan sighed looking up at Lindsey.

            “I feel like I was mean to Alex…” Morgan admitted looking nervously.

            “She’s fine. If you want to talk to her though, I can send her out to you.” Morgan bit her lip sighing deeply before nodding at her friend. “Okay, just stay here.”

            Morgan nodded, leaning her head against the wall of the stadium listening to the cheers and boos of the crowd. “Hey…” Morgan looked up to see Alex standing in front of her, looking as nervous as Morgan felt. “I’m sorry, I thought trying to joke around I could get you to relax because I know how much you missed Lexi.”

            Morgan sighed stepping forward to wrap her arms around the taller girl. “I appreciate it, I’m just… I miss her.” Alex leaned down pressing a kiss to Morgans head. “What if it’s not just a sprain?” Alex laughed running her fingers through Morgans hair. “It’s not funny, what if its like a Tobin situation?” Morgan pushed back from Alex, who dug into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

            “Just look at this.” Alex said pulling up a photo from her messages. “She’s bowling. Well Ali and her are bowling together so she only goes if she feels up for it. She’s with a bunch of Orlando players; Syd, Dani, Shelina, Christine, Carson and Kop.” Morgan looked up at Alex from the phone. “Ali said she was upset when she got there… but she seems better. She’s meeting with our athletic trainer tomorrow to do some stretches that Dawn wants her to try.”

            “Why do you do this?” Morgan asked wiping a few, this time happy, tears as she met Alex’s blue eyes, and sighed when she saw the confusion on her face. “Makes me want to kiss you, but I know you’re not ready, and I’m not going to force you just because…” Due to Morgan rambling on she didn’t see Alex quickly turn her head both ways to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

            Once she was satisfied with the little privacy that they had she pressed her lips to Morgan gently for only a split second before pulling away. “I still don’t know what I want, but I do know I care about you and when I care about someone… I do whatever I have to do to make them happy.”

            “You make me happy just by being with me.” Morgan said burying her face into Alex’s shoulder, right before cheers went through the stadium.

            “Let’s go see what we missed.” Alex said wrapping her arm around Morgans shoulder pulling her back to their box.

_          _          _         

 

            Lexi sat up on her sisters couch pulling out her phone seeing a few texts from Morgan.

MoeMoe: Alex kissed me

MoeMoe: No nothing is changed

MoeMoe: But Linds and Em know, and you need to know today.

MoeMoe: Call tomorrow?

Lexi: Uh??? You drop that bombshell and what?

Lexi: Your just going to bed?!

MoeMoe: Uh… yeah

MoeMoe: Practice tomorrow

Lexi: Oh fine

Lexi: Yes we will talk tomorrow

Lexi: I’m watching my nephews tomorrow night but they’ll be asleep by eight .

MoeMoe: I’ll be ready with my laptop.

MoeMoe: Have fun with Orlando tomorrow

            Before Lexi could respond to Morgans last text, the FaceTime jingle came over her laptop causing Lexi to drop her phone onto the coffee table and placed one earbud in her ear to make sure she wasn’t too loud. “Baby…” Lexi smiled seeing Alyssa pop up onto her laptop. “Where are you?” She asked with a small laugh.

            “The hotel has a little patio. Figured I wouldn’t keep Julie up with us talking.” Alyssa said waving to Abby and Crystal who were heading into the hotel.

            “How is the Cleveland hotel? Is it as good as the Salt Lake one?” Alyssa shook her head not even taking a second to think about it. “What’s wrong with it?”

            “You’re not here.” Alyssa said sending a cheeky smile over the FaceTime causing Lexi to roll her eyes.

            “I wish I was there, it’s going to be hard to sleep without you holding me.” Lexi admitted. “I’m going to be in Chicago in a week and a half ish… I already have my plane ticket and Coach Dames knows about my injury but still wants to meet with me.”

            “He wants to offer you a position. He’s already talked to Julie and I about you, and your work ethic.” Lexi raised her eyebrows. “And I said you were an incredibly worker, and open to criticism, and you did whatever was asked of you.”

            “My sweet girlfriend.” Lexi pouted. “Did you guys have fun at the game? Kai and I watched it upstairs on the projector. I saw you and I almost cried.” Alyssa laughed, but knew her girlfriend was being serious.

            “I know Linds, Moe and I would have loved you to be there. Hows your ankle by the way?” Alyssa asked suddenly remembering why Lexi wasn’t there.

            “It’s good.” Lexi turned the laptop around. “The swelling is really down, and I’ve been in a brace up until an hour ago, cause I’m going to bed.”

Alyssa nodded, sighing. “I knew we were going to be separated after these friendlies, but I wish I got you for a little longer.”

Lexi nodded playing with the hair tie on her wrist. “I wasn’t ready to be away from you either. Maybe we shouldn’t have slept in the same room, cause I like sleeping in your arms.”

            “We’re getting really sappy.” Alyssa muttered covering her face to hide the blush that was forming.

            Lexi opened her mouth to say something when the sound of crying and screaming filled the whole house. “Crap, I have to go.”

            Alyssa could see how nervous Lexi looked. “Alright, love you.” Alyssa said before her eyes went wide and quickly hung up. Lexi didn’t have time to think about Alyssas slip, at least for the time being as she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and without even thinking about the pain in her ankle walked into her oldest nephews room.

            The 2-year-old was sitting up with glassy eyes tears leaving two sad little tracks across his cheeks. “Hey Ty…” She approached the little guy slowly careful not to spook him anymore. She sat down on the corner of the bed, and the toddler immediately crawled into her arms. “Did you have bad dream?”

            The little boy nodded, and pulled himself off Lexis lap and pulled her hand up to the front of the bed. “Lay…” He pointed to the open spot on the bed. Lexi laid back with him looking towards the baby monitor and shooting her sister a thumbs up.

            “Thanks sissy…” Kayla’s sleepy voice came through the baby monitor. “Let me know if you need any help.”

            Lexi laid there rubbing Tyler’s back gently until she felt his breathing even out. She pulled out her phone texting her sister to let her know she was just going to sleep in Tylers room with him that night. Lexi also pulled up her messages with Alyssa. 2 months, it had to be too early to say it. Was it too early though if she thinks she felt it? Lexi sighed texting Alyssa a kissing emoji complete with 3 hearts before setting her phone on the bedside table, and laying down to try and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a lot longer to get out than i planned! the next chapter should be out tomorrow though! i do adore writing lexi with her nephews so we will see them again! and i hope you enjoyed our Alex/Morgan scene today!


	12. all i ever need

Lexi was standing in her sisters bedroom looking over the changes that they had worked on with the week she had been in Orlando. “Can we leave for the airport early? There’s somewhere I want to stop really quick.” Lexi had spent the past week in Orlando, and after Alyssa’s statement their first night apart they had been awkward on the phone every night. “I want to get something for Lyss.”

            Kayla looked up at her sister marveling at how different she seemed after arriving in Orlando. She was able to stand on her own two feet again with no lean to the right side. Her face was brighter, and she cried a lot less now compared to when she arrived. “Yeah sure… where do you want to go?”

_          _          _

           

            Lexi stuffed Alyssa’s present into her suitcase when she entered the airport. She had a tearful goodbye with her sister and her family, before assuring them she would visit after the NWSL season was up, just after the new baby was born. Lexi grabbed her ticket out of her purse excited to be back in Chicago with her friends.

            She quickly got through security and on the plane. As soon as Lexi got settled in the plane, she sent a quick text to Alyssa.

 

Lexi: Should be at O’Hare in like 3 hours.

Lexi: Can’t wait to see you!

Lyss <3: I’ll be there.

Lyss <3: I’ll be the one there with heart eyes.

 

            Lexi smiled putting her phone in her carry-on bag and plugging her phone in. She usually enjoyed leaving in the middle of the day, but she was also craving to be able to sleep in order to pass the time. She let her head rest against the seat, trying not to think about her tryouts with the Pride.

            After spending about a week getting back on her feet, Dawn had flown out to Orlando to give her the all clear to begin playing. So of course being Lexi, she threw herself into training with the Pride, being able to team up with Alex, Ali and Ashlyn to run a mini team scrimmage to get her back on her feet. After almost a full day of strict drills, Tom had wanted to see how she did in a game situation, breaking them up into teams of 7, with Lexi on a team with Kop, Carson, Alanna, Dani, Shelina and Marta.

Lexi had been placed on that team to ensure she didn’t use her time with the national team to her advantage with teammates. The short pickup game had been going perfect when a bad collision led to Marta and her on the ground, and when everyone came over to help both of them up, it had seemed like Marta was only interested in yelling at her, blaming her for the collision. Ashlyn had to put herself between Lexi and the Brazilian in an attempt to calm the older women down.

After that, practice was finished for the day saying everyone needed time to cool off. When Lexi finished getting dressed, she was waiting for Alex when Tom approached her and told Lexi that with team chemistry they didn’t know if Orlando was the team for her. Lexi sighed just thinking about it. She already wasn’t looking forward to the Tournament of Nations when she would have to face off against Marta, again.

            Lexi closed her eyes determined to get sleep the rest of the way to Chicago, in an effort to forget about a failed tryout.

_          _          _

 

Alyssa was standing in the arrivals section of O’Hare airport feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the group chat between Sofia, Morgan, Julie and her now had 12 text messages.

 

Sofia: Tell Lexi we said hi and that we miss her!  
Julie: We’re literally seeing her tomorrow

Morgan: So?!

Sofia: We still miss her!

Morgan: Do you have her yet??

Sofia: Alyssa do not hold out on us!

Julie: Her flight doesn’t get in for another like 10 minutes.

Morgan: She could get in early!

Sofia: And we know Alyssa is already there.

Sofia: Staring lovingly at the arrival board waiting for to get there.

Julie: Sofia be nice.

Morgan: She’s not wrong

 

            Alyssa rolled her eyes before stuffing her phone back into her pocket, and a smile spread across her face as she saw the flight from Orlando arrive. After that it was almost 15 minutes until she saw the first people coming out. Alyssa was starting to get nervous, after their conversation from the first night apart. Alyssa hadn’t meant to say that she loved Lexi, even though she did love the younger girl.

            She had her own ideas as to how she was going to say that she loved Lexi, because even after only 2 months together there was something about the young girl that made Alyssa fall for her hard and fast. “Lyss!” She heard a voice call out, and after only another second she had her arms around the younger girl.

            “Hey baby.” Alyssa whispered tightening her old on Lexi before pulling back and setting her down. “Let’s get your bag.” Alyssa grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers moving over to the conveyor belt.

            “Unbelievable almost 2 weeks apart and I don’t even get a kiss.” Lexi pouted up at Alyssa, who grabbed the bag off the conveyor belt. “Lysssss…” Lexi whined as they started to walk from the conveyor belt causing Alyssa to laugh.

            “I’m sorry I can’t believe I forgot.” Alyssa pulled Lexi to the side so they weren’t blocking anyone’s way. Lexi wrapped her arms around Alyssas neck pulling Alyssa down to meet her halfway. She had missed Alyssa so much and all she wanted to do was be in her arms kissing her.

            “Never forget it again.” Lexi whispered against Alyssa’s lips when they pulled away.

            “Oh trust me, I won’t.” Alyssa pulled Lexi closer so she was flush against her pressing another kiss to Lexi’s waiting lips. After a few moments they pulled away. “I assume I’m taking you to my apartment.”

            “I don’t want to be away from you any longer. Let’s go…” Lexi pulled away from Alyssa leaving their hands intertwined.

            Alyssa led them to the parking garage, and around the car where she went to place Lexi’s bag in the back. “Wait...” Lexi said before Alyssa could shut the trunk. “I just need to get something out really quick. Go and start the car.” Lexi gave Alyssa another quick kiss before the keeper walked around to the front of the car.

            Lexi zipped open her suitcase, grabbing the bear out of her suitcase. She grabbed the stuffed teddy bear out squeezing it tightly to her. That morning before Kayla dropped her off at the airport, they had stopped by Build a Bear in order to set Lexis plan into motion. Lexi had chosen a small hazelnut bear, and had recorded her voice into the bear. Now she just had to work up the courage to give it to her. Lexi held the bear closer to her, and closed the trunk.

            When Lexi got into the car, Alyssa looked at her confused before Lexi handed her the bear. “It’s for you. I have my bunny. You have her.” Alyssa took the bear with a laugh.

            “I love… I love it.” Alyssa corrected before leaning in to close the gap between the two of them.

            When they pulled back, only a few inches between them, Lexi reached over nervously to press down on the left paw. Lexi’s voice filled the car, from the voice recording she had placed on there. “I love you.” Lexi looked up at Alyssa nervously.

            Alyssa wrapped her hand around Lexis head pulling Lexi close again and pressing their lips together. “That’s a lot better than how I said it.” She mumbled against Lexi’s lips when they separated. “I love you too.”

            They finally separated, and Alyssa handed Lexi the bear. “Let’s go home.”

_          _          _

 

            “Where are you?” Morgan turned around in her kitchen when she heard Alex, who had just let Blue out.

            “I’m at my new apartment. Even though things aren’t final with Chicago my agent told me to get an apartment. It’s super cut.” Morgan turned her laptop to show Alex the kitchen and the living room.

            “I’m gonna have to come see it soon.” Alex winked into the camera causing Morgan to laugh.

            “You’re so weird.” She muttered turning around back to the bowl of batter on her counter.

            “You love it…” Alex trailed off watching Morgan with a smile on her face. “What are you making?”

            “S’mores cheesecake bars…” Morgan trailed off turning back to the laptop to check something. “This is the last time I try to make something off Pinterest.” She muttered.

            “May I ask why your making those?” Alex said moving so she could go and let Blue back in.

            “We’re having a party at Lyss’s apartment. So the team can get to know Lexi, and vice-versa and we’re all bringing food.” Morgan explained turning back to the kitchen to put the pan in her fridge. She grabbed her laptop and moved out to the living room.

            “Me and Vanessa are going out Wednesday, so thank you for moving our FaceTime to today.” Since the China friendlies ended, Alex and Morgan were determined to stay in contact to not lose any progress with their budding relationship.

            “Trust me I’m not missing any chance to see your beautiful face.” Alex smirked seeing a blush creep up Morgans face. “And see that wonderful blush every time I say something cheesy.”

            “You are bad.” Morgan rolled her eyes. “I miss you. Is there any chance we can do a visit soon?” Morgan wasn’t going to lie. She missed Alex, especially after all the time the duo had spent together during the China friendlies… and the kissing she definitely missed the kissing.

            “Maybe I can come up in the next few weeks.” Alex said with a smile. As much as Morgan had been missing Alex, Alex had been mossing her the same if not more. “Only if you promise to make those cheesecake bite things.”

            Morgan rolled her eyes. “I’ll let you know how the first batch turns out.” Morgan watched as the Orlando player yawned. “Well as much as I hate to end our FaceTime short, you need sleep.” Alex nodded.

            “I wish I was laying down next to you like that first night in Salt Lake.” Alex mumbled before sitting up ready to end the FaceTime.

            “I wish you were here too.” Morgan said with a sigh. “I’ll text you tomorrow…”

            “Yeah, Bye Moe.” Alex said before hanging up.

_          _          _

 

            “So here it is…” Alyssa said pushing open the door to her apartment letting Lexi follow her in. The first thing Lexi saw was a grey couch with a few throw blankets on it, as well as a TV stand and book shelf on the far wall. The walls were decorated with posters and Alyssa’s framed kit from the world cup.

            “I love it…” Lexi wandered around the apartment finding her way into the kitchen. “Lyss these flowers are perfect.” Lexi walked over to the white flowers on the island that complimented the dark wood of the rest of the kitchen perfectly.

            “I thought it could brighten up the apartment, you know cause the brightest part of my life was coming back.” Alyssa said wrapping her arms from behind her.

            “Would have been nice if I didn’t see them on Sam’s Instagram before this.” Lexi muttered pulling away causing Alyssa to groan.

            “Sam is just a friend baby.” Alyssa said as Lexi pushed herself onto one of the stools on the island.

            “I just don’t like someone ogling my girlfriend the way she ogles at you.” Lexi crossed her arms trying not to make eye contact with the older girl.

            Alyssa rolled her eyes leaning on the counter so she had Lexi trapped between her arms. “First off, she doesn’t ogle at me. Second of all, even if she did I’m not paying attention to it, because look at who I have.” Alyssa moved one of her arms to run her fingers through Lexi’s hair.

            “I just don’t like it. You’re mine.” Lexi wrapped her arms around Alyssas middle pulling her close.

            “C’mon, let’s go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us.” Alyssa pulled away as Lexi got off the stool. “We have a party to host.” The duo made their way down the hallway towards their now shared bedroom.

            Alyssa dug through her pajama drawer so Lexi wouldn’t need to unpack. She handed Lexi a pair of shorts before digging for a shirt, but Lexi had other plans. Lexi was snooping around in Alyssa’s closet before she grabbed one of her old Chicago kits. “Can I wear this?” Lexi asked turning to face Alyssa holding a Red Stars kit.

            “Yeah…” Alyssa stood up and both began getting ready for bed. “You look amazing in my clothes.” Alyssa was laying down in bed when Lexi finished braiding her hair for bed.         

            “I hope you know your never getting this back.” Lexi said before finally settling into bed with Alyssa. “Ugh this bed is so comfy after sleeping on a couch this past week…”

            “I won’t mind if you keep looking like that.” Alyssa said scooting forward to kiss Lexi gently as she leaned over to turn off the lamp on the other side of Lexi.

            “Goodnight baby.”

            “Goodnight Lyss”

            “Welcome to your first night in Chicago.”

            Lexi could only hope it was the first night of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally meant to get 2 chapters but the power went out and my laptop died! we get into some drama in the next chapter and we also get to see the chicago players! next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow!


	13. life of the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say before you read this story, i love Sam Johnson and i love her friendship with Alyssa! you will see why I'm putting this here in the story

“Okay so, we got meatballs in the slow cooker, pigs in a blanket in the oven, pasta salad in the fridge, pies are in the freezer.” Alyssa watched back and forth as Lexi continued to check on everything that was cooking. They had gotten up early in order to go grocery shopping so Lexi could make enough food for the whole Chicago team, using all her family recipes. “What am I forgetting?” Lexi turned to face Alyssa who had her eyebrows raised at the island. “Oh! The punch.”

            Alyssa sighed walking around to the other side of the kitchen, where Lexi was digging through the grocery bags. “Baby.” Alyssa grabbed Lexi’s arm pulling her up. “Forget about the punch, we have soda, water and whatever alcohol they could want.”

            “I want your teammates to like me.” Lexi argued letting Alyssa pull her up, and into her arms. “They’re your family here, and if everything goes right they’re going to be my teammate. I want to make a good first impression.” Lexi set her hands on either side of her face.

            “They are going to like you no matter what, your super easy to like.” Alyssa said before Lexi pulled their faces together in a searing kiss.

            Alyssa wrapped her arms around Lexis waist pulling her closer. The older girl pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck roughly. “Baby…” Lexi giggled when she found her most sensitive spot. “Baby, we can’t…” Lexi felt a sharp stab on her neck feeling Alyssas teeth graze that same spot.

            Lexi tilted her head back leaning against the counter as Alyssa continued the attack on her neck. After a few moments Alyssa pulled away running her finger over the red mark forming on Lexi’s neck. “Sorry…” Alyssa apologized sheepishly.

            “Are you kidding me Lyss?” Lexi asked with a laugh before hurrying into the bathroom. “Alyssa!”

_          _          _

            Lexi clasped her goal necklace trying to find something to distract her. She had been staring at herself in the mirror for the past 5 minutes, after sending 6 different outfits to Christen. Alyssa had eventually came in and told her she looked wonderful… Lexi was sure that Christen had texted her. So after almost 30 minutes of choosing outfits she had settled on a black tank top dress that fell just above her knee. She was wearing blush gladiator flats with a gold necklace. The only thing she hated was her hair, being forced to wear it down.

            When Lexi was about to spray on perfume there was a knock at the door. Lexi checked her phone realizing it was time for everyone to get there but even Alyssa said that no one would be there on time. “I got it Lex!” Alyssa called out from the living room. Lexi finished putting on her perfume, but stayed inside the bathroom when she heard the voice who came in.

            “Hi Honey! Look at you all dolled up.” Lexi sighed rolling her eyes… Sam. Lexi took a deep breath before exiting the room. “Aw Lexi, don’t you look… cute.” Sam finally said moving her attention from Alyssa.

            “Isn’t she beautiful?” Alyssa asked clearly oblivious to the tension between Lexi and Sam as she wrapped her arm around the forward.

            “Oh yeah, and such a happy couple.” Sam smirked.

            “I have to go get everything ready.” Lexi said pulling away from Alyssa pressing a searing kiss, similar to that in the kitchen earlier. When she pulled away she shot a glare at Sam before heading into the kitchen.

            Back in the living room, Alyssa’s eyes followed Lexi to the kitchen worriedly. “Hey… don’t worry about her. Come sit with me. Arin and Steph will be there soon.” Sam pulled Alyssa to the couch, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Just as they got comfortable the door opened, and Morgan walked in.

            Morgan quickly took in the surroundings on the couch. “Come on in.” Sam muttered rolling her eyes. “I thought we were only inviting people on the team.” Sam muttered to Alyssa when Morgan went into kitchen, and they heard squeels of delight. “Oh I get it.”

            “Get what?” Alyssa looked confused at the defender.

            “You want someone to keep Lexi company so Morgan of course.” Sam nodded. “Smart, don’t want the ‘girlfriend’ to get lonely.”

            “They both could be on the team soon you know?” Alyssa asked but when she heard a knock on the door the conversation was forgotten. “And don’t say girlfriend like that, Lex won’t like it.”

            Meanwhile, in the kitchen, before Morgan had even gotten there, Lexi was pulling everything out of the fridge, and oven setting them up on plates. She knew Alyssa was completely oblivious to Sam’s advancements, but she also knew that Alyssa wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Lexi heard the door opening, and figuring it was just another Chicago player.

            “Lex!” A voice cut through the quietness of the kitchen, and Lexi quickly turned around squealing when she saw Morgan.

            “Moe!” Lexi wrapped her arms around the midfielder in a very tight hug. When the duo pulled away Morgan pulled at Lexis hair.

            “Lexi Mae what is this?!” Morgan broke out the middle name with a laugh as she stared at the forming hickey on Lexi’s neck. “I never thought Lyss had it in her.” Lexi slapped her hand away.

            “I should wear my hair up, show Sam who gets Lyss.” Lexi rolled her eyes, grabbing the pasta salad that had just been made in a clear plastic bowl. Lexi sat it on the counter.

            “God, might as well have worn green today, sweet heart.” Morgan rolled her eyes.

            Lexi was about to reply when a blonde who she didn’t recognize entered the kitchen. “Sorry, Alyssa told me I could bring food in here.” The blonde held out a dish with little pastries covered in in white frosting with pink drizzles. “Strawberry Lemonade Cake Bites.”  She offered Lexi who took it quickly. “I’m Nikki by the way, not some random stranger.”

            “Right, you came over during that ‘Blockbuster’ trade right?” Lexi asked putting the word blockbuster in quotes.

            “Yeah, Sam and I.” Nikki pointed to the living room. “I love Chicago though; I’ve never lived in a city like this.” Morgan was still looking at Nikkis dessert.

            “Seriously, I saw this on Pinterest, how did you make this so perfectly?” Morgan asked.

            “Did you even bring anything?” Lexi asked.

            “Don’t ask.” Morgan said, before Nikki and Lexi both ended up laughing.

            “Come on let’s go out with the others.” Lexi said pushing the two girls out of the kitchen leaving the food all set up.

            There was a knock on the door, and Lexi paused walking to the kitchen to answer it. “Ahh!” The women on the other side of the door yelled as soon as Lexi opened it. Sofia threw her arms around the forward. “You’re not limping anymore!”

            “I haven’t been limping for like almost a week.” Lexi laughed hugging Sofia before spotting the other girl behind her. “You going to introduce me to this cutie.” Lexi pulled away from Sofia.

            “Hey watch the flirting.” Sofia pulled the girl into her side. “This is my girl.” Danny rolled her eyes with a laugh but pressed a kiss to Sofia’s cheek.

            “Nice to meet you Lexi. This girl has been going crazy all ‘Let’s go’ ‘I want to leave now who cares if we’re early’” Danny said, causing Sofia to blush and Lexi and Danny to laugh.

            “Honeyyy.” Sofia whined. “stop making fun of me.” Danny leaned up to press a kiss to Sofia’s lips.

            “Better?” Danny asked with a laugh before pulling Sofia into the living room.

            Lexi sighed leaning against the dining room table, feeling the effect of running around all day catching up to her. “You okay?” Lexi heard Alyssa’s voice but she had sensed her from the moment she walked over. Lexi nodded. “If it helps people said their only going to be here for another hour with training tomorrow. Julie sends her love, but Zach flew in today to surprise her.”

            Lexi simply walked forward wrapping her arms around Alyssa’s waist and burying her face into her shoulder. “You look good all dressed up.” She mumbled causing Alyssa to shake with laughter.

            “C’mon baby, let’s go to the living room.” Alyssa said pulling Lexi to the living room, before sitting down on one of the blankets they had around. Lexi popped down so she was sitting on Alyssa’s lap. She was watching everyone laugh and talk, and after what felt like only 5 minutes, everyone was yawning and excusing themselves.

            After a while, only Morgan and Sam remained insisted on helping them clean up, even though Morgan was the only one helping. Sam was too interested in keeping Alyssa’s attention. “This is insane. Their supposed to be bringing us dishes. I’ve only seen Alyssa.” Morgan whispered after Alyssa left the kitchen again.

            “Oh didn’t you hear? Staying after to clean up just means flirting with Alyssa.” Lexi mumbled setting some of the plates in the cupboard.

            “Oh? See you then.” Morgan said setting the pot back in the sink, and moving to leave the kitchen in a joking matter.

            “Oh look Alex is calling me.” Lexi joked looking toward her phone resulting in her getting the finger from Morgan who returned to the sink.

            After another few minutes of whispering conversations, Sam entered the kitchen causing the both of them to stop talking. “Super high school.” Sam said setting the plates down on the counter and walking out again.

            “I hate to leave you like this, but… I need to head out. Want to walk me out?” Morgan asked drying her hands off and handing the towel to Lexi.

            “Yeah, I’m going to go to bed. Lyss and I can do the rest tomorrow.” Lexi said following Morgan out of the apartment.

            “Let me know when she leaves.” Morgan said getting into her car. “I think I’m going to surprise Alex on Thursday, I’m only going to play a few days cause she has an away game.”

            Lexi shot her a surprised look. “Wow you guys kissed and you got the heart eyes.” Morgan rolled her eyes.

            “I just miss her, and I want to see her life in Florida.” Morgan shrugged. “But I don’t know, I’m nervous.”

            “Hey, don’t be nervous. Have her share her location with you, I mean you already have me Sof, Lyss, Julie and Christen.” Lexi reasoned. “That way you’ll know where she is when you get to Orlando. I can get you a ride from the airport.” Lexi smirked.

            “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” Morgan said wrapping an arm around Lexi before starting the car.

            Once Lexi was back in the building Morgan pulled away. Lexi made her way up the one flight stopping when she saw Sam and Alyssa talking outside the apartment. Lexi couldn’t hear them but she did see Sam placing her hand on Alyssas arm squeezing it. Lexi sighed and finished up the stairs. “Get your hands off my girlfriend.” Lexi said trying to remain calm.

            “Baby…” Alyssa started.

            “Excuse me?” Sam asked turning to face Lexi.

            “She’s with someone now. Your friendship was fine when she was single, but now?” Lexi shrugged.

            “Sam, go. I’ll handle this.” Alyssa said resting her hand on Sam’s shoulder who sighed and walked away shoving by Lexi to go down by the stars. “What was that?” Alyssa asked once they heard the door to their complex close.

            “Are you kidding me? You should have asked her!” Lexi protested.

            “She’s a friend Lexi! We are just like you and Morgan!”

            “Bullshit Alyssa!” Lexi cried out, feeling her eyes water.

            “No! Not bullshit! You can’t be mad at me for having friends that aren’t you!” Alyssa yelled causing Lexi to jump.

            Lexi pushed past the older women heading straight to the bedroom. “Where are you going? You can’t just walk away in the middle of a fight.”

            “I need to! Because if I don’t I’m going to say something stupid.” Lexi grabbed her pajamas, including her own shirt leaving Alyssas kit that she wore to bed the previous night on the bed.

            “Lexi where are you going to go?” Alyssa asked trying to stop the younger girl.

            “My friends, Alyssa.” Lexi grabbed her phone charger, and her workout bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

            Lexi walked up to Alyssa standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to her cheek. Before Lexi left she walked back over to the bed grabbing the bear. “This doesn’t change anything okay? I’ve been mad all night, and I’m very tired. So I need to go somewhere where I’m going to argue over getting sleep.”

            Alyssa nodded leaning down wrapping Lexi in a tight hug. “Please text me when you get to Morgans. So I know your safe.” Lexi nodded feeling fresh tears come into her eyes. “I love you okay?”

            Lexi nodded before pulling out her phone to order an uber.

_          _          _  
           

            “How was the party?” Alex asked over FaceTime. Alex had surprised her with a quick FaceTime chat despite them both having practice tomorrow.

            “Crazy…” Morgan mumbled as she laid in bed. She took in Alex’s confused face. “I’m worried about Lexi and Alyssa. Another teammate on Chicago, has been getting under Lexis skin when it comes to Lysss.” Alex nodded already knowing what player Moe was talking about.

            “Promise if this all works out, if we ever have to deal with this problem. We talk about it in the beginning.” Alex asked.

            Morgan was about to respond when a knock was heard at her door. “Are you expecting company?” Alex asked and Morgan shook her head. “I’ll stay on the phone with you.” Morgan nodded walking toward the door. “Use the peep hole.”

            “I know Al,” Morgan laughed using the peep hole and her heart broke to see the sight on the other side. “I gotta go, call you soon.” Alex nodded as they hung up.

            Morgan opened the door seeing Lexi standing there with a tear stained face. “Can I spend the night?” Morgan quickly nodded pulling Lexi into the apartment.

            It didn’t take Lexi and Morgan long enough to fall asleep, even after Lexi had promised to tell her what happened. Morgan would find out tomorrow, she knew Lexi needed the sleep. She would find out in the morning, and she would probably need to deliver a few hard tackles tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Apologies this chapter took so long to get up! Next one will hopefully be up tomorrow!


	14. you know how it goes

Lexi sighed, as she pulled up her hair. “If you’re going to ask it, just ask it.” She said once she caught Morgans eyes in the mirror.

            “I just want to know what happened last night.” Morgan approached Lexi placing her hands on her shoulder. “I was getting serious flashbacks.” Lexi nodded before pulling away from Morgan to leave the bedroom. “C’mon Lex, you came to my apartment crying last night. I just want to know what happened. Are you and Lyss okay?”

            Lexi shrugged. “We got into a fight, and I didn’t want to say something stupid because I was tired, and annoyed.” She admitted slipping on her slides.

            “Do you guys think you rushed into this?” Morgan asked cautiously. “I mean; I have another room. You could room with me… and I mean two months, isn’t that a little too early to say I love you?”

            Lexi shot Morgan an exasperated look. “I don’t think it’s ever too early to say I love you. My parents said they loved each other after 2 weeks of dating. My sister told Kai that she thought she loved him after the first date. I can’t believe that if the feeling is there, you have to wait until a certain time to say it.” Lexi said playing with her hands.

            “I get it…” Morgan leaned against Lexi who was sitting on the couch. “And then when we don’t feel it for someone we should, we try and fake it.”

            Lexi nodded leaning her head against Morgans. “And I don’t know with the whole moving in together thing. I have nothing right now. Ryan’s flying out in a week to Cedar and if I need living stuff, he will drive to wherever I’ll be…” Lexi met Morgans eyes. “Because I don’t know if I’ll make Chicago.”

            “Well just so you know, the open bedroom will always be yours as long as it’s there.” Morgan said before standing up. “C’mon don’t want to be late for our tryouts.”

_          _          _

 

            As soon as Morgan and Lexi were shown the locker room, Lexi felt like she was home. Coach Dames had shown them to two open lockers where they could store everything they had brought. When practice started, Lexi and Morgan would go back with the trainer to run through exercises to test the ability of their ankle and hamstring respectively, from there they would join the Red Stars for drills before eventually ending with scrimmages.

            After having a quick discussion with Nikki, Danny and Alyssa Mautz, about the Russia/Croatia game that would be airing later tonight, Lexi went to get her clothes out of her bag when she felt like someone crash into her back wrapping her ams around her tightly. “Hi!!” The voice said and Lexi laughed turning around to hug Julie.

            “Nice to finally see you!” Lexi said as the older girl squeezed her.

            “I’m so sorry I couldn’t come last night, you know I…” Julie started before she was cut off by the forward.

            “Hey! Don’t even apologize it’s not all the time you get to see Zach!” Lexi reassured Julie who sighed.

            “See lucky you and Alyssa! You’re probably going to be in the same town!” Lexi sighed, and if Julie thought something was going on she didn’t mention anything.

            “Julie! Can I see you?” Coach Dames called out into the Locke room waving the blonde into the coaches office.

            “I’ll talk to you during practice okay?” Julie asked before walking away from the younger girl.

            Lexi sighed before grabbing her shorts out of her bag and quickly changing. She looked into the cubby of the locker seeing the Chicago Red Stars practice shirt, and when she looked over at Morgan who was talking with Arin and Rosie, she noticed she had the same shirt on. Right as she was about to pull off her current shirt she felt a hand at the small of her back.

            Lexi quickly turned around and felt her heart break seeing Alyssa standing there. Alyssa looked like she hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, and Lexi felt horrible. “Hi…” Lexi finally said after a moment.

            “Can we talk… I just want to..” Lexi put her hands up trying to keep her cool, with everyone still in the locker room.

            “Can we talk after this? I do want to talk, I promise. I just want to keep my head clear for practice and you should to.” Lexi rubbed her hand up and down Alyssa’s arm. “I don’t want that pretty face to be hit by a soccer ball cause you weren’t paying attention.”

            Alyssa rolled her eyes but laughed none the less. “Yeah, that’ fine…” Alyssa looked like she was about to say something when the athletic trainer entered the locker room.

            “Lexi, Morgan ready if you are.” Morgan stood up and Danny pouted to be done with the conversation they were having, which just entailed swapping embarrassing stories of Sofia who was sitting between the two pouting, waved goodbye to the midfielder. Lexi looked up at Alyssa’s nervous face.

            “Be safe okay? Don’t try and push it today…” Alyssa begged Lexi, resisting the urge to grab the younger girls hand.

            “Thank you for being so worried, I’ll be careful.” Lexi leaned up pressing a gentle kiss to Alyssa’s cheek, before leaning back down to follow Morgan out of the locker room.

            “Are you going to tell us what’s going on between you two?” Sofia’s voice interrupted the quietness of the locker room.

            “Nothing, we’re all good.” Alyssa quickly turned to head over to her locker trying to ignore the look that Danny and Sofia shared.

_          _          _

           

            After both Lexi and Morgan passed conditioning with flying colors, they were escorted out to the field where the other Red Stars were practicing. Morgan separated from Lexi to go join the other midfielders. The forward took the time to observe the field, she watched the forwards take turns shooting on Emily Boyd, the midfielders were divided into attack, and defense running drills with Julie, while the defenders were working on clearances with Alyssa. Lexi watched as Sam and Alyssa collided and with a laugh pulled each other up. Maybe her jealously wasn’t needed.

            “Hey Lexi!” Alyssa called over from the forward section, waving the younger girl over to join Sam, Yuki and her. “C’mon!” Lexi hustled over to the forwards and Emily who all greeted her. She had a feeling this tryout was going to go much better than Orlando’s.

            Lexi was wrong. The first part of practice had gone perfectly, she enjoyed running drills with the other forwards, and had shocked them all when she was able to sink every ball they had sent her. Lexi was in the middle of dribbling the ball to Sam when Coach Dames blew the whistle bringing them all to the middle of the field. Lexi sidled up in between Julie and Alyssa, who hesitantly wrapped her arm around the younger forward’s waist. Lexi leaned slightly against the goal keeper who physically relaxed.

            “We’re going to be running a 9 v 9 to give our two new recruits a chance to play in a game setting. On one team we have Emily, Mautz, Lexi, Danny, Nikki, Julie, Sarah, Casey and Katie. The rest of you are going to be on the opposite team.” Coach Dames moved off to the sidelines giving the team time to separate.

            “Lexi are you good to be left and push past Julie, Morgan and Rosie?” Alyssa asked from her spot as a center.

            “I’m wherever you need me.” Lexi smiled as Alyssa shot her a thumbs up before pulling her attention to the scrimmage. The first half of the scrimmage went very well, with Alyssa sinking a ball as well as Sam. Lexi was able to assist on Alyssa’s goal causing Coach Dames to raise his eyebrows at the assistant coach who nodded and wrote something down on his notepad. After Sam’s goal, Alyssa quickly started again passing the ball to Lexi, who was able to slip past Taylor and Morgan heading toward the goal.

            As soon as she was about to pull back to kick the ball into the net, Sam came over delivering a hard tackle knocking her ankle in the process. Lexi jumped up, hopping away slightly before falling down to the ground. Lexi cursed in her head, resting her leg out in front of her.

            Julie was the first one to reach her, followed quickly by the medical team. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Lexi asked looking up at Julie trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her ankle.

            “It’s okay, Lex I’ll handle it.” Julie rubbed the younger girls back. “Have to say though? Those juke moves, prime.” Julie offered in an attempt to get the younger girl laugh.

            It didn’t work, Lexi was too busy staring in front of her at Alyssa who was talking to Sam, trying to get the defender to focus on her. “Hey…” Morgan came over blocking Lexi’s view as the trainer began working some exercises with her ankle. “Don’t look at that.”

            “How are you feeling Lexi?” The med trainer asked looking up at the younger girl.

            “I’m okay… I think it was just the shock.” Lexi said feeling the soreness from her ankle disappearing.

            “Alright players! I need to see Julie, Alyssa and Mautz! The rest of you are free to go!” Coach Dames said, clearly annoyed by what had transpired to end the practice early. This is just what Lexi needed, another failed tryout due to lack of chemistry. Morgan helped pull Lexi up from the ground.

            “C’mon let’s go.” Morgan said offering Lexi an arm to help support her but Lexi shook her hand away. “Lex…”

            “I’m so mad at her.” Lexi muttered under her breath, as Morgan followed her into the locker room.

            “Who? Alyssa?” Morgan asked, as Lexi pushed open the locker room door finding Taylor and Sarah with Sam… who was sitting in front of Alyssas locker.

            “I can’t go to dinner with you guys… Alyssa wants me to go to dinner with her.” Lexi could feel herself getting angrier with every passing moment in the locker room. She hated that Sam could make her feel this way. She wanted to be able to trust Alyssa with every fiber of her being, and she did. The only problem was that she didn’t trust Sam at all.           

            “I have to go…” Lexi said to Morgan pushing by the midfielder with her bag slung over her shoulder. The girl wasn’t exactly sure where she was going, but she knew she had to get far away from here.

_          _          _

           

            Lexi didn’t make it far at all when she felt a hand grab onto her elbow about half way down the hallway. She about to yell at Morgan when she turned realizing that Nikki was holding onto her arm with Sam looking behind her concerned. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?” The aussie asked. “Cause we were going to see if you wanted to go get dinner with us.”

            Lexi looked in between Nikki and Sam before sighing. “I’d really like that.”

            “C’mon, we know a really cool Thai place right down the road.” Nikki said keeping her hand on Lexi’s elbow.

            “That… yeah that sounds good.” Lexi said relaxing as they walked to the couple’s car.

            The Thai place was really cute, and it’s food smelled absolutely fantastic. Lexi had only had Thai food once, but she was always open to trying everything. Once the trio got seated and ordered, Lexi sighed looking up at the two. “How do you guys avoid feeling jealous and everything?”

            Sam laughed wrapping her arm around Nikki. “She never has to worry about being jealous, no one else wants me.” Lexi watched as Nikki rolled her eyes, before elbowing Sam in the ribs.

            “It’s just being able to trust them, and that comes with time. When I first started dating Sam, everybody she talked to, as someone I was jealous of. I looked at this amazing soccer player, who had everyone falling over her, and I was jealous. I was able to talk to Sam about it…” Nikki started turning to look at Sam, and Lexi could feel herself getting a cavity with how they looked at each other.

            “I did everything I could to get her to realize that she was the only one I was interested in…” Sam continued before she was interrupted by Nikki.

            “It didn’t work, no matter what I was just jealous. It takes time to realize that the person you like or love, is only for you. It wasn’t until we had been dating almost 4 months that I stopped feeling jealous every time that someone hugged her, or was ‘acting’ flirty. It just takes time Lexi, and give you and Alyssa time to get there.” Nikki reached across the table to grab onto Lexi’s hand. “You and Alyssa clearly are in a happy relationship, give it time and you will start to be able to trust them without even thinking about.”

            “And I know it seems hard right now…” Sam said interrupting Nikki. “Because all you see is green whenever Alyssa and Sam talk, but the first step is to talk to Alyssa about this.” Lexi nodded.

            “You guys are awesome.” Lexi said staring up from the table to the couple across from her.

            “That’s what we try to be.” Sam smirked before Nikki again rolled her eyes. Yeah, maybe Chicago wasn’t so bad.

_          _          _

 

            After dinner, Sam and Nikki dropped Lexi off at her and Alyssa’s apartment with the promise that Lexi would text them to do a double date at some point, even if Lexi didn’t make it into the Red Stars. The girl quickly looked around at the street parking, seeing Alyssa’s car was parked there meaning she was back from dinner with Sam. Lexi was relieved that she didn’t have to sit and wait for Alyssa to return, and instead she would be able to talk right away.

            Lexi quickly punched in the code opening the door and heading up the three flights of stairs to her and Alyssa’s apartment. Right as she was about to open the door, Lexi heard two voices carrying out of the apartment, she knew one was Alyssa’s and it didn’t take her long to register who the second voice belonged to.

            “I need you to stop acting like this.” Alyssa said, in the apartment as she was standing in front of Sam who was sitting on the couch.

            “I need you to stop acting like a relationship you’ve had for 2 months is more important than a friendship you’ve had since before you even met her.” Sam shot back her arms crossed. “Who’s more important to you? Me or Her?”

            Lexi could feel her blood boiling as she listened in. She was 2 seconds away from barging in, when something was holding her back… the fact that Alyssa hadn’t answered the question. Lexi sighed after a minute when she didn’t hear anything before pulling out her phone and dismissing the notification that she had less than 20% on her phone. She ordered a lyft, not exactly sure where she was going to go, but knowing she had to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long! I really enjoyed writing the drama, but don't worry next chapter is going to be more fluffy. Also next chapter we will be talking about the length of this story, and what the future holds! Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully you will get a chapter out in the next few days!


	15. do you love me

Alyssa sighed turning to face Sam who was sitting on the couch. “Don’t make me answer that.” Sam rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch. “If you were my friend you would know what the answer would be.”

            “You’ve been dating her for two months.” Sam argued. “And your seriously going to lose a friendship because of it.”

            “You! You are the reason we are losing this friendship don’t you get it?!” Alyssa was feeling her temper start to raise, and she was worried that she was going to completely lose it.

            “I’m trying to stop you from making a mistake!” Sam started, and right as she was about to continue her statement Alyssa cut her off.

            “I’m not making a mistake Sam. You don’t need to protect me.” Alyssa tried to calm both herself and Sam down.

            “Then who do you pick?” Sam asked looking up at Alyssa from on the couch. Alyssa sat down next to Sam rubbing her hands over her face.

            “It’s always going to be her.”

_          _          _

 

            Lexi wasn’t sure where she wanted to go. She didn’t want to go to Morgan’s not wanting to make her best friend have to help her, with going to Orlando in the next few days, but she really couldn’t think of anyone else to go to here in Chicago. Finally, it dawned on Lexi where she could go. She quickly pulled out her phone, cursing the fact that it was almost dead, and pulled up her contact app, where she stored her addresses as well. She quickly looked at an address, before copying it into her lyft app.

            Shortly after getting her lyft, she was outside the apartment. She wasn’t exactly sure what she going to do, and how she was going to explain what she was doing to them but she had to do something. After a minute outside the apartment door opened, and she came face to face with Julie who looked confused at her. “Lex, what are you doing here?” Julie asked but allowed the younger girl to enter her apartment.

            “I just… I didn’t want to be at the apartment.” Lexi admitted feeling embarrassed that she had chosen to go to Julie instead of Morgan, knowing that Alyssa and Julie were very close compared to Julie and Lexi.

            “Does Alyssa know you’re here? She’s probably worried about you.” Julie reasoned but she also knew that the younger girl was struggling to not only to adapt to Chicago but adapt to being in as serious of a relationship that she was in.

            Lexi sighed. “Yeah, she knows I’m here. Well she thinks I’m at Morgans. She knows I’m not going back to the apartment.” Julie nodded, for the time being believing the young forward.

            “Come and sit down we can watch a movie.” Julie disappeared into the kitchen for a quick minute to grab some ice and put it in a bag.

            “Is this as a captain or as a friend?” Lexi asked as Julie handed her the bag, and made her rest her foot on the ottoman.

            “I’d like to consider it both.” Julie smiled at the younger girl before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. “Cooking or Home Improvement?”

            “Fixer Upper?” Lexi asked as Julie changed the channel to HGTV.

            “What else?” Julie laughed relaxing into the couch, when she noticed Lexi was finally beginning to relax. Lexi left her cell phone on the counter settling into the blankets on the couch trying to ignore the dead phone on the counter.

_          _          _

 

Alyssa: Have you seen Lexi? She hasn’t come home yet, figured you two might have gone out to dinner.

Morgan: Sorry Lyss, last time I saw her was in the locker room.

Morgan: Wait, she’s not home?

Morgan: Do you want me and Vanessa to come help you look for her?

Alyssa: I’ll let you know.

Alyssa: I’m going to call around see if anyone heard from her.

Alyssa: I’ll keep you updated.

 

            Alyssa sighed slamming her phone down on the couch beside her. When Lexi wasn’t home, when she got back from dinner with Sam, Alyssa didn’t think anything of it figuring that Lexi had gone and gotten dinner. After Sam had left after a heated argument, Alyssa continued to wait hoping that Lexi would be home soon so they could talk. As time got further and further since practice, and the sun was starting to set Alyssa began to get nervous. That’s when she chose to reach out to Morgan.

            Alyssa was raking her brain trying to figure out any of the best case scenarios. She knew Lexi didn’t know this city, and though Chicago was a wonderful city there were places you didn’t want to be at night. Alyssa finally picked up her phone again selecting Julie’s name from her contact list… maybe Julie had an answer.

_          _          _

           

Across town, Lexi was in Julie’s kitchen finishing pulling the popcorn out of the microwave while Julie sat scrolling through Instagram. Julie was interrupted when she saw Alyssa’s name pop up on her screen. Julie quickly shot her eyes up at Lexi who was emptying the popcorn. “Hey Alyssa.” Julie answered causing Lexi to cringe and turn to Julie with an apologetic look on her face.

“Julie! Have you heard from Lexi? I literally cannot find her and I’m freaking out.” Alyssa’s voice sounded freantic and Julie could feel her heart break, she put the phone on speaker. “If something happens to her, I will never forgive myself.” Lexi could feel her own heart breaking when she heard Alyssa’s own voice.

“Baby, I’m okay.” Lexi’s voice cut through Alyssa’s frantic speaking. “I’m with Julie.”

“Lex! Where have you been?” Lexi could hear the relief pliable through Alyssa’s voice. “God I’m so glad your okay. Can I come and get you?”

“Yeah, Yeah please.” Lexi smiled, she could tell that Alyssa had been worried, and although she hated to make the older women worried, she did enjoy knowing that she cared for her.

“I’m on my way okay, Love you.” Alyssa quickly hung up her phone, Lexi was left looking at Julie who seemed as if she was ready to lecture her.

“I’m sorry for lying to you. I just didn’t want to tell you what was going on because I know how close you and Lyss are.” Lexi tried to explain before Julie held up her hand.

“I’m not mad at you Lex. I’m glad you chose to come here rather than roam the cities of Chicago instead because you were mad and upset.” Julie walked around the island into the kitchen to wrap her arm around Lexi and pull her close. “I think you and Lyss need to work this out, before it completely destroys you two.”

“I know. I just panicked when I got there.” Lexi admitted, moving to grab her phone expecting to see texts from Alyssa, but sighing when her phone flashed the battery. “She’s been so worried… and I just was sitting here with a dead phone.”

“Hey, don’t worry she’ll be here soon and then you guys can go home and talk.” Julie rubbed Lexi’s back before Julie’s own phone dinged signifying she got a text. “She’s here, we’ll meet her down stairs.” Julie went to pull away from Lexi before the younger forward wrapped her arms around the midfielder hugging her.

“Thank you for everything Julie.” Lexi mumbled into Julie’s shoulder that shook when she laughed.

“What are team mates and friends for? Come on let’s go see your girl.”

_          _          _

           

            As soon as Lexi pushed open the door of the apartment, she saw Alyssa getting out of the car. She was worried that Alyssa was going to be mad or upset with her, but all she saw in her girlfriend’s eyes were worry and relief. “Lyss…” Lexi breathed out before Alyssa wrapped her arms around Lexi pulling her close.

            “God I was so worried, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Alyssa spoke into Lexi’s hair. Lexi wrapped her arms around Alyssa’s back rubbing her back soothingly. The older women pressed a quick kiss to Lexi’s head before pulling away to look at Julie who was watching the couple. Alyssa was about to speak when Julie cut her off.

            “Go home both of you and get some sleep, you both have had a long day.” Julie smiled at the couple before entering the apartment ignoring Alyssa’s thank you.

            “Yeah, come on let’s go home.” Alyssa mumbled now feeling the relief that Lexi was okay wear off.

            “Lyss…” Lexi pulled at Alyssa’s hand making the goal keeper turn to look at her. “I’m so sorry for making you so worried.”

            “C’mon let’s just talk about this at home okay?” Alyssa released Lexi’s hand so she could rub her arms gently. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

            The ride home was quiet, and once Lexi got her phone to turn on, she was greeted with texts from Alyssa, and Morgan all wondering where they were. Lexi felt horrible for making two of the most important people in life worry like she had, and she knew she had a lot of making up to do. First things first though, her and Alyssa needed to talk about what caused this run away in the first place.

            Once they reached their apartment, Alyssa got out of the car walking around to open the door for Lexi, and wrap her arm around Lexi’s shoulder pulling her close as they walked in. Lexi was relieved to enter the familiar apartment. The young girl pulled away from Alyssa moving to sit on the couch. “I need to know who you picked. I need to know if I need to get my stuff and go stay with Morgan, and just act like we never had a relationship just to make this easier.”

            “What are you talking about?” Alyssa asked moving to sit next to Lexi on the couch, and tried to avoid cringing as Lexi slid down the couch away from her.

            “I came home after I had dinner with Sam and Nikki.” Lexi started, as Alyssa now knew instantly what she was talking about. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but when I heard what she asked you I just got so mad and I couldn’t be here while she sat here…” Lexi could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she wasn’t sure if it was from anger or sadness.

            “You didn’t hear who I picked,” Alyssa looked over at Lexi, seeing the tears well up in the younger girl’s eyes and she wanted so badly to wrap her arm around the girl and hold her close. Lexi shook her head, her nerves elevated as she waited for Alyssa’s response that would change their relationship for good. “I chose you. There’s no one else who I want in my life right now.”

            Lexi buried her head in her hands hearing Alyssa’s words. “I don’t like her Alyssa.” Lexi finally said after a minute. “I know she’s your friend, but I don’t like how she treats me, and it bothers me that you don’t see that.”

            “I saw that in practice, and I’m sorry that I didn’t defend you. You didn’t deserve that.” Alyssa hesitantly leaned over to rub Lexi’s back.

            “I’m not asking you to not be friends of her, because I know you don’t deserve that. She’s your friend and I need to respect that, but all I’m asking you is to defend me, and defend our relationship.” Lexi said feeling her breathing starting to settle down as she didn’t move Alyssa’s hand off.

            “I promise baby. I should have never let her say those things to you, and I’m so sorry that I let her say those things to you.” Alyssa slowly pulled Lexi closer so the younger girls head was resting on her shoulder. “I just kept hoping she would come around, but the more and more I saw it I knew this wasn’t just her not being used to it.”

            “I’m sorry I made you worry…” Lexi mumbled turning her head to bury her face into Alyssa’s shoulder.

            “I’m just glad you’re okay, but I mean a text next time would be appreciated.” Alyssa rubbed Lexi’s back for another moment before standing up. “C’mon let’s go to bed.”

            Lexi stayed sitting on the couch. “I have to tell you something else.” Alyssa turned to face the younger girl who was picking at her finger nails nervously.

            “Is everything okay?” Alyssa kneeled in front of Lexi grabbing her hands in hers. “C’mon you can tell me anything.”

            “I’m… I’m going to move in with Morgan.” Lexi admitted tilting her eyes up to meet Alyssa’s who thankfully didn’t show any sense of betrayal or hurt, just genuine concern for the young girl.

            “I get it. If you want to move in with her, I’m not going to be mad or break up with you.” Lexi was quick to wrap her arms around Alyssa tightly.

            “That doesn’t mean I’m still not going to spend the night sometimes, I like being in your arms at night.” Lexi whispered into Alyssa’s neck.

            “My door is always going to be open for you…” Alyssa said pulling away from Lexi to stand up and offer her hand. “C’mon let’s go to bed. I have to be up in the morning for practice.”

            Lexi nodded standing up and following Alyssa to the bedroom, and as soon as entered the bedroom Alyssa tossed her the kit she wore the first night to bed. “When you move out, make sure you take that. You look good in my shirts.” Lexi rolled her eyes before turning around to change into the kit and shorts.

            She quickly crawled into bed snuggling up with Alyssa who wrapped her arm around the forward pulling her in close. “I love you…” Alyssa mumbled exhaustion creeping in from not only the practice this morning but also struggling to find Lexi was wearing down on her. Lexi smiled leaning up and pressing a kiss to Alyssa’s cheek.

            “I love you too.” Lexi whispered before settling in for the night, thankful that though not everything was fixed, at least it was a start.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this book will probably only have about 15 more chapters (maybe more if I don't want the chapters to get too long-winded) but there will be a sequel following the events that happen in the final chapter! The next chapter should be out within the next couple of days because i don't think i work a lot!


	16. word travels fast

“Did you enjoy Orlando?” Lexi asked her feet propped up on the coffee table where her toe nails were drying. She was on the phone with Morgan as the midfielder waited for her flight to be ready at the airport.

            “Oh trust me, I loved it. She’s going to come to Chicago on their next bye week.” Morgan said before taking a sip of her drink, as she watched the stars begin to come out in Orlando, a night flight was the only thing she could get after deciding to go on the trip at the last minute. “What time did your brother get in?”

            “He got in around 7. He was exhausted from the drive, so we just ordered Chinese, and he went to his hotel.” Lexi placed her phone down after turning it on speaker so she could start on her left foot.

            “And? When is  going to meet him?” Lexi laughed and she could tell even from just a phone call that Morgan was wiggling her eyebrows.

            “Tomorrow morning, there’s this cute little café near his hotel so Lyss is going to pick me up and we’re going to do breakfast before she has to go to practice.” Lexi said finishing up her left foot before grabbing the remote to continue the series she was watching on Netflix.

            “And are you joining me for the game?” Morgan asked hesitantly. Lexi and Morgan both had 3 different tryouts, as they worked toward finding club teams and Morgan had heard insisting that in the next few days there would be a spot on the team for her. Lexi still had not heard, from any team. She was worried about going to the game not wanting to seem desperate to the team.

            “I still don’t know Moe. I want to don’t get me wrong, I want to support Alyssa and everyone. Alyssa even gave me her extra ticket so Ryan could come and see, but I don’t want to…” Lexi started before Morgan cut her off.

            “You won’t seem desperate. I know you’re worried about not having a team before the tournament, but you will. They’re probably all just fighting over you.” Morgan reassured the younger girl who just laughed. “Are you going to be in my bed when I get home?”  

            “Yeah, I’m going to go to bed once my toes are dry, cause after breakfast Ryan and I are going to start moving my stuff in.” Lexi said before hearing an announcement from Morgan’s side. “And I’m guessing that’s your plane. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

            “I’ll try not to wake you up when I get home. See you soon!” Morgan quickly hung up the phone.

            Lexi checked her toes, before standing up and throwing the paper towels and trash from the coffee table out. She quickly grabbed her phone sending Alyssa a quick text who had gone out with some members of the Red Stars including Sam.

            After their conversation, Lexi was able to slowly curb her jealously whenever she saw Sam and Alyssa together, but she also saw Alyssa was quick to defender the forward whenever the defender and forward would get into it during practice. Lexi had appreciated the effort Alyssa had put into their relationship in order to fix what had been going wrong in the beginning.

 

                        Lexi: I’m heading to bed; I will talk to you in the morning.

                        Lexi: I love you so much!

            Lexi made her way into Morgan’s bedroom curling up on her side of the bed for the moment. The younger girl had asked Morgan if she wanted her to stay with Alyssa until her stuff got in, but Morgan refused insisting they needed girl time… even though Morgan was gone almost the whole time in Orlando. Lexi plugged her phone in and tried her best to get some sleep tonight.

_          _          _

 

            Lexi woke up the next morning, her nerves on high alert. She knew Ryan and Alyssa would get along great, but it was also the first time that Alyssa was meeting anyone close to her. She had yet to meet her sisters or her parents, and she was more nervous for Alyssa to meet her sisters and their children. “What are you going to wear?” Morgan asked sitting up on the bed, as Lexi was lost in space.

            “I don’t know.” Lexi stood up digging through her bag, she only had a few clothes that weren’t soccer outfits seeing as the rest of her clothes were sitting in the UHaul truck outside of her brother’s hotel. “This one could work…” Lexi pulled out a pair of high waisted jean shorts, and an off the shoulder white long sleeve shirt. Morgan hopped off the bed, still looking half dead, but more interested in helping her nervous best friend.

            “Cute, but let me look.” Morgan dug through Lexi’s bag before pulling out a dark blue romper with light pink flowers. “It even matches your nails, and I have the perfect shoes you can wear.” Lexi grabbed the romper as Morgan went into her closet to grab a pair of tan strappy heals. “You can have this, fun fact I was wearing these when Fabrice proposed.”

            “God maybe I don’t even want them.” Lexi laughed but still took them admiring the tiny jewels that were on them that pulled the whole outfit together. “You are a life saver though. I’m going to go get ready.” Lexi quickly disappeared into the bathroom to pull on the romper and brush her hair out.

            “Alyssa just texted you! She’s on her way.” Morgan called out from where she now sprawled out on the bed. Lexi sighed electing to just pull her hair up into a bun instead of straightening it like she had planned. She quickly sprayed some perfume on before exiting the bathroom back into the bedroom. “Take a few deep breaths, it’s going to be okay.” Morgan was sensing that Lexi was again working herself up and her nerves were at an all-time high.

            “I’ve only had one other serious girlfriend, and she never met my family. She was before I came out. Alyssa’s the first girlfriend that’s going to meet my family.” Lexi explained sitting down on the bed to pull on her shoes.

            “And your brother is going to love her. He’s going to see how happy she makes you.” Morgan skootched further down the bed to rub the younger girl’s back.

            “How do you always know the right things to say?” Lexi asked looking up at Morgan.

            “Because we take care of each other.” Morgan leaned her head against Lexi’s. “We always take care of each other.”

_          _          _

 

            “You’re going to do great today, baby.” Lexi wrapped her arms around Alyssa as they stood outside the café saying goodbye. Breakfast had gone perfectly and Ryan and Alyssa were able to hit it off perfectly. They had been there for so long that they almost lost track of time until Alyssa noticed she needed to head to the stadium.

            “I hope I have my good luck charm in the stands.” Alyssa mumbled against Lexi’s hair that had since came out of the bun during breakfast.

            “It depends on how tired I am after moving everything in.” Lexi could feel Alyssa nodding.

            “Spend the night tonight then.” Lexi smiled tilting her head up so she could meet Alyssa’s eyes. Since Lexi moved out, they craved the nights where Lexi would spend the night and Lexi was pretty sure that it made their relationship even stronger.

            “You should spend the night seeing as I’m actually going to have my own bed tonight.” Alyssa laughed before pressing a quick kiss to Lexi’s lips.

            “Yeah, you want to deal with Morgan telling us to be safe.” Lexi laughed before pushing Alyssa towards her car.

            “Okay, never mind we can sleep at your apartment.” As soon as Alyssa was in her car, Lexi gave her another quick kiss. “I’m serious. I’ll try and be there tonight. Just don’t let Sinclair score on you.”

            “I’ll try my best. Don’t tire yourself out moving everything around.” Alyssa said before driving away.

            Lexi approached Ryan who had his eyebrows raised at the younger girl. “Good choice, Lex.” He admitted before Lexi latched onto him in a tight hug. “C’mon little one. Let’s go get your room all set up.”

_          _          _

 

            Lexi and Ryan had just gotten her bed, dresser and TV stand up to her and Morgan’s apartment when her phone went off. Ryan excused himself to go down and start getting more boxes out of the truck has Lexi answered the phone. “Hi, is this Lexi Humphries?” Lexi didn’t notice the voice.

            “Yes, this is her. May I ask whose calling?” Lexi’s knee bounced nervously as she waited for the man to respond.

            “This is Matt Colleran from MCA Sports Agency stationed right here in Chicago, I hope you don’t mind but I got your number from one of my clients Vanessa DiBernardo.” Lexi could feel her heart rising. “She explained to me that you were waiting to hear from multiple soccer teams, and still hadn’t heard.”

            “Yes that is correct sir.” Lexi answered.

            “I’m calling to offer you my services, I offer a special discount to our women’s players, and with you being an up and coming national team star I would very much appreciate the opportunity to represent you.” Matt explained, leaving Lexi to feel a little overwhelmed. “I can also find out what’s taking so long to get you a position. I’ll do that free of charge, and if your satisfied with my efforts, you can go from there.”

            “Mr. Colleran…”  
            “You can call me Matt.”

            “Matt, that sounds like an amazing offer, but I’ve grown up in a family run business. What’s the catch with you offering me this favor?” Lexi asked.

            “There is no catch. Getting you in Chicago would be a good enough catch, I think you could really inspire this team and this city.” Matt reasoned on the phone. “So what do you say? Are you willing to give me this chance?”  
            Lexi smiled before answering. “That sounds awesome.”

_          _          _

            “Ryan come on!” Lexi called into the apartment to her brother who was standing in her bedroom, making sure her bed and dresser were all sturdy. Lexi was wearing one of Alyssa’s old Chicago kits and a pair of jean shorts. She was scrolling through her phone waiting for Ryan to be ready when she saw Chicago’s most recent tweet:

 

Sofia Heurta, Taylor Comeau, Lauren Kaskie and Sam Johnson will sit out tonight’s game due to impending trade.  

 

            As soon as Lexi was about to send someone, anyone a text asking what was going on, her phone went off signifying Matt was calling her. She quickly answered. “Lexi! Glad you answered wasn’t sure if you were at the game.”

            “I… I’m heading there soon with my brother. Is this trade…” Lexi trailed off.

            “If this trade goes through with Houston and Utah, you’ll be in Chicago by the end of the week.” Lexi sighed feeling half relief but half heart break as well.

            “Where’s Sofia going?” Over the past week and a half, she had grown very close to Danny, and had been close to Sofia since her very first camp, she was feeling guiltier than ever if she was the reason the couple was going to be separated.

            “Technically, Sofia isn’t going anywhere until everyone agrees.” Matt began. “but if everything works out her and Taylor will be going to Houston.”

            Lexi sighed before seeing that Ryan was standing in front of her now. “Thank you for everything Matt, I’m sure we’ll be in touch soon.”

            “Of course Lexi, what is an agent for?” Lexi laughed before hanging up with matt.

            “My baby sister has her own agent.” Ryan wrapped his arm around Lexi before guiding her out of the house.

            “Your baby sister who might finally have her own NWSL team to call home.” Lexi corrected as her brother waved down a taxi.

            “It better be here in Chicago, I ain’t moving it anywhere else.” Ryan muttered as they got into the taxi and he gave the man the address.

            Lexi rolled her eyes settling in for the cab ride when her phone went off.

 

MoeMoe: Lexi! Did you see that tweet?

Lexi: Yes. I don’t want to talk about what will happen if Sof leaves

MoeMoe: That’s not what I’m talking about!

MoeMoe: Yes it will suck, like majorly and we’re all going to be upset.

MoeMoe: Sam’s going to be gone if this happens.

 

            Lexi quickly pulled up the tweet again reading it over and over again. She had been so worried about Sofia when she read the text she hadn’t even thought about the other three and certainly not the last one. Sam was going to be gone. She wasn’t going to have to worry about feeling jealous anymore, but it also meant Alyssa was going to lose one of her closest friends, and Lexi wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

_          _          _

 

            “I mean; I didn’t tell you to watch out for Linds.” Lexi reasoned as Alyssa drove away from the hotel after they dropped Ryan off after the game.

            “She’s been on fire, I just wish we could’ve kept up the lead… or I guess I could’ve kept the lead.” Alyssa shrugged, but rolled her eyes with a laugh as she saw Lexi shoot her a pointed look. “I mean we’re losing 2 defenders, so I’m hoping we get some sort of defender out of this.” They had found out today that the trade had gone through, and Lexi almost started crying seeing Danny’s reaction and how she clung onto Sofia.

            “Are you okay? I know how close you are with Sam and I feel that I haven’t even asked you about it.” Lexi leaned slightly over towards Alyssa to rub her shoulder gently.

            “I’ll be better when I found out who we’re getting. I’m hoping it’s good people, because we’re losing some seriously good players.” Lexi sighed turning to look out her window.

            “There’s something I have to tell you, but I don’t want you to tell the team.” Lexi mumbled causing Alyssa to look over at her once they had parked the car in front of the apartment.

            “Is everything okay?” Alyssa asked moving her arm to pull Lexi closer to her and make her look at her.

            “I don’t know who else we got for the trade, but trading everyone… was to make room for Moe and me on the roster.” Lexi looked up at Alyssa who took a minute to think about it before it dawned on her what she said.

            “You got signed to Chicago.” Alyssa grinned at the younger girl.

            “It’s only until the end of the season, because Coach Dames and Laura Harvey were going back and forth that’s why it was taking so long.” Lexi started and before she could continue, Alyssa pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Alyssa tangling her fingers into the goal keepers’ hair.

            Lexi quickly pulled away when she felt Alyssa’s tongue trying to get access into her mouth. “Baby, we should go inside if you’re going to be doing that.”

            “Sorry, love.” Alyssa muttered though there was still very little space in between them. “C’mon let’s go upstairs.” Lexi was the first one out of the car as Alyssa turned to grab her equipment bag from the back seat and tried to stifle a yawn as she came around and grabbed Lexi’s hand.

            “Maybe we should just go to bed tonight.” Lexi leaned against Alyssa’s side as they walked up stairs.

            “No. No we should celebrate. You’re on the team.” Alyssa argued as they got up to the apartment and she tried to find the keys.

            “You’re exhausted baby.” Lexi grabbed the keys out of Alyssa’s equipment bag side pocket and unlocked the door. You’ve had a busy day and I can’t have our star goalie be too exhausted.”

            “Fine, you win.” Alyssa muttered but it didn’t take much for the youger girl to win the argument.

            Lexi grinned pulling Alyssa into the apartment and almost straight to the bedroom. “C’mon superstar let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter should be out either tomorrow or the day after!


	17. chasing the sun

Morgan looked up from her phone as Lexi came running into the cabana, a two year old hot on her heels. “Did you two have fun?” She asked with a laugh as Kayla and Kai come up behind them holding the youngest boy. Morgan had come down with Lexi to Orlando to visit her nephews before the Tournament of Nations. Chicago had a bye week so the two decided to go somewhere more relaxing to enjoy the break.

“Probably more fun than you had here.” Lexi sat down next to Morgan on one of the cabana chairs. “Come to the adult section with me. They have a lazy river that I am dying for.” Morgan rolled her eyes but stuffed her phone in the bag none the less.

“Be back in like 30 minutes. We’re gonna eat lunch and go.” Kayla called after the two resulting in Lexi turning around with her eyebrows raised. “And then we’re going to dinner at the restaurant because everyone wants to wish you luck.”

When Kayla moved to Florida when she was 18, to attend FSU she began working at the same restaurant that Kai’s family owned, resulting in them ending up together. Whenever Lexi would visit over the summer she spent it working at the restaurant to earn some extra money. She missed everyone there, so now every time she ended up in Orlando she always had to go and visit.

“We’ll be back! Don’t leave without us.” Lexi called back to her sister as she pulled Morgan towards the lazy river and they were able to get their floaties.

“Can you believe tomorrow we’re going to the tournament of nations?” Morgan asked as she floated alongside Lexi.

“Can you believe we have to deal with a homophobe for the tournament?” Lexi muttered. Ever since the tournament had been released, Lexi had been pissed. She was looking forward to seeing Sofia again, having barely seen each other since the trade went through, and although Danny and Sofia reassured Lexi there was no resentment toward her, she still felt guilty. However, those hopes of seeing one of her closest friends was dashed when instead of Sofia’s name on the roster sat another familiar name; Jaelene Hinkle.

Lexi had texted Carli that not who had expressed similar disdain about Hinkle being called up, but sadly told Lexi there was nothing she could do as Jill was now holding captain over her and Becky’s heads if they stepped out of line. She had cursed whoever made that final call, and that night when she was up in the loft talking to Kai, she cursed everyone under the sun who had any sort of pull to bring her into this game.

“All we can do is ignore her as best as we can.” Morgan tried to reason with Lexi who she had been trying to calm down since the roster had been released. Morgan, whose position on the national dream had been up in the air since her return from France, was trying to remain calm about it. However, after the process that Alex and her had made in regards to their relationship she was worried of how Alex was going to react to someone who viewed their lifestyle with such negativity.

Lexi rolled her eyes, before closing them trying to enjoy the rest of their time at Volcano Bay and their time at Orlando before the work began again. “I’m going to make out with Alyssa every chance that I get.”

_          _          _

“I swear you two in connecting rooms is a terrible idea.” Tobin muttered from the bed closest to the window. She looked over at her girlfriend who was laying on the other bed watching a video with Lexi on her phone.

“I promise. I will not be over here all the time.” Lexi turned to look at Tobin who had a pout on her lips. “I just need company, and Alyssa is on her way to the hotel.”

“And I don’t get to ever see her!” Christen wrapped her arms around Lexi pulling her into her side. “I see you all the time stop your pouting.” Christen laughed when Tobin side eyed her.

“I better be getting all of your cuddles later.” Tobin muttered causing the duo to laugh at the brunettes’ expense.

Lexi was about to respond to the pouting older women when she heard the door open to the other room. “Have fun you two!” Lexi called out as she hopped off Christen’s bed and ignored the two laughs from behind her.

Lexi and Alyssa had been separated for the past week, Lexi obviously going to Orlando to visit her family, and Alyssa who went more Northeast to visit her sister, and her niece and nephew. They had already promised each family member that the next trip up, which for Lexi would be after the tournament for the baby shower, the other would be with them. After being separated for almost 2 months in the beginning of their relationship, a week felt like nothing to the couple but they still missed each other.

As soon as Alyssa had the door shut behind her, Lexi ran over wrapping her arms tightly around the taller women. The goal keeper laughed before setting her bag on the ground, and turning around to wrap her arms around the younger girl. “I missed you.” Alyssa mumbled into the younger girl’s hair.

Lexi pulled away slightly to lean up and press a kiss to Alyssa’s lips trying to pour the week worth of emotions, including the roster release into the kiss. “I missed you too.” Lexi pulled Alyssa away from the door. “We have an hour before dinner. We should make up for lost time.”

Alyssa followed Lexi to the bed, the one next to the window, the one they always slept in whenever they shared a room in the hotel and sprawled out as Lexi cuddled into her side. “I love you so much.” Alyssa said pulling Lexi closer planting a few soft kisses to her forehead.

“I know…” Lexi said tiling her head up so she was staring up at Alyssa. “And that’s why I want to do this.” She pushed herself up slightly to press her lips to Alyssa’s in a passionate kiss. Alyssa was quick to respond running her fingers through the younger girl’s hair.

The older girl quickly pulled away not only to catch her breath but to stare down at the younger girl. “Baby, are you sure? I don’t want to feel like you have to.”

Shortly before they had gone their separate ways for their bye week, they had found themselves in a similar situation. Their shirts had both been off thrown desperately away in an attempt to get to each other one night after practice, and Lexi had ended up panicking and pushing Alyssa away. She had spent the following hour, at the edge of Alyssa’s bed feeling stupid and like a horrible girlfriend. Thankfully, Alyssa had also spent that time making Lexi feel better thankfully.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” Lexi urged, and that was all Alyssa needed as she pulled herself so she was hovering over Lexi who tilted her head up to meet Alyssa’s in another searing kiss.

_          _          _

“Come on, you’re just going to ignore me this whole camp?” Morgan asked her arms crossed as she stood in front of Alex’s bed.

“I would be more willing to continue this, if I knew that everyone was cool with this.” Alex felt awkward that she wasn’t able to put a name to whatever Morgan and her were. They had been dancing around having to put a name to their new relationship, and even though Alex was feeling more confident with her sexuality after the past few months, it still left her with an awkward feeling in her stomach whenever they discussed it.

“Do you think that changes anything?” Morgan asked feeling like she was talking to a brick wall when it came to Alex about their relationship. “Do you think Ashlyn and Pinoe are going to act any different? Or Lexi isn’t going to be all over Alyssa like she is every camp? If Hinkle has a problem with it, it’s on her not any of us. I don’t want to live my life any different than I usually do at camp.”

Alex sighed running her hands over her face. “I’ve never had to deal with this kind of hate, and I doubt you have either.”

Morgan looked down at the ground seeing that Alex was starting to show the behavior she usually did when she got overwhelmed and at this point she was grateful that Allie had given them the room to themselves. “Hey, I’m not asking you to kiss me in front of everyone like you did that weekend in Orlando, I just want to know that if we aren’t holding each other’s hands, or being close with each other this camp that we’re not going to fall apart from each other. We’ve made so much progress.” Morgan wrapped an arm around Alex pulling the older girl close, resulting in the older girl wrapping her arms around Morgan’s waist.

“If this all works out… I think I’m ready if you are.” Morgan stared at Alex not sure if the knot in her stomach was coming from excitement or nerves.

“I don’t…” Morgan began before Alex leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Morgans lips for a quick moment.

“You aren’t pushing me, Morgan. We’ve been dancing around this way too long, and if we can make it through this. We can make it through anything.” Alex muttered against the younger girls lips before pressing their lips together again.

_          _          _

 

At dinner everyone seemed happy, usually the first day dinner was the best no one was exhausted and everyone was excited to see each other and actually play with each other instead of against each other. Lexi and Morgan were sitting together with Alex and Alyssa on either side of them. They were also joined by Tobin, Christen, Julie, Allie and Amy.

“So what do we want to do tonight? Cause I do not want to just sit in our rooms doing nothing.” Julie said looking around the table, pointedly at Amy who should know anything they could do at KC.

“Don’t look at me, unless you guys want to know all the best things for little kids to do.” Amy held up her hands before taking a few sips of her water.

“We have to have a movie night.” Lexi said after a moment of silence from the table. She watched as Alex and Allie shared a saddened look. “I know Kelley always was the one who planned them, but that’s why we do it. We FaceTime her in if we want, and we watch a movie. Lyss and I can host it in our room.” Lexi reasoned. Her movie night, the very first time she was at camp, she was able to form friendships with Christen and Kelley and Sonny. It had become her favorite tradition, and it had ended during the Mexico friendlies when Kelley got injured.

Allie happily stood up from the table calling everyone’s attention in the small dining room to their table. “Movie night tonight! Lexi and Alyssa are hosting!” There some cheers throughout the room where they were eating clearly other people missing the typical movie nights that they had. The quietest part of the room came from the table next to them that had Hinkle, Zerboni, Merritt, Crystal and Sammie. Though 3 of them cheered, Hinkle and Zerboni were too busy rolling their eyes.

“I don’t know why anyone would want to go into a room where they are.” Lexi heard Jaelene mutter to her table, she saw out of the corner of her eye how awkward the trio looked when the other Courage player commented.

Christen looked over at Lexi, and she could see the younger girl’s blood boiling. The older forward was about to lean over to calm the younger girl down when Julie spoke up. “What do you mean they are?” She stood up looking at the table of Courage players.

“I think you know what she meant.” McCall looked up at Julie from her spot next to Jaelene.

“You need to get used to this. We have all different types of people on this team and we all love each other. The one thing we don’t have room for in our family is hate.” Julie said leading Ashlyn and Pinoe to golf clap in a comical way to Julie’s statement.

“I have my own family. I don’t need to be a part of this one. I’m here to play soccer and that’s it.” The defender said trying to make an end to the conversation that had drawn everyone’s attention.

“Well I have news for you. If you don’t treat, everyone with respect here. You won’t be here long enough to play soccer.” Julie finished returning to her seat next to Amy who shot her a thumbs up.

“That’s enough!” Coach Ellis’s voice cut through the dining area making everyone turn toward the door like they were all in trouble. “We have a hard tournament ahead of us, and I don’t like that we’re already starting it off arguing. Do you think Australia, Brazil, and Japan are arguing like this?”

“Do you think Australia, Brazil, and Japan invited a homophobe to come play for them?” A voice broke through the silence that was left by Jill’s rhetorical question. The voice belonged to Becky who was sitting at one of the back tables with Carli and some others. Everyone seemed as shocked as Becky looked.

Jill tried to maintain a calm look on her face as one of her captains had called out in the middle of dinner. “After dinner, I’d like to see Carli, Becky, and Alex in here. I do recommend that if you are finished eating you leave and try and get some rest before practice in the morning.”

_          _          _

 

Lexi was laying down on her and Alyssa’s bed as Morgan laid next to her. Alyssa was currently getting ice and random drinks from the vending machine, Morgan and Lexi had chosen to stay in the room and wait for room service to deliver popcorn and candy they had gotten for the movie night.

“Why do you think Jill asked Alex to stay? You don’t think she’s in trouble do you?” Morgan asked as she stared up at the ceiling. “She’s probably freaking out, she’s been freaking out since we got here.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. I don’t know why Jill wants her but, I’m sure it’s nothing Moe.” Lexi tried to reassure her. The connecting room door opened as some of the team including, Crystal, Sammie, Lindsey and Emily came in. Crystal quickly hopped over to the bed Lexi was on wrapping her arms around the young girl.

“I am so sorry about what happened at dinner. I am going to have a very long talk with Abby when I get back to North Carolina. I didn’t think she was still like that.” Crystal felt embarrassed her team mate and even more embarrassed that she was so close to her before this camp started.

“Crys, I know it wasn’t your fault. She’s just always going to be that person, and it sucks that Jill knows the background of over half of her players and still chose to call her up.” Lexi responded wrapping her arms around Crystal as well before the main door opened bringing in even more players from the national team followed by Alex and Alyssa.

Morgan quickly hopped off the bed leaving her laptop open so Lexi could continue the search for the perfect movie. The midfielder wrapped her arms around the older forward who was quick to wrap her arms around the midfielder in return. “What happened?” Morgan asked after a minute turning the whole room’s attention to Alex.

Alex sighed. “Jill made me second string captain. Becky’s not captain after Carli anymore… officially.”

This tournament just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i did plan on having a sex scene in this story, but after reading through it after a few hours of writing it, i just wasn't proud of it and didn't want to post something i wasn't proud of. the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after.


	18. you're home

“Guànjūn!” The first voice carried from the kitchen as soon as Alyssa and Lexi entered the restaurant soaked from the storm that had quickly rolled into Orlando as they were driving to the Chinese restaurant that Kai’s family ran.

“What does that mean?” Alyssa whispered to Lexi before the younger girl was grabbed by two girls who looked to be about Lexi’s age if not a bit younger.

“Champion.” Alyssa was startled when she heard a voice from behind her turning to be face to face with a family of 4 who were all equally soaked except for the two children who only had a few drops on their jackets. “You must be Alyssa.” The man who was holding the younger of the children held out his hand. “I’m Kai, this is Kayla, Lexi’s sister.”

“And we are so excited to finally meet you. Lexi has been holding you hostage.” Kayla said moving the older boy to her hip to wrap her arm around Alyssa. “We hug in this family. Kai just likes to act all formal.”

“Are you terrorizing my girlfriend?” Lexi asked finally approaching the two after breaking away from Kai’s younger sisters. They were only 3 years younger than her and about to head into their first year of college so they were excited to tell her all about the people they had met through Facebook.

“Never! We just have to meet her cause you’ve never brought her around!” Kayla argued jokingly to her sister as Lexi grabbed the little boy out of her sisters arms.

“We’re only been dating 3 months!” Lexi argued and blushed when Alyssa pulled her into her side planting a kiss to her head.

“In Lexi’s defense, every time she comes down to see you guys, I either have plans or a game.” Alyssa said keeping her arm wrapped around the smaller girls shoulder. “I’m glad I get to come up and meet you guys and your parents.”

“I just wish Ryan and Kenzie could come down. Ryan already loves you but I’m sure Kenzie would love to meet you.” Lexi said, before gesturing over to one of the tables that was open. “Now come on, I ordered food with Jade.” Alyssa lead her over to the table so Lexi could place Tyler in between them.

Neither of them noticed the look that Kayla and Kai shared.

_          _          _

 

The following day, Lexi pushed herself up hearing multiple voices out in the living room. She reached over to Alyssa expecting to find her girlfriend beside her and she groaned when she felt the cold bed next to her. The younger girl reached over to the bedside table grabbing her hair tie to pull her hair up into a braid before throwing her legs over the bed, and standing up. She was about to check her appearance in the mirror so she looked semi presentable when she heard a cry that only a newborn could produce. “No way…”

Lexi slowly opened the door coming face to face with another familiar blonde who had a baby up against her shoulder as she entered the hallway. “Are you kidding me right now?” Lexi croaked out feeling tears well up in her eyes.

The blonde turned as if Lexi spooked her. “Surprise.” She whispered as the baby started to settle. Lexi took a step forward wrapping one arm around Kenzie careful not to disturb the calmed baby.

“Hi Callie…” Lexi rubbed the baby’s back who stared up at her from her spot on Kenzie’s shoulder. “I’m so glad I get to finally meet you.”

“Isn’t she super awesome?” Lexi’s attention was torn away from the baby when she heard a male’s voice she would recognize from anywhere, coming from outside.

“You two have got to be kidding me.” Lexi said before placing a soft kiss to Callie’s forehead and heading outside.

When she finally got outside her suspicions were confirmed as she watched Ryan kicking a super soft ball around with Tyler. She also saw the ‘She’ in question as she watched Alyssa make dramatic dives to stop the ball, even as it rolled between the two spikes in the ground as Tyler kicked it. “Woah Tyler! You are so good scoring like that! You’re almost better than me!” Lexi called out as she shut the screen door behind her.

“Auntie!” Tyler left the ball behind running to meet Lexi halfway in the yard. She quickly scooped him up, and placed him on her hip.

“Tyler!” Kayla’s voice came from inside the house. “Come and eat breakfast!”

Lexi placed her nephew on the ground kissing his head. “Go on and listen to Mommy.”

As soon as Tyler was in the house, Lexi reached out slapping Ryan’s arm multiple times. “Ow! Ow! What the fuck?!” He cried out laughing as his youngest sisters slaps bounced off his skin.

“I thought I wasn’t going to get to see you and you just show up! You could have at least texted!” Lexi argued.

“And miss that priceless look on your face? Never.” Ryan proded at Lexi who pouted turning to Alyssa who wrapped her arm around the younger girl. “And miss your reactions when Mom and Dad interrogate Alyssa? Never.”

“Stop it’s not going to be that bad.” Lexi said trying to make sure Alyssa didn’t get too nervous. “I promise it won’t be that bad.” Lexi turned up to Alyssa.

“It’s all worth it for you.” Alyssa leaned down pressing a kiss to Lexi’s lips that caused Ryan to scoff.

“God, maybe I shouldn’t have come. Seeing you two be all lovey dovey I’m surrounded by happy couples. At least the other two have cute kids.” Ryan muttered before heading toward the house.

“Do you really think it’s going to be that bad?” Alyssa asked nervously looking down at her younger girlfriend. “I’ve never had to meet the parents before.”

“I mean…” Lexi thought for a moment. “If it helps you’re the first girlfriend they’ll meet.” Lexi laughed when Alyssa groaned. “Come on, let’s go inside. I have get dressed.”

_          _          _

 

Lexi was sure she could handle babysitting. She had spent her whole high school career picking up random baby-sitting gigs, and she was sure she could handle just watching her niece. Besides, Tyler and Lukas were asleep, how much work could one baby be?

Kai and Aiden had gone out to TopGolf with some of Kai’s high school friends, meanwhile her parents, Kayla, Kenzie and Ryan all took Alyssa out to dinner to get to know her. Lexi had been nervous, but once Kenzie had assured that they would not scare Alyssa or tell any embarrassing stories about Lexi, she was more willing to stay behind.   

At least she was until Callie woke up screaming. The baby had been to sleep by the time Aiden had left assuring Lexi that she wouldn’t wake up until well after Kenzie was back. Lexi was relieved able to spend some time rewatching plays from the Tournament of Nations that was sent out to everyone to improve their games by the time Chile friendlies came around. She was finally making it into the forwards when she heard a tell-tale whimpering from the guest room where Aiden and Kenzie were sleeping. From there it was a mess, she had spent the past 45 minutes walking back fourth with Callie trying everything to get the baby back to sleep.   

She had tried to give the baby a bottle, checked her diaper every five minutes, and tried to burp her for the past 15 minutes to no avail. She was just about to call someone when she heard the mudroom door opening, and heard laughing which paused when they heard the crying baby.

“Oh no…” Kenzie mumbled greeting her youngest sister in the hallway who had a worried look on her face.

“I don’t know what’s wrong Kenz, I’ve tried everything.” Lexi looked guilty as her sister took the baby who instantly calmed down.

“She just wants her momma.” Kenzie said shifting Callie so she was only holding her with one hand before rubbing Lexi’s back. “It’s nothing you did okay? She knows her surroundings, she just was probably looking for someone she knew.”

Lexi nodded looking towards the kitchen expecting to hear people. “We’re having a fire. Kai and Aiden are on their way home.”

“Are you going to come out?” Lexi asked, turning to face her sister from a little down the hallway.

“Yeah, once Kai gets here he’s going to help me set up the baby monitor and then we’ll be out.” Kenzie said before moving into the guest room. “Oh Lexi?” She said poking her head out and getting Lexi’s attention. “Alyssa is awesome, don’t blow it.”

Lexi was about to rebuttal her oldest sister before rolling her eyes as Kenzie shut the door of the guest room. The forward made her way into her oldest nephews’ room digging in her suitcase for any sort of sweat shirt or long sleeve shirt. Of course, coming to Orlando in the beginning of August she hadn’t backed anything except shorts, tank tops and the few t-shirts she had. She finally pulled out the only long sleeve shirt she brought heading outside to join her family.

“Wow, wonder where you got that shirt.” Ryan called out from his spot behind the fire pit facing the house. Lexi quickly flipped her older brother off who pretended to be offended but still held up a middle finger back at her.

Alyssa stared up at Lexi as she walked by before grabbing her hand and pulling her down onto her lap. “Have I ever said I love you in my shirts?” Alyssa asked nuzzling her neck. Lexi would normally never let this happen in front of her family but after hearing from her sister that they all loved Alyssa she was perfectly fine with it.

“Every time I wear your shirts.” Lexi mumbled into Alyssa’s neck.

“Ah to be young and in love.” Kayla commented from her spot on one of the other chairs.

“Oh hush, if I had to deal with you and Kai when I spent summers here, you can deal with me and Alyssa for the few days we’re here.” Lexi smiled resting into Alyssa’s arms.

“I’m going to miss you when you go back to Chicago. Try to come to Orlando next year…” Kayla started.

“Or Utah. You can cross state lines to come see me.” Kenzie said pulling lightly on Lexi’s hair.

“Or…” Lexi paused drawing in her sisters. “I could stay in Chicago.” Both her sisters groaned as Kenzie sat down next to Kayla.

“Oh mom I’ll get your and dad’s mattress upstairs to the loft once the boys are back.” Kayla said as if it was the first time the thought crossed her mind.

“Alyssa and I can sleep in the loft. Mom and Dad can have Tyler’s room.” Lexi spoke up.

“Sweetie, we will be fine upstairs. You guys should all be together.” Her mom argued and her dad simply nodded along with her mother.

“We’re young. We can go up and down stairs no problem. Besides if Kenzie needs your help with Callie you can help better than I can.” Lexi started. “And Kai streams at night. Alyssa and I can stay up longer than you and dad.”

“If you’re sure with staying up in the loft, we can stay in Tyler’s room.” Her dad said trying to stop his wife from arguing with his youngest daughter, who made more than enough points as to why they should switch rooms.

Lexi laughed as her mom turned to face her dad, and continue the argument between the two of them. The younger girl nuzzled closer to Alyssa thankful to have all her favorite people with her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a lot of a filler because I do adore writing Lexi and her family. however, the next chapter is going to have a lot of time skips panning over the whole NWSL season, instead of taking the time with filler chapters.hope you enjoy, next chapter should be up within the next few days.


	19. anything can happen

**August 10 th, 2018: Chicago Red Stars vs North Carolina Courage**

Lexi felt like she couldn’t breathe this whole game. Maybe it was the fact that as soon as the game started, Sam and her got the ball passing it back fourth the whole way to the North Carolina goal. As soon as Abby got on Lexi, she would pass it to Sam, thankfully Danny was able to get up there intercepting the ball between the two forwards.  
Danny’s surprise appearance caused Abby to shoot right by her to Sam leaving Danny wide open to shoot and let the ball hit the back of the net. Sam and Lexi were the first ones to get to the girl pulling her into a big hug as the crowd in Toyota, larger than usual due to the deal the Red Stars had offered came to life.

They would stay that way until almost the whole game. Lexi had been watching the time clock, and although she had discussed the Coach Dames going the full 90 for the first time with the Red Stars she was surprised to see that it was 85 minutes again when she watched Crystal go down and a yellow card go up against Morgan.

They were dangerously close to the box and she knew although Morgan didn’t mean it, if Alyssa missed this free kick, they wouldn’t have enough time to make up another goal to get the win. Debinha took the free kick and sank it into the upper 90. Lexi’s heard broke seeing Alyssa’s reaction to it.

3 minutes of stoppage time, with Crystal going down, and the subs both teams had made. They had 3 minutes to score one goal. Lexi had scored in less time, Sam has scored a brace in that amount of time. They should be able to do this and then another free kick, this foul commited by Danny if there even was a foul.

“Lexi, Sam! Make the wall! Yuki behind!” Coach Dames called out to the sidelines in the 91st minute. Debinha lined up to kick the ball… and hit the wall right between Lexi and Sam. Yuki was able to scoop it up chipping it over Debinha before she could reach the ball. Lexi took off sliding past Debinha and another defender, and dodging an elbow she was pretty sure came from Hinkle.

Yuki passed her the ball and she shot with her left foot putting it into the bottom left of the goal skirting passed Rowlands fingers. She never heard the crowd at Toyota get so loud, as Sam and Yuki jumped on her. She was pretty sure she heard the Courage players arguing with the ref that she was caught offsides but she didn’t care about any of that.

All she cared about was seeing how Alyssa’s face lit up when she scored. 

                        **August 15 th, 2018: Chicago Red Stars vs Seattle Reign**

This game was a must win. Chicago was currently tied for 3rd with Orlando, but still being held in 4th. Which meant if the season ended today, Chicago would face off against North Carolina in the playoffs and everyone knew what happened when they faced off against them in the post season. They had to finish this season either 2nd or 3rd to even think about the championship.

The way this game was going, they stood a shot of overtaking Orlando this week, as at 55 minutes they were up 1-0 after a stellar Sam goal that came off a free kick by Yuki. Lexi always hated away games, she feeds off the crowd because even though Toyota Parks stands were always bare they were their fans.

“Lexi, high!” Lexi heard Julie’s voice come from across the field as she realized Pinoe was now next to her waiting for the ball to fall for a header.

Lexi gripped onto the back of Pinoe’s jersey as Megan laughed trying to reach around to grab the younger girl’s jersey. As the ball lowered both jumped up going for the ball, Megan was able to get a head on the ball hitting it towards the other Seattle forwards. Both of their heads collided.

Megan was able to pull herself up instantly and was about to run to join the play again before she realized Lexi was still on the ground holding her hands over her head. “Ball out! Ball out!” Megan called down to the other side of the field where Allie was dribbling the ball between two of the midfielders. She paused instantly turning her head to see Megan was standing over Lexi, and she quickly pushed the ball away.

Lexi could hear the medical team come out and she could hear Pinoe explaining to Julie, Morgan and Allie what happened. “They’re probably going to need to take her out.” She heard Allie say to the group.

“Lexi, how are you feeling?” The medical trainer asked, helping her sit up and holding her finger in front of her eyes. “Just follow my finger with your eyes, not your head.” Lexi rubbed her eyes the setting sun seeming much brighter than it actually was.

“Hey, just try your best.” Lexi didn’t even notice Alyssa had come out from goal to sit next to her.

Lexi did. She was fight tooth and nail against anyone who said that she didn’t try to follow the trainers finger. The young forward watched as the trainer waved over to Coach Dames who grabbed Alyssa’s pinney from her and sending her to the fourth ref. “Come on sweetie, we’ll get you out of the sun.” 

                        **August** 18 **th** , **2018: Chicago Red Stars vs Portland Thorns**

Lexi couldn’t bring herself to even leave Alyssa’s bed. Ryan had come down to Seattle from Cedar to take her back to Chicago seeing as the Red Stars were heading straight to Portland. Ryan had pushed her to go back to her and Morgan’s apartment to sleep in her own bed, but all the younger girl wanted was to be as close to Alyssa as possible, begging Ryan to let her stay in Alyssa’s apartment.

She had been there bouncing between Alyssa’s bed, the couch and the bathroom when the nausea got too bad. She could already tell though that her concussion was starting to be relieved.

“I just want to watch the game Ryan.” Lexi pouted as she wrapped herself tighter in the blanket once her older brother took the remote from her hands.

“The doctor said electronics can make it worse.” Ryan reasoned placing the remote on the other side of him trying to ignore his sister’s sad eyes.

“I just want to see Lyss play.” Lexi mumbled out, before Ryan sighed grabbing the remote and turning on ESPNNEWs.

“If you have any sort of head ache we’re turning it off.” Ryan said putting the remote on the coffee table, resenting the fact that he was putty in his little sister’s hands.

After a little over half of soccer, Lexi was standing up jumping up and down in the living room when Tobin had scored on Alyssa. “Come on guys!”

“You need to relax.” Ryan warned pulling his sister down a little to make her sit down.

“We’re losing! We can’t lose! We’re tied for 2nd now!” Lexi argued with her brother once she was sitting on the couch. “It’s always Portland.”

“Hey, you guys still have 30 minutes, have faith in your forwards.”

Lexi should have had faith, because at 85 minutes, Klingenberg shot the ball out allowing Danny to take a corner kick. That was all Julie needed. They walked away from the game with a point and a 2nd place position.

**August** 25 **th 2018: Chicago Red Stars vs Orlando Pride**

This was Lexi’s favorite game. She finally got to meet the littlest member of the family. Meeting her littlest niece, and finally being back with the team was exactly what she needed before leaving to California.

She got to watch Alex and Morgan bonding, actually acting as if they were girlfriends. Even though Alex was still nervous, they were all able to go out to restaurants and Alex was able to wrap her arm around the younger girl and hold her close.

At game time though, there were no friendships. The game started off great for Chicago with Morgan scoring a goal off a free kick from Yuki. Lexi had all but attacked Morgan relieved that not only were they ahead but Morgan also accomplished something so huge while she was on the field.

Lexi came off at halftime, Coach Dames insisting that they shouldn’t push her head injury. That’s when the goals came in. Dani scoring and then Alex scoring resulting in Orlando winning the game.

Alyssa didn’t talk to anyone that night, after apologizing in the locker room. Just what they needed before heading to Chile.

_          _          _

 

That night, Lexi and Morgan were sitting outside in their hotel. “Why do I want to be mad at her?” Morgan asked after a few moments of silence.

“Because she tied the game, because she made your goal nothing.” Lexi answered rubbing Morgan’s back. “No one teaches us about to be opponents.”

“We’re never allowed to be against each other.” Morgan laughed leaning against the younger girl just as both phones dinged.

Lexi pulled out her phone and pulled out her email detailing the trip to California. They had the hotels they were saying at, the times of breakfast, lunch and dinner complete with the menus, and now an addition of roommates for each hotel. The next document highlighted training. “Oh my god…” Lexi mumbled as she looked over the training for the very first game.

“Is everything okay?” Morgan asked not seeing anything different; considering Morgan and Lexi would be rooming together and everything else seemed normal.

“We’re training at SoCal.” Lexi mumbled looking up at Morgan. “I’m going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is another filler chapter. These next few chapters we're going to see the ties that are going to draw together this book and the sequel! Next chapter should be out tomorrow or the next day!


	20. who says

Looking at a giant version of yourself is weird. No one could convince Lexi otherwise as she stood in the tunnel that lead to Southern California’s soccer field. They had these pictures installed at the end of Lexi’s junior year season before she had left. They featured her, Jules, Brittany and Carli.

The four who were supposed to share the captains armband their senior year.

“Hey, come on. Let’s go play.” Lexi looked over at Christen who showed her a sweet smile before pulling Lexi’s shoulder gently.

“Yeah, no use thinking about the past.” Lexi tried to get herself to believe that statement.

“Especially when you have everything you need right here.” Christen pulled her away from the pictures out to the soccer field.

Yeah, she did have everything she needed. She had a loving girlfriend and possibly the closest friends she’d ever had. She was living her dream and her dream had brought her full circle right back to Southern California.

“Good Afternoon everyone! I hope you enjoyed your conditioning in air conditioning.” Jill joked causing everyone to hesitantly laugh. Ever since what happened last camp everyone had been trying to stay on Jill’s good side so they weren’t the next ones held back.

“Coach Deleon here was nice enough to welcome us to her field while we’re working on our Chile friendlies. I expect you all to be as kind and respectful as you always are.” Coach Ellis spoke.

Lexi felt like she could crawl into a hole being face to face with her old coach. Luckily, if Coach D wanted to make a point to her she wasn’t acting like it.

“I have told Coach Ellis multiple times that it is completely our honor, I’m hoping my girls will take the opportunity to watch you all practice and be inspired.” Coach D began, and Lexi cursed the fact that she never took the opportunity for this every time the national team played at The Staples Center.

“If you guys have any questions, I have my three captains.” Lexi could hear her coach emphasize three. “as your ambassadors. Julianna, Brittany, Carlie can you three stand up please?”

Lexi froze when she looked into the stands to see her former 3 best friends stand up in the stands feeling awkward that their coach called them out like this. The younger girl gripped onto Christen’s arm tightly, causing the older girl to look sadly onto the younger girl.

“But if you have any urgent questions, I’m sure my 4th captain could answer it right Lexi?” Lexi could barely comprehend what was happening as everyone turned to look at her.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Lexi nodded.

“Hopefully she didn’t forget all about SoCal.” Lexi heard someone say and she was pretty sure it was one of the sophomores. Lexi ran her hands over her face.  
“Alright girls! Let’s get to work!” Coach Ellis called out.

_          _          _

 

Lexi thought she could crawl into a ball and die. After a disastrous beginning to practice where she was called out by not only her coach but all team mates she had struggled with warmups and drills. It eventually led Jill to tell her to go rest in the locker room, and maybe her head was bothering her again.

None of them understood that her heart was the one hurting her. She felt humiliated and lonelier than ever in the college that had been her home. Ever since the Orlando game she had felt Alyssa drifting further away throwing herself more into training as qualifying rapidly approached.

Lexi didn’t even know where her legs were taking her until she looked up and realized she was in the SoCal women’s locker room. 3 years’ worth of muscle memory had led her here, and even has a freshman she felt more at home than she did now.

The forward found herself drifting toward Jules’s locker seeing the captain’s armband. She pulled it out feeling the cloth between her fingers. So many arguments between the duo about this little piece of cloth she would never get the opportunity to wear. Lexi quickly put the armband back in place when she heard the door open. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be here.” She called out wiping tears away that she didn’t know had fallen.

“Do you miss us?” Lexi would recognize that voice from anywhere, her roommate since freshman year, her best friend, her always assists from the midfield. As much as Lexi would hate to admit it, Jules was her Morgan from college.

“Of course I miss you guys, and I know I messed up not getting in touch after I left, but I do miss you guys!” Lexi turned to meet her former best friends’ eyes.

“Was the baby a girl or a boy?” Jules asked, having heard about Kayla and Kai’s incoming arrival as soon as Lexi had heard.

“A girl. Evelyn Mae… They used my middle name.” Lexi smiled just thinking of her newest addition to her family.

Jules gestured to the couches as she sat down on one of the arm chairs and Lexi sat on the couch. “Why didn’t you reply to Doc’s email?”

Lexi sighed thinking back to her advisors email that was still sitting in her email unread. “Jules I haven’t even read it yet. I’m too scared to.”

Jules sighed, being used to Lexi’s nervous nature resulting in missed texts, emails, calls and interviews. “I really think you should read it. He didn’t tell me exactly what it said, but I think you would benefit reading it.”

Lexi nodded before hearing the voices of her team mates out in the hallway. “I guess my team is done.” Lexi pushed herself off the couch.

“Coach D made you a jersey…” Jules started awkwardly before Lexi could leave. “In case…” Jules looked away. “Just read the email, please?”

Lexi thought about it for a moment, and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll read it tonight. I’ll text you about it?”

Jules nodded happily before wrapping Lexi into a tight hug. “I do miss you Lexi. Let’s not lose contact like that again.”

“Never again.”

 

_          _          _

 

“Do you want to hang out and watch a movie? Morgan is sleeping in Alex’s room tonight.” Lexi asked after coming up behind Alyssa and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Alyssa pulled away so they were separated. “I’m feeling really tired after practice today or I totally would. I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast?”

Lexi sighed but nodded. “Okay, I love you.” Lexi leaned up to give Alyssa a kiss, Alyssa responded quickly pulling away.

“Love you too.” Alyssa said before following Becky to the elevators.

Lexi sighed and after a moment went to the elevators waiting for the elevators to bring her up to her room. She wasn’t sure what was going on this camp but she was feeling alone.

She didn’t blame Morgan for wanting to go to Morgan’s room, seeing as she wished she was with her girlfriend now more than ever. She sure didn’t want to be sitting in her hotel room all alone.

The girl groaned pulling out her phone, and pulling up her uber app. She quickly placed in an address, and threw on a SoCal sweatshirt before leaving the hotel. As soon as she made it into the Uber she sent out texts to Alyssa and Morgan telling both of them she would be back later, she just had to go somewhere.

Neither of them answered.

_          _          _

 

“Thank you so much.” Lexi thanked her uber driver, as they pulled up to the pier.

“Not a problem ma’am have a lovely night.” The older man responded as Lexi got out of the car, basking in the moderate weather of Santa Monica at night.

Lexi slowly walked onto the sand electing to stay up near the road, to not disturb the other people visiting the pier at night. This was her thinking spot, this was the spot where her and Jules would come after a bad loss to think about plays and to come up with new game plans. This is where Jules was when Brittany told her never to talk to her again.

Lexi pulled out her phone planning on just scrolling through her different apps to kill some time, even though she was still alone at least she wasn’t stuck in the hotel room. Then Lexi remembered the conversation with Jules from earlier, and she pulled up her emails clicking on the one from her advisor, and for the first time she read it.

 

_Ms. Humphrey,_

_I have heard from Coach Deleon about your recent transfer to France in order to continue your soccer career. Ever since you have arrived at SoCal I have been blessed to watch you blossom not only as a soccer player but also as a bright young woman. I would appreciate if you were able to stay in contact. If there is ever a time you would like to return to SoCal, you would be able to remain a senior due to the amount of credits you were able to retain from summer classes as well as high school classes. If you are ever interested in returning, I would love to meet with you and discuss any options. I have discussed this with not only your professors, and your advisors but also Coach Deleon as well. I hope you consider this option as you look forward to the future. Thank you for your contributions to University of Southern California._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Barnett_

 

Lexi felt tears welling in her eyes as she read her counselors email, but she felt more clearheaded than she had in a very long time. She responded to the email, stating she was back in California and would love to meet with him before she left for Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the creative juices just got flowing and i was able to get you guys another chapter! this is the first part of the downward spiral that leads to the final chapter! hope you guys enjoy! the next chapter should be out either later today or tomorrow!


	21. hold on

Lexi was up and ready before Morgan was even back to their room. Lexi had her workout bag packed, but was wearing one of her nicer outfits, a sun dress that was covered in light pink flowers, with gold gladiator hills.

The young girl made her way down the lobby where she ran into Jill. “Where are you going?” Jill asked separating from where she stood with Tony and Dawn.

“Coach, I just…” Lexi could feel her nerves getting higher and higher.

“Go ahead, just please be at practice on time, and eat something.” Coach Ellis knew something had been going on with Lexi, especially after seeing her leave completely alone last night. She was just hoping that she could get it figured out before the friendlies.

_          _          _

 

By the time Lexi got to the café where she was meeting with her advisor, her nerves had increased by tenfold. She couldn’t imagine having to tell anyone she was going back to college, that she leaving the Red Stars. She couldn’t imagine telling Alyssa.

“Dr. Barnett…” Lexi approached the older man, who was sitting on the patio his laptop out in front of him.

When Lexi had arrived at SoCal she struggled to adapt to everything. She hadn’t just switched states, she had switched continents and she was alone. She had the soccer team but after a while she was feeling overwhelmed and her grades were slipping. Dr. Barnett an academic counselor took her under his wing and helped her come up with strategies to cope with everything she had been dealing with.

“Oh Lexi… how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ted? Dr. Barnett is so stuffy.” Ted said pulling his glasses off his face, and shutting the laptop.

“Right, sorry Ted I almost forgot.” Lexi sat down putting her workout bag down on the other side of the table. As soon as Lexi was settled, the waitress approached them to take their order. “Um an Acai energy bowl and a flat white please.”

After Dr. Barnett ordered he looked over at the younger girl. “I forget that you have training today, right at SoCal if I’m correct.”

“Yes, that’s whats been getting me thinking about school and everything. It’s what made me reply to your email.” Lexi was going to leave out the fact that she hadn’t read it until she was back in California.

“The offer still stands.” Dr. Barnett said resting his elbows on the table.

“If I do come back, could I return in my spring semester? I want to finish this season with Chicago.” Lexi asked thinking about all of her people in Chicago. Alyssa, Morgan, Julie… the people who had left Chicago like Sofia. If she left midseason she would screw them over.

“Of course, the only thing is that you would be taking one extra class. My class.” Dr. Barnett smiled at the younger girl who laughed. “Sometimes I forget that SoCal has given 2 incredible players to Chicago.”

“2?” Lexi asked surprised. She couldn’t remember anyone in Chicago who mentioned SoCal.

“Sam Johnson, did you get a chance to meet her before she got traded?” Lexi felt her heart sink thinking about Sam.

“Yeah, I was in Chicago for a bit before the trade.” Lexi explained as the waitress came dropping off their meals and drinks. “Thank you so much.”

As they ate they discussed changes not only to SoCal but the themselves. All the times Lexi had spent in Ted’s office she knew all about his family and he knew about hers. They exchanged pictures of his grandchildren and her newest nieces.

Once they finished their breakfast, Dr. Barnett pulled out a piece of paper from his laptop bag and handed it to the young girl. “Don’t say anything now, but if you do want to return. You just have to sign that form, and get it signed by 3 people. An extracurricular leader who will vouch for you, a professor who will vouch for you, and another person who will vouch for you.” Dr. Barnett pulled out a pen signing one of the lines as her extra person. “Everyone is on campus just so you know.”

Dr. Barnett stood up placing some cash on the table. “I hope I get to see you again before you disappear again.” Lexo smiled before standing up and wrapping him in a hug.

“Thank you for everything Dr. Barnett. You always have a way of making everything clear again.” Lexi smiled before releasing him.

“That’s my job Lexi.” Ted said before leaving the café. Lexi put her own money down handing the check to the waitress.

Lexi used this moment waiting for her change to finally look at the baby. In big bold letters at the top said the words: INTENT TO RETURN

_          _          _

 

“Hey, where were you at breakfast?” Lexi turned to face Alyssa from her locker spot.

“Sorry, just went out to breakfast with someone. Was sick of being alone.” Lexi knew the second statement was a low blow but at this point she really didn’t care.

“Seriously? Why are you acting all weird?” Alyssa asked as Lexi dug around in her bag for her shorts.

Almost as soon as she found them she flung them into the locker. “I needed you last night Alyssa! I was humiliated by people who I thought were my friends! I needed you and you wanted nothing to do with me, do you know how much that hurt?”

“It’s not all about you Lexi! Some of us have starting positions solidified for the world cup, and we need to work twice as hard to keep them.” Everyone in the locker room turned to look at the arguing couple, and Christen approached the two of them.

“Lex, come with me. Grab your clothes come on.” Lex shook out of Christen’s hold grabbing her shorts and shirt and leaving the locker room.

“What is going on?” Christen asked to no one in particular following the younger girl out of the locker room.

Meanwhile, Lexi was sitting on the stairs trying to slow her breathing. “Hey, breathe… c’mon breathe with me.” Lexi knew instantly who it was burying her head into Carli’s shoulder.

Carli was a lot like Alyssa in a way. She was their steady, silent goalie, but she knew how to make everyone feel better. She was an unmovable force in SoCal’s soccer team and Lexi was relieved she was able to come in with the goalie as a freshman.

As soon as Lexi’s breathing was under control, Carli pulled away slightly to stare down at the smaller girl. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Lexi shook her head. “I just… I need to get changed.” Carli nodded standing up and pulling Lexi up with her.

“Come change in our locker room.”

_          _          _

 

“Bout time you joined us.” Lindsey joked as Lexi finally came out to the pitch only 3 minutes late to call time.

“Sorry…” Lexi mumbled and shot an apologetic look at Coach Ellis who rolled her eyes. She did catch the saddened look that Coach D gave her.

Lexi joined the other forwards; Alex, Megan, and Amy instantly walked away from the group leaving Christen, Mal and Tobin to allow Lexi to approach her.

“You okay?” Tobin asked rubbing Lexi’s back.

“I will be.” She smiled up at Tobin but she couldn’t seem to get over how the other 3 walked away from them.

_          _          _

 

By the time practice was over, Lexi was physically and mentally exhausted. She realized that there were people in all of the groups ignoring her. Morgan wasn’t even talking to her. “Lexi! Can I talk to you for a minute?” Coach D stopped the younger girl as she was walking down the tunnel with Rose and Sammy.

“I’ll catch up with you guys.” Lexi said to the two girls who nodded heading the rest of the way to the locker room.

“Dr. Barnett told me about your meeting…” Lexi froze looking down at the floor. “If you need me to sign it, just bring it to me. And you’ll always have a spot on our team.”

Lexi was about to open her mouth to say something when Coach D continued. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that you don’t deserve to be a part of our team. The girls? They all miss you. We have a jersey for you, and we’re trying to play year around. So if you do come back in the spring you’ll still be able to play.”

“Thank you Coach D.” Lexi smiled before heading back to the locker room, where you could almost cut the tension with a knife.

Lexi quickly changed back into the dress she was wearing earlier when Sofia came up to her grabbing her arm. “What?” Lexi asked taken aback by Sofia’s aggressiveness.

“I did not leave my girlfriend in Chicago for you to come back to college.” Lexi’s eyes widened searching for her paper. “No one else saw it.” Sofia pulled it out of a pocket in her bag. “I want you to be able to think about it with no one interfering. If you do leave Chicgao, tell them to bring me back,”

Lexi laughed and nodded before stuffing everything back in her bag going to find Coach Ellis.

_          _          _

 

She eventually found her talking to Jules, Brittany and Carli. “I’m telling you all, you should get into the NWSL from there I can see what you guys can do.”

“Coach Ellis?” Lexi called out tightening her hold on gym bag. Jill tuned to face the younger girl. “I have to go and get a project from one of my teachers that I really want back. Can I just get an uber or lyft back to the hotel?”

 

“Yeah, as long as you can be on time for dinner tonight.” Coach Ellis responded barely looking at her.

“We we’re actually wondering if we could steal Lexi for dinner. We have so many questions about the national team and we’re sure Lexi has some answers for us.” Brittany said quickly.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Jill muttered turning back to the trio and continuing their conversation from before.

_          _          _

 

Lexi didn’t need to get a project and her old teammates certainly didn’t have any questions, but it was nice to not be stuck in a hotel room where everyone was looking at you differently. That night she was sitting outside her hotel at the little patio when the chair in front of her squeeked obnoxiously.

“You said we’d always have each other’s back…” Lexi muttered when Morgan sighed. “Why did you turn against me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you needed someone last night? You made me feel like a shitty friend for just leaving you.” Morgan asked leaning across the table to Lexi.

“You needed to spend time with Alex. You never see her.” Lexi reasoned. “I never meant to make you seem like a bad friend that was never my intention.”

Morgan shook her head rolling her eyes. “I’m going to spend the night with Alex. Unless you need someone tonight too.”

“No, I’m good. I have everyone I need.” As soon as Morgan stood up and left, Lexi buried her head in her hands and began to cry the emotions of the past few weeks building up.

Once the forward calmed down, she pulled out her phone calling Matt not caring how late it was in Chicago. Surprisingly her agent answered almost right away. “Lexi! Sweetie! How’s California?” Lexi sniffled once. “Wait, you okay sweets?”

“Matt, I need to ask you a favor.”

“Girl that’s what I’m here for.”

“I need you to tell that Chicago that end of the season I’m leaving to go back to college, and that they are not to release anything until I tell them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is almost over, i think that this next chapter will probably be the end because there are a lot of issues that are going to show up more in the next book and i don't want you guys to be dealing with a lot of these issues in both books! hope you enjoyed and the finale should be up either today, tomorrow or the day after!


	22. the fall

The day before the first of the Chile friendlies, Jill had given them a recovery/free day. Lexi normally craved these days, but now she felt like she had no one. Her and Alyssa had barely talked since the fight in the locker room and Lexi could feel her girlfriend growing more and more distant.

Lexi had just finished her recovery when her phone beeped with a text from Jules.

Jewel: We’re all at the field.

Jewel: Think you can escape Cinderella?

Lexi: Yeah.

Lexi: I’ll be there in like 40. Okay?

Jewel: Sounds Gucci. 

Lexi rolled her eyes before standing up off the bed looking at the perfectly made one next to her. Morgan hadn’t slept in their room all camp, and Lexi tried to think if her and Morgan’s friendship fell apart if she chose to leave.

The forward grabbed some workout clothes stuffing them into a drawstring bag knowing Jill would curse her if she found out she was training but she had to get out of the hotel more than ever.

She ordered a Lyft waiting until it showed they were two minutes away before hustling down stairs, and right into the car. She was relieved to make it to SoCal, compared to the other times she got here.

Lexi went straight to the field watching the SoCal girls running drills. Jules, Brittany and Carli pulled away from their respectful groups to join her at benches. “We heard…” Jules said rocking back and forth on her feet.

Lexi had committed back to SoCal the night before with Dr. Barnett who had gotten her signed up for online classes until October when she would move back in. “We wanted to give you this.” Carli grabbed a bag from behind the bench, which Lexi took and hesitantly opened it. She pulled out a brand new jersey with SoCals logo on it and her name on the back.

“Coach D is naming you to the roster at the beginning of the season.” Brittany explained happily. “So when you come in October you can be part of the team." 

Lexi felt like she could cry, and for the first time all camp of happy tears. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jules and Brittany who pulled Carli in for a group hug. “I love you guys, you guys have always been my people and I’m sorry I ever forgot that.”

“Hey! No apologizing the past is in the past!” Jules argued with a laugh. “And for your first game back, you’ll be wearing our captain armband. Our rightful captain.” 

Lexi felt like everything was going right again.

_          _          _

Of course though, nothing could ever go perfect. Lexi got back from SoCal right before dinner going up to get a quick shower. Once she got out she checked her phone seeing multiple comments on a picture she was tagged in on Instagram. Most of them ranged from we will miss you, to good luck and even some rude ones.

Lexi shrugged, sticking her phone into her shorts pocket heading to the conference room where they were eating dinner. Lexi was one of the last few there and as soon as she walked in everyone turned to face her. The younger girl was the center of attention and she had no idea why.

“Walk with me come on.” Lexi was confused as Sofia grabbed onto her arm pulling her out of the room.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Sofia muttered to her as they stood out in the hallway.

“Tell anyone what?” Lexi felt confused and nervous as she watched Sofia’s mannerisms. 

“That you were just leaving all of us.” Lexi turned quickly seeing Morgan, Alyssa and Julie all standing there. Morgan was the one who spoke.

Julie held out her phone that was open on the Red Stars Instagram. Lexi clicked on the first picture and Lexi’s heart dropped when she saw the post. 

It was the same picture from when they announced her signing, but instead of Welcome it said Thank You. The caption read:

_**Lexi Humphrey will be leaving the Chicago Red Stars at the end of the season to continue her college career at the University of Southern California. We thank her for all of her contributions to the club and wish her the best of luck in future endeavors.** _

Lexi looked up to face the 4 people in front of her. “I was going to tell you guys. I told them not to post until I said so. I wanted to tell you guys first.”

Morgan shook her head. “I need you to move out of the apartment.” Morgan was the first to walk away, and Julie instantly followed her.

“Lyss…” Alyssa held up a hand to stop her.

“Let’s go to your room. We need to talk.” Lexi said her goodbye to Sofia, before following Alyssa to the elevators and into her and Morgan’s room.

Lexi took in the room noticing Morgan’s suitcase was now completely gone. “You have to know I was going to tell you.” Lexi started.

“Were you?” Alyssa asked standing in front of Lexi who was now sitting on the bed. “Because you haven’t talked to me all camp.”

“No! You don’t get to put the blame on me. You could’ve talked to me too, but we were too busy fighting apparently.” Lexi argued back to the older women.

“So what was your plan? You were just going to leave Chicago, and what we would be over? You wouldn’t need to worry about being in a relationship anymore.” Alyssa rgued back to the younger girl.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not going back to SoCal so I can break up with you!” Lexi was flabbergasted at Alyssa’s comments. “I didn’t have any plans to break up with you.”

“Maybe it’s for the best if we break up. You can go back to being a college student, and I can focus on soccer again.” Alyssa sat down on Morgan’s bed. 

“It seems like you’re the one whose been waiting for a breakup. You can’t say that I never let you focus on soccer.” Lexi argued now she was the one standing up. “If you want to break up with me, do it. I’m going to leave camp early cause clearly I’m just a distraction this camp.” Lexi could feel her eyes watering but she refused to cry right now. “I can have everything out of your apartment when you get back.”

“Lex…” Alyssa stood up seeing the tears starting to form in the younger girls eyes. Alyssa was beginning to realize she was completely putty in the young girls hands, and as much as she tried to stop it she would probably always be.

  
“Lyss just do it please…” Lexi couldn’t bring herself to look at Alyssa.

“I think we just need a break from each other.”

_          _          _

The next few weeks flew by. Lexi was staying at a hotel in Chicago, where she threw herself into practice, and her school work. She was thankful that Morgan, Alyssa and Julie were not taking their resentment out on her on the field, and were instead saving it for off the field.

Chicago had tied with Utah, securing a 2nd place spot and a host for the playoffs. They had won that game against Seattle thanks to Yuki’s late goal. Lexi was trying to keep her head clear as they waited for the all clear to head out. That’s why she cursed mentally when Morgan sat next to her.

Morgan held out her hand to the younger girl. “Let’s get a championship.”

“Let’s beat North Carolina.” Lexi stood up hugging Morgan tightly. Even though their friendship wasn’t half of what it should be or what it was in the past.

“Come on girls!” Julie called out to the locker room pulling them into a huddle. “This is the last game of the season. I can’t help but think about to the end of last season. We were facing this same team we had some players who aren’t with us. We have some brand new players, and this team has become such a close family. We won’t know what the game is going to be like. We don’t know what’s going to happen to us after this game.”

Lexi smiled tightening her hold on Nikki’s jersey. Ever since her friendship with Morgan and Julie fell through, Nikki had taken her in and made sure she never felt alone.

“For some of us this is our last time in the Red Stars kits. Some we know, some we won’t know until the post season. But we go out there and we play like we still have a million years left with this club. Let’s go out there! Let’s play with heart! Let’s kick some ass!” The locker room exploded into cheers, as Coach Dames came in. 

“Come on girls! Let’s go play!”

_          _          _

As soon as the game started, Lexi knew tensions were high. Chicago had always lost to North Carolina in the playoffs and this was the most important game of all to them. Lexi took every opportunity she got to look up into the stands of Providence Park. She knew Christen, Tobin, Alex, Ali and Ashlyn were all there.

She also knew her parents and brother were there with her older sisters on FaceTime. They were all that mattered to her. The game got off to an early lead for North Carolina when Lynn snuck a ball in on a run that Arin and Sarah just couldn’t keep up with.

Half time came and went with Chicago trying and trying to get out of their own 90 with little success every time Sam, Yuki and Lexi got even close to the box. The ball was taken away either by one of the Abby’s or Hinkle. North Carolina was playing a very dirty game. Sam had been down, Yuki had to be subbed off and Hinkle had seemed to love her ankle every other play.

Lexi had been taken down again, when a hand showed up to pull her up. Julie helped her up rustling her hair. “Deep breaths little one. Don’t let her get to you.”

 

Lexi nodded dusting off her shorts, she could see Alyssa across the field looking worried at her. They had tried to be civil with one another and for the most part they were. Were there times Lexi looked across the locker room and saw her watching her and they both looked away like love struck teenagers? Yes, but did this need to happen for Lexi to move on. Yes.

Before Lexi could even comprehend what happened, Morgan had the ball after a stellar pass from Julie. “Moe!” Lexi called out breaking away from Erceg to make a break down the side line. 

Morgan sent the ball cresting just over Abby Ercegs jumping header to stop it. The ball landed just a little before Lexi, but with the ground she was covering it wasn’t a problem.

Lexi didn’t even Dahlkemper coming up behind her. Abby made a tackle against her, granted it was a clean tackle, but Lexi went falling. As soon as Lexi was on the ground she knew something was wrong. There was a strong pain in her right leg and she felt like she could barely breath because of the pain.

“Lexi! Lexi!” She heard multiple voices calling her name, and she could barely comprehend what was happening. She finally screamed out, the pain in her leg finally making the way to her brain.

This… This was not part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter! as i said in the previous chapter. if i would have kept the story all you would have seen was mopey Lexi, and mopey everyone. The next book should be up sometime this weekend, as it follows these events. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
